Guardian Angel
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: Hightower sends Patrick Jane, the most annoying GA ever, to keep an eye on Teresa Lisbon, a troubled young woman with a bright future. still AU, but give it a try, you never know. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I don't know where I got the idea. Maybe I got inspired by a movie or a novel or something, but my subconscious wouldn't leave me alone with it. ****I'm crazy starting a new fic while I still got three on, but I like having different backgrounds. Hey, maybe next time some will be assassins! Have to start it first though xD**

**Just a precision: the GA headquarters have at their disposal (uh…what I would call:) "high-technology" and they do have kinda supernatural powers…they're some kind of angels after all (nothing to do with Red Wild by the way) :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over those fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD****! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I can't do this anymore! I'm sorry boss, but I'm off this case!"

People working on desks stopped typing, reading or talking to bring their attention to the white door, on which could be read 'Ar. M. Hightower' in capital golden letters. The door flung opened, and a very upset woman dressed in a creamy and scarlet uniform stormed out furiously, not caring to close behind. For a flicker of seconds, the employees caught the glimpse of a black-skinned woman wearing a golden cape over a green and white uniform. She merely nodded, shutting the opening.

Employees got back to their work without a word, praying their boss's mood wouldn't affect them too much.

Inside, the black woman known as Madeline Hightower shook her head in resignation. Again, one of her best agent signed out of the case she started to nickname 'the black plague'. Four Guardian Angels had been trying. Four high-graded GA, and none of them had succeed in approaching their charge. Hightower closed her eyes and rested her head against the headrest of her chair. Her position was already delicate enough. She had run a lot of successful cases before being finally brought in the office, and she wasn't about to let this particular one escape her. She opened the file again and overlooked at the information inside.

A first paragraph appeared on a virtual screen in the air. Basic information on the charge she was supposed to cover. Name, age, sex, height, weight…She snapped her fingers and the words dissolved, leaving the stage to the picture of a dark-haired teenager with a neutral face. Hightower shifted in her sitting position to get a closer look.

"Zoom to the eyes" she ordered. The picture enlarged itself and emphasized the inch demanded. Sad orbs were staring aimlessly in the wild; the shadow of death floating over the beautiful green irises. A red warning appeared on the side, made up of numbers and letters only she was able to decode. Madeline Hightower froze. Something has changed in the teen's future. Her line of life had considerably diminished, and if she read the numbers right…She didn't have much time.

But who will take over the case? Who would be foolish enough to risk himself on that particular girl?

With a snap of a finger, the file closed itself and she turned towards the large mirror backing the wall. As she approached, a grey square a few inches large appeared on the upper left. Without hesitating, Hightower lifted her finger and pushed it. When the halo surrounding her new engorged finger turned green, she spoke clearly:

"Transmission code 2.002.8991, Archangel M. Hightower to Archangel V. Minelli."

The glass of the mirror flickered and a silhouette appeared in the reflection. Hightower stepped back and the chair moved from the her desk to behind her, allowing the black woman to sit down. Contrary to the classic white pants and top, Minelli was wearing a brown suit, back to her –not having noticing her yet- and was grumbling while classing some papers. Living human attire, she noted. He didn't even have a proper office for his rank.

"Archangel Minelli?" Hightower called sharply, making the man jump in surprise. When he turned towards her, she noticed he was holding papers in his hands.

"Ah, sorry Hightower. Administration is just such a mess! I just have to sign off another teacher's demission. These regulations are so complicated; I'll never understand why people love papers so much."

Hightower's eyes were caught by the green tie around his neck and his tired face. For a few seconds, she felt sympathy towards him. He didn't deserve to work in this hellhole, no pun intended.

"I need an advice and a good one" she blurted, crossing her arms. She let the man sit down to face her and went on: "I have a very sensible case on my hands. My usual Guardians signed off, and unless I can find someone else, I'll have to transfer it to another section. Now that I'm Archangel, I can't really go on field anymore."

"You, Madeline Hightower, are at a dead end?" Minelli chuckled. "Your charge must be something. So, what do you expect from and old pariah?"

"The charge is in your high school. I know there are a lot of them, but have you ever heard of a seventeen year old Teresa Lisbon?"

Minelli frowned and bit his lip in wonder. Worry clouded his eyes.

"You're talking about Lisbon?"

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I've seen her a few times in my office. She's a difficult girl, but good-hearted. She will go far if she has the opportunity. What's with her?"

"Minelli, this girl is going to die within the year if she hasn't a good GA to watch over her."

The half-bald man sighed.

"Damn Hightower, I would help you if I could, but you remember where I was placed? I'm in an O-zone. You know better than everyone I've got my hands tied."

Hightower sighed. Of course, how could she forget? Omega Zone, the dead end for a lot of young people angels couldn't take in charge anymore. Half of the high-school he was directing was full of potential drug dealers or future assassins and killers; great victims for their natural enemy, vice and human vanity. They needed a hell of a GA –no pun intended again- to get that poor girl out of there.

"I will not let her die Minelli" she said firmly. "The girl will be a great figure, and I won't fail her. Don't you know anyone?"

Minelli's features soften. He twisted his mouth, thinking, before nodding with himself.

"Are you willing to try anything to save her? Even if you open a Pandora box?"

Hightower's face became more rigid. She always admired Minelli for his honesty, and the man had form very good GA agents in the past. Despite him being relocated because of a sad mistake, her trust in him was absolute. If he understated she might not be able to handle the situation…the woman sighed inwardly. Damn the consequences, she made a choice and was going to stick with it.

"Positive."

A smirk grew on Minelli's face. And she knew it meant bad news.

"Search for profile number PAJA12336. He has a tooth against higher-ups like you, but he's good at his job. Remind him he owes me one if you encounter resistance" the man paused, and added softly: "I like Lisbon. She's a nice girl. Once on it I trust him to do his best."

Hightower sighed in relief. If Minelli believed the guy to be good, then it was a safe bet. She stood up and walked to the mirror, ready to cut the communication.

"Do you know where I can find him right now?" she asked before pushing the button off.

"Sealed room number 375 in the Underground" Minelli replied with the same knowing smirk. "He's considered as a Fallen one. Told you, you are about to open a Pandora Box."

The mirror flicked and went back to normal. In the reflection, Hightower could only see her own stunned face. A Fallen. A former Guardian Angel whose powers were sealed because of abuse or grave fault, only allowed to be released by an Archangel -by her.

What was she going to do?

* * *

**Here are the starters. What do you think of it? (I swear next time I'll do with Assassins…or anything that pops in mind xD. MG I love AUs) You have the right to expressing your opinion by pushing the green rectangle below, and I'd like to hear them xD**

**Thanks for reading xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I read all of your reviews I just couldn't stop typing. You. Guys. Are. Awesome! xD**

**Not much to say, so I'll let you re****ad.**

**Thanks to: ****raquelvalente91**** (thank ya xD) ****theresa366**** (not yet, not yet, but you will know what happened :3) ; chocolateymenta (assassins will come out one day xD); ****lisbon69**** (I'll try, thanks :) ); ****Jaymsey**** (thank ya xD); ****Famous4it**** (I like my subconscious too sometimes xD); ****The Visionary Poet**** (uh…is 24 yo acceptable?); ****leelou09**** (thank ya xD) for their reviews!**

**Thanks to those who put me in alerts and favourites too!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over those fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**1.**

Hightower couldn't believe it. She shut down the file with a snap of the finger and rubbed her eyebrows tiredly. Minelli couldn't have chosen worst. Two words composing a name echoed in her mind.

Patrick Jane.

Of course, he had to name the most unnerving, pain-in-the-ass agent he could think of. She had already met him personally and the memory wasn't the most pleasurable. She remembered him as a blond, quite handsome man in his early-mid twenties with a sharp tongue and unnerving attitude. The last time she saw him was at his trial, three years ago. Pain and guilt were written all over his face and she knew a lot of people pitied him at the time, as much as they resented and despised him. Breaking a Cardinal Rule wasn't easily forgivable. Even with a record like his. And Hightower had to admit something, Minelli was right. As she overlooked his past missions, she couldn't help but admire his career. The only cases he'd accomplished were O ones, and he did rather well.

But he was still a Fallen.

Pushing the thought apart, she decided she'd give him a try. She took the small device containing the black plag- the Lisbon case she corrected herself-, stood up and walked back to the mirror. Again, she pushed her finger through the square and spoke:

"Destination: Underground. Entrance 4100 access required."

Again, the halo turned green and the glass disappeared. Instead, a well-lightened purple corridor appeared on the other side. She passed through the frame of the mirror and disappeared into the non-ending passage.

Hightower restrained a nervous gulp. She had sworn to herself she'd never deal with a Fallen, but it seemed she didn't have the choice anymore. Her stream of thoughts paused when she stopped in front of a door with no handle referenced as 375. Taking a deep breath, the Archangel put her open palm on the black square under the written numbers. The door disappeared and she passed through the frame, wondering what she should be expecting.

It was a blinding white room, which only furniture was the iron bed with mattress in a corner and a large brown leather couch. There were barely any decorations, just a few well grown plants –flowers: aloes, anemones and purple hyacinths –grief, unfading love and sorrow. Not a sound either. Hightower walked around the room till the couch, where she finally saw him. Patrick Jane was lying there, arms crossed and eyes closed, apparently sleeping. His blond locks were as messy as ever, and he was dressed in a dark grey suit –minus jacket- sleeves rolled up. The same suit she remembered seeing him in at the trial. He startled her when he spoke:

"An Archangel comes to visit me today, what an honour" he said in a low and sarcastic voice. He opened a blue eye and added at her sight: "My, isn't this the great mighty Madeline Hightower?"

She wasn't expecting him to know her name, so his statement as an introduction surprised her a little. But she quickly regained composure.

"Save the words Patrick Jane, I'm here for one reason."

He closed his eyes and snuggled more comfortably in his couch, not really paying attention to her.

"Great, I needed a distraction. No-one came to visit me in eight months…I'm all ears."

Hightower sighed deeply. She whished the man had more consideration towards his superiors; but Minelli did warn her that he didn't like Archangels and might not be cooperative. She crossed her arms and started talking:

"Guardian Angel Patrick Jane, in fifty seven years you've closed officially twenty-two cases, unofficially took care of thirty-five and failed one."

"You're soft in your words" he replied with a taste of bitterness. "They told me I totally screwed up."

"You are stuck in here because of that very case. It is written in your report that you've defied the second article of the Golden Law and…"

"Why can't you pass the story" the blond man complained, frowning. "I know what happened, you know what happened, we were both at the trial I recall; so got straight to the point before I get back to sleep."

Hightower paused, slightly taken off-guard. Normally, Fallen GA weren't that nonchalant. Past one year in the Underground, most of them become crazy or silent shadows. She wasn't expecting him to be still alert, as if the imprisonment had no effect on him.

"Take away the 'official removes' and you've closed fifty-seven Omega cases in record time. You are one of our bests GA around, and you are wasting your time _sleeping_?"

The lights twinkled a bit, reacting to the upset feelings of the Archangel. Jane merely yawned, not even covering his mouth.

"You people won't stop saying I'm only good for troubles…"

"And they're right. You've got the highest rate of complaints…"

"I have my own methods –that works, you said it yourself…and right now I'm tired. You just give me cases like candy and expect me not to complain? Sorry but I'm not a machine."

"You are a good agent, that's why people trust you! A few years of patience and you'd be upgra…"

"Bullshit! Those tails are just bullshit! People just get rid of their cases on me because they always _think_ I will _fail_ them! You know no one wants me up there so stop looking for _worthless excuses_!"

His sudden frustrated shout turned her silent with astonishment. He hadn't moved, hadn't opened his eyes, yet she could feel every fibre of the room tense at his irritation. Hightower wondered if Minelli wasn't right when he told her she'd be opening a Pandora Box. The Underground was supposed to conceal powers –except for higher ranks, yet the boiling anger underneath the rising tension frightened her a little. After being stunned a few seconds, Hightower decided to go on:

"It's an Omega case. Her name is Teresa Lisbon and she's seventeen."

"Send Mitchelle, she's the specialized one in teenagers."

"Agent Mitchelle signed off this morning."

"What happened?" he asked in a completely disinterested tone. "The girl punched her in the nose?"

Hightower was not ready to admit it was exactly what happened. Jane chuckled at her silence he took for approval and continued his questioning:

"What's her situation? Parents or family drug dealers? Boyfriend from the mafia? Turned hooker to pay her studies?"

"Her mother died when she was twelve" Hightower replied, sceptical at his sudden slight interest. "Her father is alcoholic, her brother of fifteen is hanging with drug dealers and her current boyfriend is threatening to denounce him if they don't date."

"That's another way to say willingly raped" Jane nodded in agreement of his next sentence: "Her life is really screwed up."

"She is supposed to save people in her future, and influence others in the right direction! Her destiny had changed lately, and if she hasn't a good GA she'll die within the year…"

Jane yawned.

"Sorry, but that's not going to convince me. Anything more interesting?"

"Minelli asks it as a personal favour."

At the last sentence, the blond man jumped on his feet and glared at her. For a moment, she was glad her rank allowed her to use her own powers; his eyes were intimidating when boiling with anger and she knew the man had been locked down here for a reason.

"You asked Minelli?" he uttered in disbelief. "You people had to right! You treated him like crap after I got sent here because he was the only one talking in my favour at the trial!"

"I needed an advice and I don't have to justify myself" Hightower shot back, using her most authoritarian tone. "I accept the possibility of making a deal, but it will only be effective if you save the girl."

Without waiting for an answer, she took out the device and lighted it with a snap of a finger. Teresa Lisbon's face appeared on the virtual screen, and the woman knew she caught his attention. For a flicker of a second, she had notice the flash in his eyes as he studied the portrait with interest, focusing on her empty gaze. He took the device reluctantly and started reading the data.

"She's a desperate case" the Archangel added. "Minelli likes her and I want her alive. If you have conditions, I consent listening to them."

The blond man didn't say a word as he quickly overlooked the info, skipping the uninteresting parts and searching for what he considered essential.

"If I take the case" he spoke slowly, "I want two things. First, you give Minelli the chance to change place if he wishes it." Hightower nodded, that was something reasonable enough she could do; Minelli was still well appreciated and numbers of Archangels had found his punishment very harsh. "Second, you release me from my duties." He added before she could speak: "I'm neither angel nor am I purely human. I spend half a century in here, while I never wanted to be a GA for starters. You chose me against my will and I played along until now. I close the case, and I don't want to hear anything from Archangels or GA anymore. I want your word. If you can't accept these conditions, forget about me."

Hightower blinked. All right for the first one, but how on earth was she going to manage to release _him_ of all people? But then, a young woman's life was at stake. She sighed, shaking her head. it was inevitable.

"Agreed. You start right now but at the first wrong move…"

"I have your word, that all that matters" he said, turning back to get his jacket. When he looked at her again, his blue eyes had grown colder. "One last thing: trick me and I swear you will say good-bye to your so brilliant career, Archangel Madeline Hightower."

* * *

'**Kay this chapter wasn't the funniest, but I promise thing****s won't be so solemn next time. I want to work on my other fics too so it won't come up right now, sorry u_u"**

**Next chapter, meet ****Glary a.k.a Grace Van Pelt!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait,**** reality crashed back again and 1-I couldn't escape exams and 2-my muse abandoned me for a while (sighs). Other than that I was shocked and SO glad you liked the first two chapters! Hope you'll like the rest too xD. **

**Rated T for swearing at the end…**

**Thanks to****: chocolatefan , MK, ****Iloveplotbunnies****, chocolateymenta, ****lisbon69****, ****raquelvalente91****, ****leelou09****, ****Helvetica Bold****, ****Frogster**** and ****Famous4it****for their reviews!**

**Thanks to those who put me in their alerts and favourites too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money over these fics, and I definitely don't deny having an obsession with AUs xD! warning: my English grammar isn't the best. Hope you'll enjoy the story anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;D**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**2.**

It was late, yet her room was still glowing from the small lamp on her desk. A few books and notebooks were opened and she was writing furiously on her paper, almost done. The deep bags under her eyes betrayed her exhaustion, but she knew she had to finish that essay for the following day. The sudden bang of the front door made her put down her pen. She quickly glanced at her clock - 2 am- and stormed the most silently she could out of her room. A loud groan and the reek scent of alcohol confirmed two things; one, her father was back, two, he was completely drunk.

"Teresa!" he yelled through the silent house. "Where are you; bitch!"

The young woman sighed and blinked tiredly. So much for hoping he'd be quiet for once and not wake up her brothers. She walked down the last steps and stopped when he caught her in sight.

"Help me to my bed" he growled, dropping the bottle of –whiskey? Beer? she didn't want to know- on the ground.

She obeyed and put his arm around her shoulders, silently cursing Mother Nature for not making her stronger. She barely led the man to the living-room –no way she would be able to carry him upstairs, and let him drop on the couch. He groaned one last time before sinking into a deep drunken sleep. She took off his shoes, socks, made sure his belt or collar didn't prevent him from breathing and threw a cover over his body. The usual ritual done, she glared at him, barely restraining herself from screaming out of anger. One day, she promised herself, one day she was going to leave this hellhole with her brothers and abandon him behind. She had no hope of redemption for him, for he was too deep in his addiction and didn't even try to change. She wouldn't be saying goodbye only to him, she added mentally. John, her blackmailer asshole of boyfriend, the rotten high-school she was stuck in for now, the insane neighbourhood…One day she was just going to quit and leave. At the first opportunity, after her graduation, she was packing and flying from here.

She just hoped, as she walked back upstairs, that day would come soon.

-GA-

Patrick Jane was a man on mission. New file, new case, and new boss already pissed off.

After freeing him from the Underground, Hightower and him had gone right back to her office. Right now, he was lying down on a couch he bugged her to bring in, reading the file's information repeatedly, imprinting the data. The Archangel was battling furiously with a colleague about his future release. Her exasperated shouting made him smirk a second before he straightened up on the seat. Finger intertwined and elbows resting on his knees, he slightly rocked his upper body back and forward, trying to gather his thoughts. This wasn't going to be easy. Four approaches already failed and now it was his turn. His had to be gradual and direct at the same time. He had to earn her trust in a short amount of time without being too suspicious. He grinned. That was a real challenge, and who was Patrick Jane to refuse a challenge?

Lying back down, he crossed his arm behind his head and thought of a plan of action. More important right now, how to infiltrate her life; the rest would have to be learned on the field.

According to her file, she lived in a small apartment of two levels in an ill-famed block; her high-school was about twenty minutes by feet, and she worked at a small fast-food near the school. School teacher, he decided immediately. A close neighbour, even though it was the favourite move of a GA, wasn't the best solution. He needed a place out of the area, where she could escape her environment if she ever came at his house. And he would be a nightmare of an employee. He just needed to have a word with Minelli, and that problem should be solved. The Archangel was the director of her highschool, and teacher had just resigned according to Hightower.

His little inner voice teased him about choice of career; he hadn't played a prank on anyone for three years and students would be so easy preys. He chuckled at the thought.

His smirk faltered quickly as he became serious again. Yes, teacher was perhaps fine, but not enough. Not that he doubted his techniques of approach but the young lady seemed to be quite touchy and impulsive. If she punched Mitchelle -he smirked at the image, he had always disagreed with the GA old-schooled methods- he didn't want to be hit if he made a wrong move. He needed an accomplice, someone he could trust to keep an eye on her without appearing suspicious and at the same time help him get closer to her. A classmate perhaps? He nodded at his idea. That was good, but it aroused another problem. Who would work with him? He drove crazy all his former partners and with his recent status of Fallen it was unlikely he found a willing GA…So someone who won't be intimidated by his new charge and crazy enough to work with him.

A huge grin spread on his face. Yes. Oh yes. He knew _exactly _who would fit the job. Hightower wasn't going to be pleased, but who cared! She had already called him for last resort –certainly broke a few rules on the way- so what was one more little twist in the regulation? He snorted; that was none of her concern after all. She asked him on the job, she had to assume the consequences.

"What are you thinking Agent Jane?"

Her snappy voice pulled him out of his thoughts. When he met her eyes, he knew immediately she wasn't delighted about something.

"Oh, what's the matter my dear?" he asked in fake sweetness. "Uncle Bart took your candies away?"

"I made a deal with Archangel Ace" she replied dryly. "He's willing to set you free if you close your case successfully."

"No 'buts'?" Jane asked doubtfully.

"None of your concerns, I owe him a favour now" she snapped, standing up and walking towards him. "Just don't make me regret I let you out. I'll be following you the time of your settlement and keep an update from time to time." She stopped right in front of him and bent over him. "I want this case closed, is it clear?"

"Clear as crystal" he grinned: "Permission asked to talk to Minelli."

"Granted" she frowned suspiciously, certainly wondering what he had imagined this time. "For residence…"

"I'll choose a place myself, it's essential to my plan" he added a bit too seriously. "Of course, I'll give it back once the case is closed."

"Granted" she sighed; shaking her head. "Shall we go now?"

He stood up, took his jacket and put it on.

"We're heading to San Francisco right?" When Hightower nodded, he added in a very innocent tone: "Do you mind if we make a little jump in New York before?"

-GA-

"Please remind me why we are in a park at four in the morning" Hightower growled, sending a death glare at her new GA. "There's no-one awaked yet."

Jane and she had been sitting on a bench for half an hour, the man assuring he needed to pick up something there. They formed an odd image; him in his infamous grey suit and Hightower, not wanting to show up in her Archangel attire, in a professional jacket and skirt, both waiting for whatever he wanted on a old worn bench. The woman's patience was starting to wear thin. Not only she was sure he was going to manipulate her at some point, but she was starting to freeze. Being an angel didn't prevent her to feel like humans; she _had_ been a living human in a previous life after all.

"Just a little patience my dear" he replied lazily. "She'll be here in no time."

Before Hightower could comment on the 'she', the sound of a motorcycle resonated in the silent avenue. The closer it got, the louder it went. Jane grinned and stood up.

"Your patience is rewarded my dear. Come on, I don't want to miss her."

They quickly walked out of the park and stood on the sidewalk. At the sight of a huge motorbike, Jane waved widely in the air.

Hightower could hardly believe what happened next: the driver must have crushed the breaks, for the bike made a horrible high-pitched sound and stopped at a few feet of them, raising a cloud of dust that surronded them. As it dissipated, Hightower took a closer look at the driver's silhouette. He or _she_ –if she believed what she heard- was wearing a large brown leather coat, black pants tight around thin legs and a pair of boots –leather too. The driver turned the engine off and climbed down of the huge motor –Hightower wondered how such a frail frame could handle such a beast- and took off her gloves then her black and red helmet.

What hit her first was the evident age of the young woman. She couldn't be more than twenty, yet her dark eyes surronded by a black eyeliner held that deep light; the glint of those who knew how cruel the human race could be and had witnessed it. Long braided red hair fell on her shoulder, contrasting with the pale and smooth skin of her face. Her features showed shock and bemusement at their sight. Hightower knew at the recognition in her eyes she was the reason why Jane made her wait in the cold morning. The young woman opened her mouth and when she spoke, it was certainly not the way the black woman had expected:

"Patrick fucking Jane! Is it really you, you bastard?"

The man grinned in answer and opened his arms wide and welcoming. The teen didn't wait any longer and, throwing her helmet carelessly on the ground, she hugged him excitingly.

"I'm so freaking glad to see you Blondie!"

Jane sighed at the despised nickname and shook his head.

"You know Glary, I'm very sad you haven't lost that habit of swearing in every sentence."

The redhead pulled back, a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry Blondie. I'm improving –on mom's grave I guarantee!"

"Good girl" he replied playfully, rubbing her hair. "And my name's Jane, not Blondie."

"When you stop calling me Glary first."

Hightower was sunned. The young woman was acting freely, ignoring completely her presence, having her eyes set on the blond man. And she looked so happy to see him! She quickly recalled all the cases Jane had closed, searching for a match or a name. The GA beat her to it.

"Boss?" his voice cut her off her thinking and she reluctantly turned back her attention on the pair. The Grace girl had crossed her arms and was looking at her with curiosity. "Meet Grace Van Pelt, or better-known as the former subject of the 'Red Case'."

Hightower's eyes popped wide in disbelief. The Red Case had been at the time the most unpopular file in the office, transferred five times in three years before being put aside. She hadn't heard all of it, but the bits she managed to gather at the time were troubling. The girl was barely nine and already considered a lot cause. Through the years, she head the GA in charge barely managed to restrain her violent impulses. She even wondered if the case had been officially closed at all and was surprised that Jane managed to find it, for she was certain he never officially worked for it.

Looking at them, both seemed rather close, like family. She'd have to run an investigation once back at the office. Regaining composure, the Archangel acknowledged the new piece of information by nodding and waited for an explanation, arms crossed. Jane was solemn now, as if wary about the repercussions of what he was about to say next.

"Permission asked for her being my assistant during the next mission."

* * *

**I couldn't resist, I just love Van Pelt OOC xD ****Just a little detail: I have absolutely no knowledge in motorbikes or whatever close to it, though I fully intend making of Van Pelt a bike-lover. Bike-lovers out there, please forgive me if you found wrong points in further chapters u_u". In the meantime, please let me know what you think ;)**

**Thank ya for reading so far! xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, late**** update for 1 exams (that I completely screwed up to remain polite…back to college in September I guess…) 2 other fics (drafts and cie) 3…lack of inspiration. Not much to say, so just I'll just let you read this xD**

**Any warning? Yes. Grace's swearing and Jane's real age xD**

**Thanks to Jbon;****Simonisthecuttestmentalist****; ****Helvetica Bold****; ****leelou09****; MK; ****chocolateymenta****; ****Famous4it**** for their reviews! xD**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**3****.**

One of the things Grace Van Pelt dreaded the most was social intercourse.

It wasn't in her character to create links or befriend people. Her only skills in communication, mainly in the domain of resolving whatsoever problems or disagreements, mostly ended up with using fists and eventually sending her opponent to the hospital. She wasn't stupid, just desperately lacking of practice in expressing herself in front of rational and practical adults. Thanks to that particular _characteristic_, she knew almost every cop in New York by their name; so when Patrick Jane asked her to infiltrate a class of young people around her age, she wrote down a new code of behaviour, determined to follow it. Nice, polite, shy…to summary the idea, goody-two-shoes. The complete opposite of what she had ever been. However the opportunity of taking a new start was too tempting, so when she reluctantly woke up at five am that Tuesday morning, in a brand new bed in Jane and hers temporary residence, she swore to herself she wouldn't screw up her protector's plans.

She ignored her dark, leather clothes –very useful when driving a bike- and forced herself to wear a plain scarlet top and blue jeans. Her heavy jewellery disappeared; only keeping a simple golden chain around her neck with the small angel Jane had offered her for her thirteenth birthday. Instead of heavy make up, she decided to go on a small touch of mascara on the eyes. As she observed the result in a large mirror, she grimaced. The reflection showed an everyday plain student, easily forgotten in the crowd. Grace winced at the idea. For the last three years, she got used to be noticed everywhere she went. Dark and gothic-like clothes, swearing like a sailor and freeing a threatening aura around her, so that people would leave her alone and fear her. It made her look older, wiser, and most of all protected. Dressed like this she felt she was just another stupid vulnerable and easily frightened chick. The very kind of chick she loved to freak out.

Not once though, the idea of refusing crossed her mind. In fact, his arrival was a blessing. Lately, she was having more and more troubles with authorities, pushing her boundaries by participating in underground tournaments of fists fights or illegal bike racing in the deserted streets of New York. No one would miss her there anyway; her step-parents never looked for her when she ran away, and the only friends she got…well they weren't friends, just tools she hanged out with out of boredom. She was what the blond man called a 'hit then talk' person, someone decent people would never speak to.

Pushing the thoughts away, she stumbled down the stairs and followed the nice scent of recently cooked pancakes. When she entered the kitchen, Jane was already there, dressed in his typical three piece suit, drinking some tea with a newspaper in his hands.

"Morning Glary" he cheerfully greeted her.

"'Morning" she replied, glancing around. They had settled just a day before, so she still wasn't used to the new environment. The faint yellow and green painted walls gave a cheerful touch to the room and she could easily predict the weather was promising to be nice outside. She turned back her attention to the man and noticed he was staring at her in great puzzlement.

"May I say you look…uh…different?" at her glare, he added: "let me reformulate; you look strangely like any pals your age."

"Will that Lisbon gal trust someone who doesn't look 'normal'?" the redhead growled. She sat down and started eating a pancake before noticing the blond man was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked, mouth full –so it rather sounded like a 'whah'. Jane shook his head, _the_ slight smirk on his lips. The one telling she had forgotten a social rule again. Frowning at the thought, she replayed the morning scenery in her head, wondering where she got it wrong.

"Uh…you don't really sleep, so I basically can't ask you if you slept well."

"Good try, but no."

The redhead thought harder before looking at her food. Oh, yeah, she got it.

"They're fucking good, thanks for the pancakes Blondie."

"You are very welcome my dear. Don't forget to finish your food before speaking, take out the swearing and it will be perfect."

She hit him playfully on the arm and he chuckled before folding his journal and standing up.

"Once you're done, let's go meet your new headmaster and my new boss" he said, grinning. Grace frowned in annoyance, understanding why the man wanted her to wake up so early. "Oh don't do that face to me" he chided. "You are giving me a huge service by assisting me, and I am giving you a new life."

"Yeah, we're even" she shot back, smirking.

"But, I am still the adult here" Jane beamed as she frowned. "You're just eighteen and I am seventy-eight, so respect your elders will you?"

Grace shook her head in disbelief, yet couldn't restrain the smile on her lips. Yes, Jane was arrogant and too self-confident for his own good. But God how much she missed him!

"Okay old fag, let's go" she replied once she was done with the pancakes.

They both headed to the front door. She picked up the sober trendy new bag full of new notebooks and pens and every crap any normal student used nowadays, put her coat and walked up the front door. Before her hand touched the handle, she paused, dreading the answer of her next question.

"You're not still driving that old blue Citroen, are you?"

At his stupid grin, she knew she had to find a vehicle. No way she was going to show up in a car dating from the mid-twentieth century every morning.

-GA-

Teresa's clock rang at 7 am. The teenager opened an eye half-heartily and pushed herself up. Thanks to her drunken father, she had kept an attentive ear to the noises around while finishing her essay and turned the lights off at 4 am. With barely three hours of sleep in her system, she stepped out of her bed and toddled towards the door. The light of the day was promising a nice weather, and she had to blink a few times to let her eyes accommodate. Her younger brothers were sharing a room adjacent to hers. When she pushed their bedroom's door open, they all groaned at the sudden light. Chris, the youngest, yarned widely before hiding his head under the pillow. His second older brother, Ray, glared at her with sleepy eyes. The third one…Well apparently Tommy had sneaked out again.

"Time to get up boys!" she talked loudly. "I'll start breakfast and we'll be on our merry way!"

She received growled and left when they started to get up reluctantly. She dressed up quickly in the bathroom and ran to the kitchen to set the breakfast. When her two brothers arrived, they hurried eating their usual cereals and in no time, were ready to leave. Luckily, the two younger were less dissipated than Tommy, and she hoped the latter would soon come back to them. He was engaged in her boyfriend's shady business, and John was using it against her. Brushing away the depressing thought, she concentrated on accompanying her brothers and the day to come.

The primary school and junior high weren't far away from her own school, so she walked them to their respective place before hurrying to her building. Despite her short stature, she prided herself in being fast and even though she departed late, she always managed to arrive before the ringing bell. Her classmates were already in the room when she arrived. As soon as she stepped across the doorframe, they became silent and eyed her warily, observing her. When she sat at a table close to the window, the few students around made sure they left a desk in between her and them. No-one would bother come and talk to her. Dear boyfriend made sure she didn't have any friends. The teachers didn't say a thing either. John was alas, quite controlling throughout the school. A word against her, and the poor fellow was crushed for some time. And despite everything she tried, she couldn't stop or influence his decisions. Sometimes, to upset her, he ordered the beating to be worst. So she shut up and let go.

"Good morning class" the math teacher entered and set his things on the desk. Teresa took out a notebook and pen, getting ready to write down the course. Their current teacher, Mr Cho, was a strict and severe man. Even if he was pushing them harder than any teacher and wasn't very talkative outside his lessons, Teresa liked him. He was blunt, a hundred per cent honest with them and –more important for her- didn't fear them. For some reason, John wasn't keen on _punishing_ him. she knew he had tried once, but _they_ had ended beaten up.

"Good morning mister Cho" the class replied morosely.

"We have a new student today" he announced dryly. "Be nice with her."

He looked at the door directly and ordered to the newcomer to step in.

The girl was rather tall and good-looking, nicely dressed –perhaps a bit too goody-two-shoes but it fitted her. Her red hair was loose on her shoulder and she held nervously a bag in between twisting hands. No doubt, she was extremely anxious.

"Uh…hi everyone" she babbled. "My name is Grace Van Pelt."

Nobody really listened and the redhead seemed to blush even more. Teresa eyed her from top to bottom. If the girl didn't act tough, she was going to be eaten by the strong heads of the school in no time.

"Welcome Miss Van Pelt" Mr Cho said on the same tone. "Take a seat and we'll start class."

The new girl threw a look around before making up her mind. Either she was stupid and oblivious about the warnings in her new classmate's gazes, or she was daring and ignoring them, because she left the black board and put her bag on the desk next to hers. Teresa blinked at her, stunned. The girl turned to her and had a very, very awkward smile. Something like a hideous half-smirk half-grimace, as if she wasn't smiling naturally.

"Hi, I'm Grace" she said. Teresa blinked again, still caught off guard, before realizing she should answer something:

"I'm Teresa Lisbon. So, you're new?"

_Very s__mooth smartass_, she slapped herself. A thin line of puzzlement grew on the girl's forehead.

"I believe I am. I would know a few people around if I wasn't."

Stupid question, stupid answer. She just hoped the new girl wasn't going to think she was retarded. The teacher started his class and both didn't speak further. As soon as the bell rang though, Teresa jumped out of her chair and ran out the door. She felt Van Pelt wanted to talk to her, perhaps as being the new girl and everything, but she couldn't let anyone get too close. There were others in the class that would be glad to help her out and fill her with the situation.

Teresa didn't realize she was pacing through the corridors. Thoughts of the next course, what was she cooking for lunch, if Bill needed her for extra-hand at the store for the night, the essay she was due to give back in a few hours…The inevitable happened when, at a junction of corridors, she ran into someone. The unexpected contact startled her and she reflexively grabbed the other's shirt to keep balance. Sadly, the movement made them both fall on ground in a choral of protesting groans. She lifted her head. The unfortunate was a man in his mid twenties, blond curly hair and wearing a three piece suit. Very good looking she thought, but who wore a suit anymore? When he stared at her startled, she blushed, very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry" she babbled. "I wasn't looking…"

"I gather that one" the man replied cheerfully. He stood up and held out his hand. Only then she realized she was still lying on the side on the ground.

"Oh, uh thanks" she accepted his hand and let him lift her upward. _Man, the guy has some strength_ she thought when he hoisted her almost like a feather.

"No harm done?" he asked in a deep, damn seductive low voice. Teresa slightly blushed and shook her head. His blue eyes were deep and bright, and she was so into contemplating them she almost didn't hear his next question:

"You mind showing me the classroom numbered 305 please?"

To that, she replied absent-mindedly, distracted by the intensity of the pool of blue:

"Uh…who are you?"

The question brought a huge amused grin on his face:

"My name's Patrick Jane. I'm the new literature teacher."

* * *

**Not too much to say, just thanks for reading so far xD! **

**Do you have any ideas about what I should ****put in this fic? Got a few, but for later on…thanks in advance!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm sorry I took so long to update…I was rather into writing Slave and Red Psycho lately, but I'll try to do it faster next time…Blame the lack of inspiration too u_u.**** Hope the length of this one will compensate the long wait.**

**Rated T for language and some…situation. In fact, I'm wondering if I should upgr****ade the rating lol**

**Thanks to ****Frogster****; raquelvalente91****; macisgate; ****Famous4it****; leelou09****; Dani-9900****; Simonisthecuttestmentalist****; Jisbon4ever****; lucy; ****Lauri-mentalist****; MK for their reviews. Thanks for the alerts and favorites too !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Mentalist, I do not make money on those fics and I definitely don't deny having an obsession ****for AUs! My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll like it anyway :)

* * *

**

**Guardian Angel**

**4**

Patrick Jane smirked as the last student left –or rather ran out of- the room. The first day has gone smoothly, and handling a bunch of fifteen to eighteen years old teenagers was quite entertaining. He had met most of his colleagues; Mrs Kristina Frye, the slightly arrogant science and biology teacher, Mr David Scott and his wife Felicia, both in history and geography –wasn't the 'Sydney Scott' in his class their daughter by the way?-, Mr Cho, the math teacher, deadpan and direct; a few others he didn't quite caught the name yet…and the school nurse Sophie Miller – a very nice woman, he liked her right away.

They were all interesting people, but they wouldn't be really useful to him, he thought as he started putting back his stuff in a bag. Or at least, he didn't think yet. He will do the routine tour of questions and if necessary investigations in the GA archives files, but didn't expect finding something handful.

The door opened and a redheaded teen entered. Jane lifted a quizzical brow before recognizing Grace. He sighed: he really had to get use to this new sight of his protégée. Standard-clothed Grace was so…unnatural.

"You should knock before entering" he said reproachfully.

"Says the man who doesn't know the meaning of the word?" she replied with a scorn. He decided to ignore the retort and asked:

"You were waiting for me?" at the grimace on her face, he added with compassion: "The first day was so terrible?"

The teenager nodded vigorously and threw her first impressions with bitter enthusiasm:

"Hell yeah; this school is a nightmare! Most of my classmates are the dumbest kids I ever met, and seriously, some are completely crazy! Like that Elliot brat-he wanted to skin a kid named Orion because the poor boy didn't want to give him a piece of gum. And that gal, Lindsay Smith, she will be a real con artist later –I mean, she talked herself out of detention with Miss Hendrix –Mary Beth, not her slutty sister- pretending it was…what's the name already? Oh yeah- Angela the girl with the British accent, who was throwing gum at her. I mean, the poor chick couldn't lie to save her life! Oh, and your charge, she's the worst" she sighed in annoyance before going on: "She ran away before I could even speak to her. Man, being friends with her is going to be real pain in the…is going to be hard" she corrected herself. "Did you get to see her yet?"

The blond man nodded and complained:

"I ran into her looking for my classroom. Really, the angles of the corridor are dangerous! No visibility in the turnings, and she was racing like she had…like you would say so elegantly, 'her ass on fire'. It could have been dangerous. I'll need to have a word with Minelli about it."

At Grace's smirk, he knew she caught him:

"Oh, very subtle approach. Use her guilt to make acquaintance…I bet she even offered you to guide you around?"

Jane shook his head in amusement, not bothering denying.

"No, not this time. She talked about history or something and ran away after apologizing. But I had a few substitutes to show me around afterwards."

The blond finished gathering his staff and picked up his jacket.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. The teen ginned widely and followed him in silence.

The school was almost empty now. A few cleaning employees remained to wipe the floor and erase the newest tags on the walls. Jane greeted them with a smile, which they ignored, concentrated on their task. Both headed to the blue Citroen and, once inside and safely locked, Grace turned towards him:

"If I give you good info, will you give me some cash so I can buy a car for my own?"

Jane raised his eyebrows in faint amusement:

"I knew you didn't like my car, but already negotiating? You move quick my dear."

She shrugged:

"If I asked for a motorbike, you'd scream 'No way in Hell'. And I'm just asking for a basic car, not a BMW. If I ever want to work out there –and yes, I want a fucking job, I had one in Big Apple" she added in front of his dubious glance; "I need money for my own; I can't rely on you all the time!"

The blond man pretended to think, then replied, smirking:

"In that optic, we can manage something. Depends on what you have to give me though."

His protégée smirked in return, and blurted:

"Something about two of the teachers, Frye and Cho. I mean, Frye is…I dunno, I don't feel her; she has that arrogant confidence of the dealer."

"Dealer as 'drug-dealer' or something?" he asked, starting the car. He had noticed something was off with her, and if Grace confirmed his first impressions, then he was right. The redhead shrugged.

"Not sure, it's just a feeling. But something's fishy about her. And you will want that Cho on your side; he's a cop."

A sudden movement made his car stall and Jane stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Undercover I bet, but he's definitively a cop" she affirmed with determination. "I recognise one when I see one. Man, I've been in their offices long enough."

He knew her instincts were sharp, and he definitely trusted her judgment. In particular with those hunches. Like she said herself, she had unfortunately much more experience in that domain than he had, and three years confined in the Underground didn't help his senses' development. He started the engine again and took off.

"I definitely might manage something for your vehicle…" he started slowly. "But nothing too flashy, I'm warning you."

Her wide grin made him smile. When she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes to doze off, he realized how lucky he had to get her with him. He wouldn't have caught that information by himself, and knowing he could rely on someone he trusted made him feel more comfortable. Grace, contrary to what was said in her file up there, _was_ a good kid. She just needed the chance to prove it.

Pushing his thoughts aside, Jane took in account the last piece of information. Mr Cho, a cop? Well that was going to be useful tool. If Teresa's boyfriend was really a drug dealer, maybe he could manage to get rid of him indirectly…But before that, he needed to study more in detail the young man's background. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of his accomplice on the verge of sleeping.

"Say Grace" he started, and when he noticed her eyebrows frown, he knew she understood he was up to something requiring her out-of-the-law competences. "Could you lend me your talents and hack the local sheriff's computer for me? I would like to consult his files and see what he got on the bad guys around here. If I want a cop on my good side, better offer him something to think about, right?"

**-GA-**

It was five pm, and Kimball Cho finally closed his household door. Another day wasted in high-school, playing the math teacher with brainless kid who didn't give a damn of his lessons. Only positive point, they didn't harass him like most of his colleagues. The last time a little clown tried to make him understand who the boss in town was, he beat the crap out of them, warning them he still had a gun and wouldn't hesitate to use it.

He let himself fall in his couch and closed his eyes to relax. He knew he was just complaining, but he would go to the end. His boss had been clear on that; he had to infiltrate the teaching corpus, and gain their trust. In any problem, he was allowed to intervene. But no-one should know neither his ID, nor his aim…The new teacher, Patrick Jane if he recalled his name, was going to be a problem.

The man was nosy, and had an annoying –but efficient- manner to make people trust him in seconds and make them talk. He noticed it with Mrs Scott, who confided him she suspected her daughter being involved in a drug ring. And to get a confession from Mrs Scott, you had to be good. The Asian man sighed. In the next few days, he'll have to be even more on guard around him…

Pushing the thought aside, he checked the clock again and knew his girlfriend wouldn't be back before half an hour. Perhaps he could take a bath and continue the book he started reading the other day…

The black cell phone on the table corner rang. He picked it up and answered:

"Agent Cho." He was greeted by a cheerful and unfortunately now familiar voice:

"'Agent'? Really? I thought you were just a math teacher."

The Asian man blinked in surprise. The cell he held in his hands was only work-related –his real work. No-one except the headquarters and his agent colleagues had it. Not even Minelli, his secondary boss, knew his position, and damn the old man's intuitions were sharp.

"How did you get that number?"

"I read your file" the blond man answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, thought Cho knew he was lying.

"Bad try" he replied dryly. "This number isn't in my file."

"Oh, really?" he sounded surprised –but only sounded. The amusement in his voice betrayed his knowledge of the situation. "But I wasn't talking about your teacher's file."

"Which one then?"

"The…" he heard a flicker of paper "Agent K. Cho, CBI file. You should really warn your supervisor about his pass-code. I mean 'Lily', his wife's name? Too predictable."

The Asian man almost growled in frustration. He knew it. He _knew_ that man was going to be a pain and blow up his cover. He didn't expect it would only take one day though.

"What do you want?" he asked dryly.

He heard a hum on the other line, as if Jane was thinking. But he didn't buy it. People like the blond man already had a plan before doing stupid –or clever- moves like he did.

"I don't know. Maybe…why don't you come take a coffee with me at the Gary's bar? Very nice and comfy. I needed to talk to you anyway."

"About what?"

"Details, details…Something that might interest you, at least as an agent. So, can I expect you at 6 pm?"

Cho didn't reply; he was weighting options. Patrick Jane didn't sound like the type of man that would easily give without taking. But still, he had to admit he was curious to know how the blond man caught him. He grumbled his consent.

"Perfect!" the caller replied cheerfully. "Don't be late!"

The newt sound was the beeping of a dead line. Cho hung up and wondered what he got himself into.

**-GA-**

"What do you mean; 'no need to come back here'?" Teresa asked, staring at the fast-food manager in disbelief.

Like every evening, the teen had showed up at work. She had managed to end her homework in record time and rush to the fast-food soon afterwards. When she opened the door of the employees though, the manager had called her in his office and told her bluntly she could leave the place.

"Sorry Lisbon" the man apologized, a sorry expression on his face. "You are a hard worker, and a good element; but our boss doesn't want you anymore. He didn't say why, but apparently a guy saw a red envelop in his mail this morning…"

He didn't need to explain more. She knew what happened. Her boyfriend had used his connexions to make her lose her job again. She clenched her teeth and tightened her fist. This was the third job she managed to get hired, and this was the third time he managed to get her fired. It was a common thing that the great Red John sent messages in red envelopes. She knew her 'boyfriend' had contacts, but not that much…

"Okay. Good-bye then" she spattered bitterly and turned heels.

"I'll make sure you have your pay by mail" he shouted before she slammed the door.

But the words never reached her ears. Anger rose in her, and she stormed out of the building, almost running. She wanted so much to explode, to hit something! Her eyes were burning from restraining her tears, and she bit back a bitter sob. That SOB really wanted to destroy her! He knew her incomes were the only think that kept their family out of debts. He knew she didn't want _his_ dirty money. The only thing that made her keep coming back to him as that damn brother of hers, and the fear he denounced him at once.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out. Speaking of the wolf…

Teresa was tempted to let it ring, but this was Red John. She didn't know if her action would bring consequences towards her brother or anyone else. So she picked up, fairly decided to yell at him, even though she knew it would be meaningless to him.

"Hello babe" she heard him greet her almost cheerfully. His low, bittersweet voice made her sick and at the same time, shiver with fear. He held so much power for a mere twenty years old man…

"Why did you do that?" she hissed between her teeth. "You know I need the job!"

She heard a sigh and his voice answering lazily:

"I want you to come over tonight, and if you work, you won't be able to. With no work, you'll all mine."

Teresa knew what he meant. He wanted to fuck, and as his designated girlfriend, he called her.

"Why don't you ask one of your whores and leave me alone for once?"

He laughed, amused.

"But Tessa, you are my _favourite_ whore. No-one else turns me on as much as you do…I haven't seen you for ages, and I miss your moans, your body –you have such a soft skin you know? And if you don't come tonight…I'll make a call."

She had to close her eyes in disgust. He didn't need to say it, but her brother's ass was again on edge. Her silence was enough for him.

"My place, at 7. That leaves you time to go back home and warn your brothers, right? And yes, you're spending the night; so bring a change of clothes. No need for pyjamas though…I want to feel you. See you later babe."

He hung up, and she did as well. The first times, she cried. She cried, because she was alone in this. The little Tommy she used to love had become her worst burden, but she couldn't let go. Even if he was a junkie and a tool in a drug ring, he was still her brother. And she wouldn't let down one of her siblings. The only positive thing, she thought grimly, was that being his 'favourite' meant he didn't hand her out to his…associates.

Teresa arranged her handbag's position on her shoulder and started heading home. At the next intersection, she lowered her head and entered a dark alley. Chris was still there, and with some luck, Ray would be too. She'll just have to tell them she was out for the night –Ray would understand and protect Chris if necessary. If Tommy was there…she'd ignore him. Because if she spoke to him…

"Hey cutie, are you lost?"

Her head snapped up at the words, ready to shove off the importuner, when she realised she wasn't spoken at. The small fat man who talked was addressing to a redhead a few feet behind her. Teresa recognized her as the new student from the morning, Grace Van Pelt she recalled. The teen looked ill-at-ease, holding carefully a rather big file full of papers in her hands. She looked in a hurry, and not knowing how to deal with the guy. Teresa headed towards them, took Grace by the arm and glared at the importuner.

"Get lost" she growled to him before pulling the teen by her light sweater.

She didn't wait to have an answer and rushed away, dragging Grace with her. Once they were out of sight, she turned towards the redhead and muttered angrily: "What are you doing here? People didn't tell you this area is dangerous?"

The Grace girl seemed perplex and frowned.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't informed of this. I was going to the Burger King, join my uncle. Figured it might be shorter to cut this way…"

"And you didn't realise how shady it is around?" Teresa asked, bemused. The redhead shrugged.

"I'm new around here, I can't know what area is better or not in this town."

Teresa wanted to shout that, given the environment, it was pretty obvious. The streets were rather dirty, and tags were painted on almost every wall. No-one never used this part of town, and if she wasn't in a hurry herself, she wouldn't have gone this way. As if reading her thoughts, the redhead blurted:

"If you're thinking about the décor; I've seen worst where I come from."

Teresa narrowed her eyes in doubt.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway you know where the Burger is from here?"

The redhead nodded. Teresa sighed in relief and checked her watch. Ten to six. If she wanted to be on time, she had to hurry now.

"Okay, I have to meet someone so I'll let you go. Just…don't come around here anymore okay? I'd hate to hear in the news you got aggressed because no-one warned you."

Her only reply was an astonished and confused look on her face. Annoyed by that reaction, she growled:

"What?"

Grace shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. You're just…nicer than I thought. See you tomorrow then."

Teresa just stared at her as she walked away. It was the first in a very long time that anyone had told her something like that. And thinking of it, it was rather nice.

**-GA-**

Jane grinned when he swallowed the remaining coke in his glass. The drink was awful, but he missed human food so much he could have taken anything. Actually sitting at a four-place table on an uncomfortable bench stuffed with he didn't know what, he enjoyed a few bites of the hugest burger he'd ever seen and closed his eyes, taking pleasure in savouring the bitter sausage and elasticity of the meat. As an angel, he wasn't supposed to _need_ food, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Three years, three long years of confinement was long for someone like him, and his patience has been warring thin. If Hightower hadn't needed him so desperately, he would have ended up falling asleep for good, to avoid the loud silences of his lonely room.

Once he finished his burger, he checked his watch and, as anticipated, Cho pushed the door open, ten minutes earlier than the said time. The Asian man's arrival raised a few heads, but he ignored them, spotting the blond immediately. Jane waved a 'hi', beaming and let him sit down in front of him. Before he could ever speak, Cho started:

"Who are you? How did you know?"

Jane's smile widened. The man was starting to interest him. No fear in his eyes, just curiosity and the hope he'd manage something good out of this conversation.

"You know my name; Patrick Jane, literary teacher. And to be honest, I wasn't the one who spotted you."

"I checked the database, I didn't find any Patrick Jane" the Asian man replied sarcastically. "The last name corresponding to your description goes back to at least fifty years ago."

Definitely interesting. He shrugged.

"You're right, I took the name of my great grand-father. And since I'm a con, I won't give you my real name. That's why I contacted you first, to keep the upper hand."

The blond man knew that, if Cho was indeed an agent undercover, he would do his little research on him. To the human world, he didn't even exist; he had to be careful about it. The Asian man didn't blink.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly. Jane smirked, impressed. The man didn't look troubled by the situation. Though he could feel his inner turmoil, the GA had to admit his potential ally had a very good poker face.

"I came here on the demand of a friend. He wanted me to help out a girl from the school. Teresa Lisbon."

Cho's eyes flickered with recognition, but stood silent. Jane went on:

"I've made a few plans, and the best way I figured to end her misery is to have her boyfriend cuffed. You must know 'Red John'."

The Asian man nodded. Despite his quietness, the GA knew he was interested.

"I know you are here to minimise the selling in the high-school, spot the tools and everything. I can help you with that. I have my own…let's say watchdog infiltrated. She's the one who spotted you, and told me who you are…My point is, help me getting Lisbon out of her situation, and I will help you."

Cho's brows joined in puzzlement.

"And what kind of help can I expect from you?"

"Tell what you need, and maybe I can manage to get it."

"I need an iron proof of his traffic. And I want to meet your 'watchdog'."

Jane's grin widened. The door of the bar opened, and a familiar redhead entered, a pile of papers in hand. He waved at the newcomer from afar, and saw Cho's eyes widened in surprise. Unexpected right? The redhead let herself fall on the bench next to the blond man and sighed, ignoring completely the Asian man:

"Here is the rest of the papers you asked" she glared at him when he smirked, knowing the amount of information on the delinquents around must have been heavy to carry, then muttered: "I met Teresa on the way. Seems that she's going to see her love boy tonight."

Jane's face tightened slightly. That was bad news. He'd have to corner her the next morning to get an update on her situation. The teen suddenly seem to realise they weren't alone, and smirked at the other's presence.

"Oh, hi there Mr Cho. I guess my uncle told you about our situation?"

The agent's eyes widened even more. Jane thought that if he went on like that, he would beat all the scores humanly possible. And by extension let his eyes fall off his orbs.

"You're the one who spotted me? What are you?"

The amusement on the teen's features disappeared in seconds. Grace's eyes became empty of feelings. Jane immediately stood on guards. He hated those eyes, because when she was in that state, he could never, ever anticipate her next move. Despite being a nice kid, the trauma that happened in her younger years, turning her into one of the top priorities of the headquarters, changed her deep inside and made her unpredictable. And unfortunately, unpredictable was bad for a GA. She simply stared at the undercover agent and replied coolly:

"We are not looking for troubles. Uncle Patrick brought me out here so I can have a new start, and I am not intending to fuck up this one. As for my…inner sense of cop-recognition, let's say I have a long-time relationship with officers of the law, Mr Cho. I can smell one miles away, and you make no exception."

He held her gaze steadily, not letting himself intimidated. And Jane immediately appreciated him for that.

"What kind of long-time relationship?" he asked deadpan. She replied as blankly:

"If you got some colleagues around New York, ask them about a girl nicknamed 'Crimson'." A lazy smirk appeared on her lips. "They'll tell you everything you want to know about me."

Jane let a hand rest on her forearm, and she seemed to wake up a little. She turned towards her protector and told him she was heading home. He let her go, not before observing her departure. When Jane's attention turned back to Cho, he knew the man was still hesitating. But he wouldn't stay here any longer, Grace's attitude worried him. He cursed himself; he shouldn't have her coming to meet a cop. Tonight, she was likely going to have nightmares…

"Tell me about your decision tomorrow, Cho" he finally cut in, putting the exact amount of money for him meal on the table and grabbing his jacket and his pile of papers as quick. "Do you agree working with a con and a ticking bomb? Or will you refuse our cooperation? See you at work…"

Then he left, abandonning a stunned agent on the spot.

* * *

**This one is more to complete the last part of Jane's 'schemes'. Next chapter will really mark the start of the 'rescuing' lol.**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:**

"_You really like coming here, don't you?" He asked quietly, his gaze not leaving the playground. The children were laughing so happily...she bit her lip and didn't __say a word. "They look so carefree, innocent; do you hate them for it?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**That chapter went quicker than I thought, honestly...the lenght might be a factor lol...I really have a thing for short chappies lately O.o. Most -if not all- of Lisbon's pov this time...**

**Sliglty M at the begining, by the way...**

**Thanks to MK; Dani-9900 ; lucyyh; Jisbon4ever; 13 Jo ; Famous4it; Lauri-mentalist for their reviews! Thanks to the people who favorited and alterted this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, just my crasy mind. My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway ;)**

**Guardian Angel**

**5.**

It was early morning, but Teresa lay in the bed wide awake. A young man in his twenties was spread over her, head buried in her neck, his chest crushing hers and legs intertwined with hers. His very presence made it impossible for her to sleep. The fear of him doing anything while she had her eyes closed was enough to keep her up. Suddenly, he moved off her and groaned in the closest pillow. She didn't wait a second more and slipped the most silently she could out of the sheets. Unfortunately, it was enough to wake him up. She heard him rolling again in the sheets and could feel his stare on her back.

"You're leaving?" he groaned lazily. She didn't answer, just picked up her jeans and slipped it on, her gestures tensed at the thought he'd call her back. She just wanted to get the Hell out of here! John rolled again and rested on his elbows, watching her finishing dressing up with a bored expression.

"That's no fun if you leave right now" he whined. "C'me back, I want a last round."

"I need to go back home" she replied as dryly as she could, trying not to sound defeated. To her surprise –and relief, he just fell backward, spreading his arms on the mattress and sighing deeply.

"All right, go home. I'll call Juniper to give me a blow job…" he paused before adding, smirking: "And don't forget to take the pill. After all the times I screw you last night, I don't want you pregnant."

She didn't bat an eyelid at his words. She just slipped her bra and shirt on, took her backpack and walked away as quickly as she could, out of his place.

**-GA-**

The sun was barely rising outside and the air was chilly, but she felt so numb inside it didn't matter. She headed home and stopped at the front door of the apartment building. Lights were still off, and the place was so quiet…Teresa stood there for some time before turning her back and walking away. Her brothers were grown-up enough to take care of themselves one morning. She didn't want to go back. Not today. John had used her so many ways the previous night…she still felt his dirty hands on her, greedy looks and animal-like pantings in her ears.

She felt disgusted with herself.

Teresa got a better grip on her handbag and headed to a pharmacy. She needed the pill now. Just like John, she didn't want to carry _his_ child. That would have been the ultimate humiliation and shame. Luckily, the closest one was opened. After her purchase and swallowing it, she left the place slowly. People were starting to invade the streets, going to their last day of work on Friday morning. Younger ones hurried to catch the school bus. Older ones stepped unhurriedly on the pavement to buy their traditional morning donut and hoping to come across an old acquaintance.

Mixed in the early morning shadows, Teresa just walked her way. Being surrounded yet feeling so alone should be forbidden she thought bitterly. No-one was going to help her. No-one wanted, or dared oppose themselves to the great, mighty Red John. She sighed and shook her head. Why did Tommy join that SOB? Why couldn't he just stay at school, like everyone else? She wouldn't have to play the bitch to keep his ass off fire…

She suddenly realized her feet had led her to the playground. A few children were already there, jumping on the swings and running after each other. They were shouting, laughing, simply enjoying the life she didn't have under the watchful eyes of their parents or babysitters.

Teresa sat on the nearest bench and just stared.

A little girl was plunging her plastic shovel in the sand to help her companion to fill a bucket for the bases of a sandcastle. Twins over there were battling for a bright yellow balloon. A reckless ten years old was climbing up a small tree, showing off for his sweetheart, whom was watching him in awe and clapping her hands at the bottom.

Her fists tightened and her heart clenched. Silent, angry tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

She too, used to play on those bars, laughing with pals her age she didn't even know and defending her younger brothers against bullies. Her mother use to sit with other mothers and pretend to read, or talk to them, while she was keeping a silent eye on her 'careless little monsters'. That knowledge made her feel invincible, free. Purely happy.

She never thought that the feeling would one day disappear in a mess of bloody limbs at the corner of a street. Vivid pictures of those lifeless eyes, that face distorted and members twisted in awkward positions still haunted her at nights. Thankfully, none of her brothers were at the scene, so none of them had seen. But she wasn't so lucky…

Her lids fell without her consent and she nodded her head gently. Tiredness took over her senses and she started dozing off...

"Hi there."

The voice irrupting from nowhere pulled her harshly to reality. She didn't open her eyes, didn't move when someone sat next to her on the bench.

"Get lost" she muttered.

Whoever was sitting left its place and stood before her. The sunlight darkened considerably and Teresa reluctantly opened her sleepy eyes. The vision of the playing and laughing children were covered by a blue fabric belonging to a suit. A three-piece suit, to be precise. And up till now, she only knew one person wearing that kind of clothes, even if she had only ran into him the previous day. She looked up and was rewarded by a small smile, lively sparkle of blue eyes of Patrick Jane. She didn't smile back, and stared blankly at him. Her cheeks were damp from the crying, and she was sure her face had deep bags under her eyes.

"This is where you go when you skip school?" he asked pleasantly, as if he didn't notice how torn inside she really was. She checked her watch...damn, had she really napped for at least three hours?

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was sleepy, raspy and weak. She hated feeling so vulnerable. Jane sat back on the bench and settled comfortably, focused on the noisy playground ahead.

"Skipping the last morning class" he answered casually. "They won't miss me. I gave them to write an essay on Stendhal, Le Rouge et le Noir. It's for next Monday; so you can't say you weren't warned now."

Teresa couldn't help but snort and shake her head unbelievingly. She didn't talk afterwards, didn't glance at him anymore.

"You really like coming here, don't you?" He asked quietly, his gaze not leaving the playground. She bit her lip and didn't say a word. "They look so carefree, innocent; do you hate them for it?"

"Who? The kids?"

"Why do you look so sad?"

She frowned and glared at him. Who was he to question her like that?

"I'm not sad. And even if I was, that's none of your business."

"Fair enough. Speaking of which I guess I'll have to give you detention" he sighed. For the second time in ten minutes, she stared at him, taken aback from the sudden change of subject.

"Excuse-me?"

He stared back, a very serious -perhaps too serious- expression on his face:

"Well I did catch you skipping class. And it's not because we're getting to know each oher better that I'm going to be nicer on you."

A disbelieved laugh escaped her and she shook her head.

"Know each other...I can't believe it…you're the one talking!"

"Oh, do believe it my dear, talking reveals a lot. What about…tomorrow, one hour after your last class? Or do you rather like tomorrow morning? I'm an early bird."

"Are you negotiating my detention time?" she asked, staring at him, still completely stunned. To which he shrugged.

"Well I don't know what will suit you better. I'm not the one stuck with three brothers and a…let's say 'alcoholic' father." At her astonished expression, he added nonchalantly: "Better term than 'wasted' or 'drunkard', don't you think?"

In seconds, the teen was on her feet and glaring at her teacher in bright fury:

"You have no right" she hissed. "Don't call him like that!"

Jane stood unimpressed by her killer glare. And truth be told, she was impressed he hadn't backed-up. Even John, though he had a strong pressure on her, wasn't keen on getting her mad –thought she thought it was more by annoyance than real fear. He simply leant forwards, elbows on his knees, holding his own hands with fingers intertwined.

"I have every right to call a man who not only beats his children, but is also destroying their lives with his sickness. I just came from your house Teresa. And I won't say how much I was shocked to be greeted by a drunkard holding a bottle of beer and wearing stinky clothes with vomit all over it. Not to add that spatters of blood on the carpet and traces of bottles on the wall screamed 'abuse'."

His voice had grown cold towards the end. Teresa felt her heartbeat increase in seconds. Her brothers didn't clean up his mess the previous night. and now, the man knew. He knew her father was beating them.

"Don't tell anyone" she growled, half panicked half angry. "I swear you say I single word I'll…"

She left her voice trail, unsure of what to add to ensure his silence. Jane raised his hands. She straightened, wondering what to expect from him now.

"Okay, my mouth is shut" she sighed inwardly, relieved; he had an honest glint in his eyes, so she was inclined to believe him. "But if you ever…need a shelter, you or your brothers…" he pulled out a card of his pocket and handed it to her. A series of numbers were written in a clear, neat handwriting. "My cell phone, and my phone house. You can call for anything, anytime."

Teresa took the card carefully and glanced at it. He stood up in turn and touched her back with a gentle slap.

"You're going to be fine" he whispered quietly. "So I'll be waiting tomorrow afternoon from 3 to 4 pm!" he added on a very, very cheerful tone.

She stared at him warily, wondering what was going through the man's head. She barely knew him –heck she only ran into him only once!- and he was offering her his number? Teresa winced, thinking that was kind of creepy. As if hearing her thoughts, Jane laughed out loud:

"Guess I'll have to prove you my sincerity. And I am not a pervert, mind you" he chided. "I just like to help people."

She raised a brow and smirked in bemusement. That man was weird, yet…she liked the outside picture. The eccentricity in the suit, the mega-watt smile, the blond shambled hair and baby blue gaze…Yep, at first glance, the outside was fairly convenient. His façade could almost convince her if she didn't feel something deeper in those eyes. A curtain. Thick, black curtain, wrapping his thoughts from the others.

Teresa recognized it well; she met it every time she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I'll think about it" she replied neutrally. "Thanks you anyway."

"You're very welcome"

She took off. She had promised herself she'd never, ever trust someone with those eyes. They held too much, hid to much. Were untrustworthy. They held a knowledge of humanity that disturbed her, compassion for the ones who lived lives like hers. Ans she refused any pity or compassion. Even from people sharing her pain.

A nagging thought suddenly bothered her, and it wasn't until glanced at the card she was still holding that she realised why. She turned back and asked;

"How come you know I have bro..."

She stopped mid-sentence. The bench was empty. He was already gone.

-GA-

As she left the playground, he couldn't help but smile inwardly, proud of his first approach. Maybe she hadn't taken him seriously, but at least, he managed to give her his number. Jane knew people like her. At first, she will debate if she kept the piece of paper or not, then by precaution, will just in case. And more important. Even if it was just a shadow, he had managed to make her smile.

* * *

**I hated that book of Stendhal. In fact, I only manage to read the first part and half of the second part before I forgot it on shelves. Ah, class duty –sighs. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**Next chapter preview:**

_Hightower couldn't believe it. The Red Case, just like Jane's __human background profile, had turned ultra-confidential. Only a few people –not even Archangels!- could consult it. That covered something fishy and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Minelli hadn't told her everything about the blond man._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing much to say –except sorry for the long wait uu". And kinda tired so if there are more grammar mistakes, blame it on the lack of sleep :s**

**Thanks ****to ****Jisbon4ever; ****Dani-9900, ****chocolateymenta;**** 13 Jo; ****Famous4it;**** Jbon; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****Helvetica Bold; ****lucyyh****for the reviews! Thanks for the alerts and favorites too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, just my crazy mind. My English grammar isn't the best, hope you'll enjoy it anyway –won't blame you if you don't ;)**

* * *

**Guardian A****ngel**

**6.**

Van Pelt stared at the huge house in awe. Earlier that day, after hearing a few rumours running about Mrs Frye's family life, she had decided to take a chance and infiltrate the household. When she managed to get her teacher's address, she thought little of the localisation. It wasn't until she stopped in front of the 354 Diamond Square that she started doubting about the accuracy of her information.

The panel on the front door indicated 'Frye', but the family living in a –at least- five bedrooms, huge living room and kitchen and three bathrooms home couldn't count a teacher in its ranks. She saw Jane's contract and the four numbers constituting his salary per month. There was no way Mrs Frye could afford this_ mansion_…unless she inherited of some fortune or was deep into dealing. Grace trusted her instincts when they dictated her something was wrong with her teach; and she wanted to know if she was right. If it helped dear Cho in his investigation, more power for him. Her own investigation was more for hobby. If she was paid or rewarded for it, even better.

The reflection of a silver Clio in the garden proved she was on the good path though. Frye's car was unmistakably parked there.

Van Pelt frowned, wondering if she was making the good choice. But then, she wasn't going to wait for Cho's green light. She knew better than wait after cops to take action. The teen smirked, feeling the Asian man and Jane would be mad after her for taking the first step –but who cared!-, and rang at the gate.

Not long afterwards, her science teacher opened the door and peeked outside. Mrs Frye grimaced slightly at her sight but stepped outside to greet her.

"Miss Van Pelt, how can I help you?"

The redhead slipped back into her 'goody-to-shoes' role and smiled shyly.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am. I am actually looking for a job and I heard from a classmate you needed a baby-sitter for your children."

The relief on the woman's face was clear, though Van Pelt didn't know how she had to interpret it. Relief from her reason to be here or from the need of someone?

"Yes, my last one slammed the door two weeks ago, and since then they have been unbearable."

Grace nodded in fake compassion. She didn't need to add she showed up because she heard the previous baby-sitter, Sydney Scott –the teach's daughter in her class- complaining about the two angel faces yet monsters they were. They were headstrong? Good, she was too. Mrs Frye opened her gate readily and asked her:

"Do you have any experience with children?"

_I was the right hand of a gang of bikers and supposed to supervis__e guys of twenty and more with the mentality of six years old, _she was tempted to reply.

"Yes, I use to keep some friend's…"

Frye cut her in her speech:

"Would you be free right now? For the next couple of hours? I need to go somewhere right now and I'm desperate looking for someone to keep them…"

_No, I still got that exercise you gave us this morning to finish and because of which I'm __so not going to rest this week-end. I'm only here because I want to know if you're a drug dealer._

"It should be okay."

"Good, good, in fact perfect" the woman rambled, opening the gate to let her in. "I'll be gone for about…I should be back before eight" Van Pelt almost winced again, knowing it was barely two in the afternoon, and followed her reluctantly towards the house. "If I'm late, they'll show you what you need to know about the house…"

When the front door shut, Van Pelt had to get a hard grip on herself. The inside was as _huge_ as it appeared outside! The brown carpet and the white walls were so clean no intruder would dare spill dirt on it. Paintings of modern artists were hanging on the wall next to an iron sculpture set on a pedestal…

"Joe-Ann! Gabriel!" Frye suddenly shouted. "Mommy needs to speak to you right now!" Then turned her attention back to the young woman: "They should have gone to a birthday party but it was cancelled…They need to do their homework and…and if they want to go out, walk them to the park at the end of the street. They have playmates there, and they know how to busy themsel…"

She didn't finish her sentence; two children were standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring with polite curiosity at the newcomer.

"Who is the lady mama?"

The girl was a cute blond, almost white-haired five years old with smiling brown eyes. Her brother had darker hair and a wiser look, and Grace knew immediately that the sister was the one to keep an eye on. Innocent faces were the worst.

"Here is Grace Van Pelt. She's your new baby-sitter from now on. Now, be nice, mama needs to go out. You will obey to Grace's instruction all right?"

"Yes mama!"

Frye promised she would pay her at her return and flew from the house, almost slamming the door in the way. Van Pelt glanced at the kids and winced inwardly when she noticed the change in their expression. From shy and polite, their eyes shifted to naughty and manipulating. But what freaked her out the most was when the lovely, sweet _five years old_ little girl smirked and said:

"Say, Gabe, how long do you think this one will last?"

**-GA-**

Teresa cursed again. At home, their fridge was alarmingly empty and since no-one was there for the day, she needed to do the grocery shopping. And once again, she cursed her short stature. The cheep milk they use to drink was too high for her to reach. Of course, she just _had_ to be alone in the middle of the shelves and couldn't ask anyone around. Grumbling against her unlucky star, she laid a knee on the border and stretched her hand as far as possible…As soon as she brushed the box; it shifted in its position and fell. The unexpected movement made her jump in surprise and lose balance.

She landed against a firm, solid chest while an arm wrapped around her waist to maintain her straight.

"I've been told I'm comfortable, but not to the point ladies throw themselves at me."

The cheerful tone made her froze, and for a few seconds, she didn't know if she wanted to roll her eyes or remain stunned. What was Mr Jane doing here? She reluctantly grumbled a 'thanks'. She could almost see the grin on his face when he replied.

"No problem."

He released her. Oddly, a sold shiver shook her spin when she stepped away from his body. The man was still in his three piece suit –she briefly wondered if he wore anything else- holding a basket half full of groceries and…a box of tampons? She automatically glanced at his left hand and spotted the golden ring. Oh, he was married…A pang of disappointment was quickly brushed away –where did that came from anyway?- and she chuckled.

"Very few men do that kind of shopping for their wives" she blurted, grinning in amusement while pointing at the box.

"You look better than yesterday" he pointed out. She still spotted the slight embarrassment in his eyes.

"My brothers are out to some friend's house for the week-end. My father was sleeping on the couch in the living room when I came back, so I had a full night sleep."

"Good, good. I'm glad" he smiled sincerely. "I'll leave you to your shopping? See you Monday at 3pm? Don't be late!"

Teresa smiled in amusement at his teasing and after waving good-bye, headed towards the canned food shelve, light hearted. Even if he was an grown-up adult, married, and teaching literature, he was sociable and funny. She wondered if in the long term, they could get along...Teresa shook her head at the absurd thought. Letting him in was not in her plans anyway, she had other things to worry about.

Soon she had everything she needed and went headed towards the exit. A teen was sitting behind the cash register, masticating boringly his chewing gum. He scanned the articles she let on the conveyer belt and took the credit card to pay. It beeped one time, then a second. On the thrid try, the boy gave up.

"I'm sorry, it won't pass" the cashier said on a monotony tone. "Don't you have another way of paying?"

Teresa's back straightened and she resisted to the urge or crying. Of course, it wasn't the first time it happened, courtesy to her dear _boyfriend_ again. She hadn't touch her monthly pay yet and wouldn't before another few days. And her brothers were coming back the next evening. If she was okay with skipping lunch, they needed to eat…What was she going to do now? She had no cash or check on her…

"Add this to the note and I'll pay."

The new voice reminded her she wasn't alone in the line. That _he _was behind her though was a huge coincidence; was he following her or what? Teresa turned towards him and wanted to ask him, but words stuck in her throat. If he paid, it will help for sure, but she had for principle never to indebted herself to someone. Even less to someone she barely knew. The cashier hesitated a second before starting to record Jane's articles and rising the total price. Now, she couldn't refuse.

"Mr Jane?" Teresa babbled. "What are you…"

"You hush" he dismissed her with a slow gesture and once all articles were scanned, handed out a few bills to the cashier. "Is this enough?

The boy behind the cashing machine nodded and took the money in. Jane gave Teresa her stuff, took his and they both headed outside. As soon as she stepped out of the store, she blurted:

"I'll give it back as soon as I got my paycheque."

Jane waved the sentence away.

"I have enough on my own."

"Is there anyway I can repair you?" she insisted.

"If you're so keen on giving me something, let me…" he paused, eyeing her up and down in deep thought, and when she was about to think he was going to answer something inappropriate: "…buy you an ice-cream. You look like you need a break, and I know the perfect place to rest" he added with a suggestive wink.

Teresa's eyes widened and she stared at him in amazement:

"Are you hitting on me?"

Jane shrugged:

"I am single man with good eyesight and you are a beautiful young woman. I believe a little bit of flirting can't hurt" he added with an amused smile. "But no moves, I promise. You're still my student after all, and an afternoon off with a friend can just make you feel better."

When he grinned with a knowing smile, Teresa shook her head. The man was a real flirt…she had to admit, it was flattering to be courted by such a handsome guy, even if he was married. She couldn't repress a small laugh and asked:

"Seriously, what kind of guy are you?"

"The kind who wants to help you" Jane replied with such gentleness she was tempted to believe him. "So, what about that ice-cream in the park?"

**-GA-**

Hightower couldn't believe it. The Red Case, just like Jane's human background profile, were classified ultra-confidential. Only a few people –not even Archangels!- could consult it. That covered something fishy and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all. Minelli hadn't told her everything about the blond man.

She hurried to the mirror and ordered to be in contact with Minelli. Thankfully, she had access to him right away. The man barely had the time to greet her, Hightower barked immediately:

"What is this all about? I can't have access to the complete background of Jane or the Red Case's file."

On the other side of the mirror, Minelli sat on his chair and crossed his legs. The Archangel raised a brow, surprised by his nonchalance. When he spoke, his voice had turned cautious:

"Why would you want to know about the Red Case?"

"Because Jane is using its principal concerned for his mission!"

Minelli didn't seem surprised, and Hightower knew he was in the loop. To her utter displeasure, he merely shrugged and replied:

"When I used the words "Pandora Box", I meant it. Trying to control Patrick Jane is trying to control a tempest in a windy country. It blows smoothly, until you realise there is a change, and the danger is imminent. You were desperate enough to call for a Fallen. Deal with it now."

"But Jane is a GA and I am his current boss! I have every right to access his human file, it's written in the Laws!"

Minelli snorted, narrowing his eyes:

"One thing you must know about him; his specialty is to twist the Laws. He had never relied on his angelical powers –heck he asked me to seal them on his very first mission! He only relies on human nature, and that's why he succeeds where others fail –he pushes people in the right direction for them to help his charge. Some of ours called him lazy because of this, but if you try you'll realise it's not that easy to manipulate people into doing what you want. The Red Case subject, Grace, she's a good kid. They classified her priority because her mother's murder turned her mood into unpredictable. And you must be the first one to recognize" he added with an amused smile "that unpredictability doesn't fit in a GA's schedule."

Hightower forced herself to remain calm. The man was playing with her. She never allowed anyone to have the upper hand, and she wasn't going to start now. In the world, nothing like unpredictability existed. Only right and wrong. She based her career on that mantra, and up till now, it always worked.

"I bet he wants Grace and Teresa to befriend and get out of their mess of a life together. Perhaps he thinks they have more in common that they think."

"Lisbon and that girl have _nothing_ in common!" Hightower roared. "I didn't ask you for help for her to go the wrong path!"

Minelli glared at her.

"You wanted her to survive. With Jane and Grace around, Lisbon is far from the danger of dying. You people have forgotten what humans are capable of. Jane knows the factors and so far, he never failed. He is a dangerous joker to use, but I warned you. I thought you'd understand it held consequences."

"Then why did you recommend him to me?"

"Why are you so determined to save Lisbon's life?"

Hightower shut down and glared at him. Minelli shrugged again and added before cutting the conversation:

"If you are so keen on knowing more about the Red Case, you know the procedure. Ask the latest GA on it."

The mirror became blank, and a small smirk grew on Minelli's lips. He was glad Jane and he secured that point ages ago. Even someone as persistent as Hightower will never find out the truth. The Red Case was only to be consulted by himself and Jane, and his partner in crime would never spill the story the file contained, even less the _real_ reason Grace Van Pelt was considered a hopeless cause. After all, the man was a real beast when his blood relatives were on the line of fire.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY! A lot of things happened in between these the last chapter and this one. I'll try not to wait (uh…don't wanna know how much time in between uu") to update**** next. Not much to say so I'll let you read.**

**Thanks to ****lucyyh; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate; ****Jisbon4ever;**** MK; 13 Jo; ****Helvetica Bold; ****Famous4it; ****Dani-9900; ****vanilla339; ****Maxiem; ****STVVGHPDWMfan;**** patrick and teresa; ****abby59; ****Heartwing**** for their reviews. If I forgot to answer your review, I apologize, will do better next time, promise!**

**Special thanks to ****STVVGHPDWMfan**** and ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate**** for their pokes ;D**

**This chapter was not beta-ed. Mistakes are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Guardian Angel**

**7.**

Cho sighed and rested his head on the headrest on his couch. After hesitating long enough, he decided to call a friend he had in New York and asked about the girl nicknamed Crimson. The answer shocked him. Grace Van Pelt didn't lie when she said she had quite a reputation.

She had become the right hand of the leader of a bicker gang at only thirteen and remained with them a bit more than a year. She left them after they were accused of beating to death a couple who was resisting their racketing, and was a key witness during their trial. Then, she was involved in underground fights and bike racing, where her supporters spread rumors about her so-called inhuman strength and speed to increase her numbers of opponents. She spent one fourth of the past year in a police station cell because of violence on people –who were later revealed being suspected of various felonies- and material damages in firearms shops –apparently, she couldn't bear the sight of guns. She was always released because the people she beat never complained –or dared complain, and her lawyer was good enough to get her off the trial without having to pay extravagant fines. Her main punishments were to follow therapy for anger management.

The list of her offenses was quite impressive. When his friend asked him why he got an interest in her case, he was tempted to spill she had ran away in their small town and living with a man in his mid-twenties before the name of Patrick Jane was mentioned. He appeared to be the one coming to pick her up when she was released from jail and helping her pay off her debts. He was rumored to be his uncle or something and the only remaining living family. A happily married man, father of a two years old daughter; who disappeared right after his wife and child died in a car crash. Van Pelt had been handed to uncaring people for a year before literally vanishing.

He also heard she lost her parents when she was nine, her father being suspected of beating his wife to death then committing suicide, leaving his daughter alone. And considering the last piece of information, he couldn't help but feel sympathy. Her life had not been a piece of cake.

"Kimball?"

Elise's voice interrupted his stream of thoughts when she sat next to him on the couch. He answered to her call with a quiet nod, letting her know he wasn't in the mood for talking casualties. She sat next to him and rested a hand on his forearm.

"Something's wrong?" she asked gently. Cho's features didn't shift, but he knew she could read him better than anyone. For a moment, he wondered if he should share his worries. The woman had always been a precious support and she wasn't one of the tops students of her law classes for nothing. And he had to admit, she had guided him more times he cared to admit when he was stuck on a case.

"I need an advice" he eventually confessed. Elise nodded and listened. "A girl just enrolled in the high-school and she knows I'm a cop. Busted me the first day."

The Asian woman blinked in surprise.

"How?" she asked. "Did you make a mistake?"

He shook his head.

"No. She said she could 'smell' me because she's a former juvenile delinquent. I just checked out with David and she has a long-run reputation. In some ways, she's worst that I was."

"Are you afraid she'll denounce you?"

"No" he replied immediately. "I'm more wary of her so-called uncle. He enrolled as a teacher too, but he's a con man. I couldn't manage to find traces of him in the official records. He wants to make a deal with me."

Elise frowned before asking:

"What kind of deal?"

"About that kid, Teresa Lisbon" Cho said before summarizing the whole exchange that occurred with Patrick Jane.

"She sounds like a repentant girl, who just needs a chance to prove herself" the woman eventually replied when he was done. "It looks like your personal history a little, doesn't it?"

Cho's lips joined in a thin line. Of course, he knew that feeling, the need of redemption. He was a former delinquent himself, nicknamed 'Iceman' by his former band of Avery Playboys. If he was still here today, it was thanks to a very generous man who sent him to the hospital with all his bones broken to teach him a lesson. Generous, because he paid the hospital bill, took him under his wing in his dojo and did not hesitate to send him back there if he stepped out of the 'wrong way' again.

Elise's hand on his shoulder brought him back on earth and made him realize he had been silent for a while.

"You know what Kimball? Let's go for a walk" she said, standing up. "Fresh air will help you clear you head."

Cho smiled genuinely and followed his girlfriend as she stepped out of the room. What he was ever going to do without her, he wondered. Perhaps it was soon time to take their relationship to the next level? Once this case was done, he promised himself, he would start checking out rings through the windows of jewelry shops.

**-GA-**

When Jane pushed the door of his home that evening, he felt drained of his energy and depressed. He couldn't place an exact word on how his afternoon with Teresa…went. He did learn a few things, but in return she mistrusted him more. He didn't expect her to be so hard to get. The talk hadn't last as long as he wished…nor taken the direction he wanted.

"_How did you know I would pick up chocolate and mint for flavor?" she asked with curiosity, licking a side of her melting ice-cream.__ "You're psychic or something?"_

_Jane laughed out loud and shook his head._

"_There are no such things as psychics. I just pay attention. But it's fun to let people think I am. They get cautious around me."_

"_But it doesn't matter what they think, because you read them all the same" she __went on, licking another falling droplet. "What do you read about me right now?"_

_The blond man stopped walking and turned to face her. She halted in turn and stared at him expectantly. For a moment, he fell back in the memories of a carnival and a boy standing there, hiding in the corner of a tent, staring at the passer-bys while trying to dress a draft of their personal lives. The expertise he built in drawing psychological portraits from the body language and physical aspect during all these years traveling with his father, and later with his experience as a Guardian Angel, came back to mind and he spilled slowly, without feeling the need to remember what he had read in her file:_

"_You are responsible, independent and self-reliant. You built a strong personality to protect your inner-self from others and prevent them to influence your mind. You love your brothers obviously and you feel a strong resentment towards your parents. Your father mostly" he paused; scanning her from top to bottom. "You like the color red –sorry, you liked the color red when you were a little girl, but it became…green after an incident. I suppose…something having to do with…yes, your boyfriend. You don't like the color –you hate it since you've met him. That dislike, it started a bit before though. But now you loathe it because of what's happening to you. You feel trapped in your situation and you don't know how to get out of it."_

_Right there, he new he made a mistake. Her lower lip was trembling and her eyes watery. Her left fist was clenched so tightly it was turning white. Ice-cream was running over her fingers, but she didn't care. __Her whole attention was concentrated on him. Jane's was more focused on the tears threatening to fall. The vulnerability he could read within, the thin line it contained, threatening to break at any moment. An alarm bell rang inside. That line he could see…her lifeline. About to shatter. A dread feeling crept slowly in his mind. This was bad. _

"_Why don't you talk to someone? Why don't you ask for help?"_

_Teresa didn't reply and looked away. Still slightly shaking, she forced herself to lick the melted ice-cream. When it became clear she would not answer this one, he went one sincerely:_

"_You don't like to spill your little secrets. I'm sorry if I hurt you."_

_To his relief, she seemed to cool down slightly; but still not enough to open up to him._

"_I guess it's natural for some people, to keep their privacy to themselves. Moreover, if I start speaking about myself, then it's like I trust you. And right now, I do absolutely not."_

"_Oh really?" he replied__ teasingly, yet serious underneath. "Why that?" _

_She shrugged in response:_

"_The obvious reason; I don't know you. And I'll never confide to someone with eyes like you."_

_Jane frowned, a little bit startled._

"_Eyes like me?"_

_When the teen nodded, he realized something. He hadn't been the only one analyzing the other. Teresa had spent half her time listening to him talking but also observing him. _

"_You've been hurt in the past. Hurt deep inside, and you're still not over it, whatever it is. The impeccable suit, the mega-watt smile, the fake smile, that's all a façade. I can't tell if you are spilling lies or truths but I know people like you are not stable. They are not trustworthy."_

_Jane had to admit, she was good. Not many people had managed to see right through him from the start. Only three in fact. His mother, Glary, and…_

"_Isn't your wife going to worry?" she suddenly asked. A flash of hurt crossed his features, and she wondered if she hit a sore spot. _

"_No she isn't. Not anymore" he paused and added on a softer tone: "She died three years ago." _

_Teresa sobered instantly and bit her lower lip__ guiltily. Maybe that was the reason behind the darkness in his eyes?_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay, you couldn't know. The…feminine attire you saw in the basket is for my niece" he added, a little bit embarrassed. "She's about your age. She's my only family. And I didn't feel like denying in the middle of a supermarket. I don't like gossips."_

"_You're afraid of your reputation?" Teresa wondered out loud. He shook his head._

"_Not my reputation; but what they could do about it. I want to protect my niece. I don't want her to be hurt__ because of me again."_

_His voice trailed off, and Teresa knew this was very wrong. Why he had decided to pry into his life, she didn't know but it was working. She was supposed to have fun, to smile a little. She thought he would allow her to breath but he wanted to make her confess her everything. __It was like…he felt concerned; like he was worried for her. No-one had given her so much attention in a long time and it scared her; because in the end she was tired of keeping to herself._

"_I…I'm going home. I'm sorry, I need to go."_

_He nodded, feeling slightly guilty. Perhaps he had been too forwards on this one; the girl needed time to get used to him but unfortunately, time was something he lacked desperately. _

"_Do you want me to drive you back?"_

_He could tell by her hesitation she was tempted to accept, but in the end merely shook her head and thanked him. It wasn't until she had disappeared from his sight that he allowed his face to fall in discomfort. So far for getting her to trust him._

Jane rubbed his face in one hand. She did not fall for his usual trick; the charming personality. A quick glance at the clock informed him it was passed eight and Van Pelt was still not back. He trusted her not to do something stupid, but given her antics, he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. Whatever excuse she was going to serve him better be good.

**-GA-**

The sound of a door eventually opening, revealing an exhausted Van Pelt. The redhead threw her bag on the floor and headed painfully towards the living room, where Jane was still thinking.

"Hi" she grumbled tiredly.

"It's past ten. Where were you?" the blond man asked without blinking. She could tell from his impassable face he was awaiting for a good and valid answer.

"Got a job" she replied. "I'm keeping Frye's kids. I got out of her house half and hour ago" she added, stepping closer to the couch. "You have a few tricks in your sleeve to cool down five years old brats? They are demons in disguise. Made me run around and clean up behind. No wonder why the former babysitter didn't last three days."

Jane chuckled and closed his eyes.

"That's exactly how you behaved in your younger years" he said, amused. "Now you get a taste of your own medicine."

"You're not scolding me?" she eventually asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "I went into Frye's house without your or Cho's green light just to satisfy my curiosity."

The blond man shook his head.

"Nope. I figure you've punished yourself by underestimating the power of manipulation of children. And I know you will go back there, not for the drug dealing but the insult of being led by kids. You always want to have the upper hand Grace, so as long as you don't feel the urge to beat them, I don't need to worry about that. You never touched kids before."

Grace snorted and let herself fall on the comfy cushions. She lay down, resting her head on his thigh and closed her eyes.

"What 'bout you?" she asked on a sleepy tone. Jane smirked.

"If it goes on like that, I am going to end this mission quicker than I thought" he said, thinking out loud. Grace stared at him, eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?"

"Teresa's on edge. She clearly told me she doesn't trust me, but to have fun she accepted to follow me to the park. She almost had a breakdown in front of me while I'm sure she never allows herself to cry in front of her family" he sighed and shook his head. "Hightower was right. She wouldn't have lasted a year." He frowned: "That's a pain…"

The redhead straightened, pulled her knees against her chin and surrounded them with her arms. She frowned in turn, puzzled.

"Why? The earlier you finish, the earlier you're free right? Isn't that the deal?"

"Teresa will be even more vulnerable in the next few weeks. She'll need a friend and not someone my age." His pointed look was the least subtle hint ever. "And for once I will have to trigger whatever incident is likely to cause her death. To be done with it at once."

Van Pelt rolled on her back and lifted her eyes to his face.

"You're planning to provoke the boyfriend?"

The blond man sighed:

"Getting rid of Red John won't be enough. Once he is out of the picture, she will need guidance to move forward in her life. She needs to get out of this town and I haven't found a useful tool to help her in that domain yet. I don't even know if I will be able to find one at all in time."

He fell back in silence. The redhead started to get really worried.

"Okay, what's wrong Blondie? You don't usually bother about the 'afterwards' details. I know you're upset and you know I hate it. Now spill; what's bothering you?"

Jane glanced at a family portrait. A fair-haired woman was holding one two years-old girl and he stood behind, embracing them with one arm and a young redhead teenager with the other. Three years already.

"Angela and she are very alike."

Van Pelt froze at his words and her eyes widened in surprise. He could tell she didn't expect it, and truth be told, he didn't expect it himself. Finding a few similarities between his charge and his deceased wife was the last thing he needed. Their tendencies to reject help from others, their stubbornness and the way she managed to read him, just like when they first met. They held the same sparkle, the strong yet slowly vanishing will of living in their eye. The reason he was sent to save them both.

"Don't Patrick."

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, knowing what his 'niece' meant. He could allow himself to make the same mistake. He couldn't allow himself to get too close to her, despite being her Guardian Angel. In fact, _because_ he was her Guardian Angel, he shouldn't get close. He knew he would never regret the thing he had with his deceased wife, but what happened was never meant to be; and he couldn't burden Teresa's fate with his presence. He felt Grace's head on his shoulder and her hand cupping his cheek.

"Hey, Blondie, don't get too worked up. It's going to kill you one of these days. Let me handle her at school and concentrate on the larger plan, okay? Remember what you're supposed to do? You find the people in time and I'll protect her, I promise."

Jane opened his eyes and met Grace's worried ones. The redhead was the only one he could trust because he knew she would never betray him. He knew her dirty little secrets, and she knew his. Furthermore, she was his only remaining bloodline…and she was painfully aware of it.

"It'll be okay" she went on a softer tone. "Finish this mission, and then go wherever you want and start a new life. You, more than anyone, deserve it."

"And you will come with me Grace" he interrupted her firmly. "We both deserve a new start."

The redhead smiled weakly and cuddled him comfortably while he held her gently against him. Monday, the real thing was starting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeey I'm back xD! Seems like I can't stop updating these days (I blame the upcoming exams and the need to run away from them) :D. Not so much to say, so I'll let you read.**

**Thanks to ****; ****Jisbon4ever;**** jasadin; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate; ****Notaveryaffablerabbit;**** emmaxjane (hee je suis française. ****J'avoue avoir une petite tendence à faire de Lisbon un personnage qui se veut fort et à la fois vulnérable…Contente que ça te plaise xD); ****STVVGHPDWMfan; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****13 Jo**** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favourites too !**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this chapter xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny haveing a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**G****uardian Angel**

**8****.**

For the first time in five years, when Teresa paused in front of the classroom that Monday morning, she wasn't worried about what her father could possibly do during the day, or her brothers having troubles at school. Nope. This morning, she was afraid to meet a certain blue-eyed, blond-haired man who tried to make her open up two days prior. The reason? The detention he gave her for the afternoon; and he was certainly going to remind her that fact in literature today. Another reason she hesitated in front of the classroom door; she was late.

Any other time with any other teacher, she would just turn the handle, walk inside, apologize and take her seat. Even Mr Cho didn't pay great attention to her comings and goings but for some reason, she figured _he_ would.

Teresa was about to back up and walk away when she almost bumped into someone. A redhead dressed in a white jacket, green top and a dark blue pair of jeans.

"Oh hi…Teresa is it?"

Great, she thought, now she had no valid reason to ditch class; especially since she was obviously not the only one late. She forced a smile in return to…-Grace was it?- and said casually:

"Yeah, that's right. So, late for Mr Jane's class too?"

The redhead shrugged.

"Someone changed my schedule last minute and I was transferred here. Shall we go in now?"

Teresa restrained a deep sigh and opened the door, prepared to meet her fate.

"Nice from you to join us, ladies."

Both teenagers gave a start as they were greeted by the grinning face of their literature teacher, waiting arms crossed. Teresa's cheeks turned into a deep flashy red while Grace only bit her lower lip.

"If you want to ditch my class, don't hang in front of my door. I have _sensible_ ears" he added, his grin widening at their discomfort. "Now come in and have a seat before anyone decides to run away."

Teresa resisted the urge to roll her eyes and headed to her usual place. Much to her surprise, Grace followed and sat right next to her, again. Her classmates stared at them in wonder –obviously they had warned her the first day. And Teresa wondered if the redhead had a death wish by sticking up with her. If John ever heard of this…

"I hope everyone did their homework" Jane started rubbing his hands with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when a small portion of the class winced painfully. "And for those who did not, I was not joking about the extra presentation. Miss Smith? Why don't you pick up the copies while I write down the name of your absentminded classmates?"

There was another disapproving grunt and Teresa hurried to take out her paper from her bag. At least, that was one bullet she got to dodge. The following hour was spent in exploring the depths of the words and wonders of the author of another book she did not exactly remember the name or paid attention to. Her focus was mainly aimed on the man teaching them. She scanned him again, playing with a lock of her hair. The smiling face, energetic moves and passion with which he talked about their new subject fascinated her. She had told him she saw through his game; but not that she was receptive to his charms.

Despite the awkwardness in which they had parted last time, she could not deny his good looks and charisma. How easy it could be to trust him with her dirty little secrets if she allowed herself to. If she had turned a blind eye to the darkness in his eyes, or hadn't detected it…

"Everything's fine Miss Lisbon?"

She blinked twice before noticing she had become the centre of attention. Lost in her thoughts, she had not realise Jane had been talking to her.

"Uh…yeah, yeah, sorry" she muttered, cheeks flushing for the second time in half an hour.

After a worried glance, he went back to his class and this time, Teresa forced herself to concentrate on the lesson. She picked up her pen and absentmindedly wrote down a few words here and there, half-listening to him, half back to her former worries about her family. On her right, Grace did not stop scribing notes like the perfect ace student she appeared to be. The twenty remaining minutes passed in a blur and as soon as the bell rang, everyone stormed out of the room, dropping a small 'good-bye' on their way out.

"Miss Lisbon, can I have a word with you?"

Teresa bit back a growl. She was hoping she could avoid him at the end of the lesson and headed reluctantly towards his desk. The last student stepped out of the classroom and they were left alone. His smile faded a little to turn more serious.

"You do remember you have detention with me at three this afternoon?" she nodded reluctantly. "All right. Classroom 105B and just bring whatever homework you need to do. I don't want to give you extra- I figure you have enough on your own… not that I have anything to make you do anyway" he added for himself.

"Is that all sir?" she asked hopefully.

"That will be all Miss Lisbon. Just one last thing; if you want to ogle me, please be more discreet. Although I am very flattered by your interest, I don't think academic rules allow romance between students and teachers; so I will ask you not to do it again."

He could have sounded extremely serious, and she _could_ have taken him seriously if there wasn't that amused twinkle in his eyes. Jane was just obviously teasing her and enjoying it. As tempted as she was to brush away her embarrassment by retorting a dry 'shut up' or 'don't flatter yourself jerk', Teresa just turned away and hurried out of the room, wishing dearly he didn't catch the creeping blush on her face. Three times in one hour. That man was just so… infuriating!

**-GA-**

Jane watched Teresa dash out of the room elegantly and couldn't restrain another smile. Not only had he managed to get under her skin, but now he was pretty sure she was going to think of him a little bit more. And as long as he had a special place in her mind, he could use it to his advantage. Teresa needed to make a connection with him, in any way possible; because if Grace failed to become her friend, he needed a backup plan.

Wariness, despise, annoyance, friendship, likeness, hate, love…anything but indifference of faint attention. If he wanted to sneak into her life and become a real part of it, she needed to feel something strong towards him. And if she eventually made the mistake of falling for him… well this time, he would not repeat the same fault.

**-GA-**

3pm arrived faster than Teresa wished it had. Especially when she eventually showed up at classroom 105B. She knew they would likely be alone; him graduating essays at his desk while checking if she was working from time to time. The mere idea he could be…watching her made her shiver. Okay, she might not trust him but hey, what sane woman would deny he was… attractive?

She shook her head in attempt of shoving those thoughts away and inhaled deeply before pushing the door open. As she more or less expected, Jane was sitting behind his desk, staring in puzzlement at a paper. When he didn't seem to notice her, she announced her presence by clearing her throat.

"Don't worry, I saw you Miss Lisbon" he immediately said, uninterested in whatever he was holding now. "Take a seat, wherever you want and get started. I'll let you go at four."

She settled near the window on third row and took out what she needed. The first fifteen minutes passed in a complete silence –something she rarely managed to get at home and welcomed here. At the end of a particularly confusing exercise, Teresa closed her eyes and breathed in and out to clear her mind. When she opened them again, she noted Jane was staring at her. The young woman immediately jumped back to her work, wanting to avoid his eyes and a few minutes later, uncontrollably lifted her head again. He was still staring at her; like he had not moved. She bit her lower lip in annoyance, especially since his face was impenetrable and stoic.

"I don't want to sound rude" she eventually said "but can't you look elsewhere?"

The man sighed and raised a few papers with a hand.

"I know this classroom already and the only thing worth attention here is you. So between a bunch of dull papers and a lovely young lady, the choice is quickly made."

Teresa rolled her eyes and tried to get back to work. It became harder and harder each second ticking, with the unsettling impression –and knowledge- his complete attention was focused on her. Five minutes passed and she had yet written a line. Feeling his heavy gaze hanging on her shoulders made her uncomfortable and nervous.

"What don't you understand?" his voice interrupted her concentration and she lifted her head. The teenager blinked a few times when she realised he was standing right in front of her. When did he move off his desk? "Is that maths? I used to love those things…"

He leant closer over her notebook and brushed her hand at the same time. As soon as the inch of skin rubbed against her wrist, she jerked away and jumped off her chair to back up against the wall.

"What are you playing at? Are you trying to get in my pants?" she blurted in disbelief. He grinned in return, obviously amused by her behaviour.

"Not at all, but if this is an offer…" when she glared at him, he sobered and stepped back. "I apologize. This was very uncalled for."

"Yeah you bet" she went on, eyes narrowing and arms crossed over her chest "I don't know you and you're always on my back. What do you want with me? What do you expect from me?"

His response startled her a little. He laughed.

"You intrigue me; that's all" he replied softly; and when she knew he was being sincere, he added. "My turn, why are you so afraid of me?"

She shook her head.

"I wonder why you are even asking. I mean" she added when he seemed to expect more explanation: "I feel like you're stalking me and…and right now what was that? Why did you touch me? I don't…you're acting weird around me and it's unsettling."

Teresa was surprised to realize she truly perplexed him. Lines on his forehead appeared as he seemed to think and he blinked repetitively.

"Oh" was his only response. "I'm sorry. I haven't been in contact with people for a while so…"

"No people?" she uttered in disbelief. "You are a teacher! You see students every day."

Jane shook his head and lifted his wedded hand.

"No, really" he said in a saddened tone. "For three years I was…isolated. My wife's death angered a few people and…well it's a long story but to make it short I was locked away a few years; as punishment."

"You mean you were…like in jail or something?" Teresa asked, frowning slightly. The blond man laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, or something. My point is I don't…know how to interact with people anymore. I make everyone think I do but sometimes…" he shrugged. "Just like right now. I'm sorry I scared you."

The young woman smiled nervously.

"It's okay I guess. Just…stop being over my shoulder all the time. I feel like you're trying to hit on me; it's annoying."

Jane chuckled good-heartedly, but still looking apologetic.

"I guess I'll have to watch my manners then." he teased before returning to his desk. Teresa hesitated a second before blurting:

"I just have a question."

The man turned back to her and nodded, indicating he was now listening.

"Why did you tell me about your wife and the other stuff?" she asked quietly.

"Because I want you to trust me; and I figured the only way to gain it was to trust you first" he replied honestly. Then, he checked his watch and started to pack up. "It's close to four. I'll let you go earlier if you have… stuff to do or whatever. See you next class."

Teresa just watched him leave in silence, not sure about what she wanted to do with this new piece of information.

**-GA-**

Jane hurried to one classroom he knew was open, shut the door behind and locked it. He let his bag fall on the ground and back against the closest wall, taking his head in his hands.

He never intended to mention Angela today. He never thought he would speak of her again to anyone, aside from Grace. Yet, instead of the tale he wanted to serve her, he had spit a part of the truth. It was different two days ago because she asked about it… now he was the one speaking openly.

What was he thinking? He knew he was putting her ill at ease by standing so close. It was part of his strategy, to get a reaction; but he didn't know what he was doing when he brushed her hand. His focus had slipped a single second on how smooth her skin seemed to be and the impulse of touching it. He had no physical contact with anyone for the past three years, and he still had that part of himself craving for touch. Teresa Lisbon was an attractive young woman and she had something in her behaviour that caught his attention. Not only the similarities with his former wife he detected. But her eyes…those amazing green eyes…

His hands slipped over his face and rubbed it. Maybe accepting this mission was a bad idea. Maybe he should have stayed in that white room and fall asleep forever, like he deserved. Grace was a resourceful and smart young woman; she didn't need him to survive. And he had no-one else to mourn him; his loved ones died a long time ago.

Who would want him in the long term anyway?

"Agent Jane."

The blond man jumped off the wall, caught off guard by the familiar and strict voice. Madeline Hightower was standing in the classroom, arms crossed, and not looking pleased. At all. Great, he thought. An angered higher-up was the very last thing he needed.

"You and I have to talk" she said angrily. "Immediately."

* * *

**Next chapter, meet Rigsby xD**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all, I am SO SORRY for the long wait =.=! My muse abandoned me for other fics and I'll try to make next update quicker . Nothing much to add –except I've been terrible at replying reviews lately but I'll do better next time uu"****.**

**I had a craving for pastries the d****ay I wrote the first part; hence Rigsby's…job :P **

**Thanks to: ****P. Schoeller**** , 13Jo; MK; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate; ****Jisbon4ever ;**** emmaxjane (de rien :D); ****SakuraAkira365; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****STVVGHPDWMfan; ****leelou09; ****jasadin****for their reviews :D thanks for the alerts and favorite too :D! (hope I didn't forget anyone..)**

**And thanks to Navar for beta-ing this :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**9.**

Grace opened the fridge and frowned. Aside from a few leftovers, the shelves were completely empty. Or almost empty. A few vegetables, sauces…in short there wasn't enough to cook something decent for the both of them. So she picked up a bag and took off to the closest grocery store, cursing Jane. All right, the man was an angel so he didn't need to eat as much as she did. It didn't mean she couldn't skip meals too. Well, technically, just like any other human being, she _could_ just a few meals, but not that many…

Her attention was caught by the sign of a bakery and she glanced at the pastries on display. Some weird green stuff was sitting next to what looked like a red, fruity muffin and small tarts and pie that were just begging to be bought. Grace hesitated and checked her wallet. She had Jane's credit card for the groceries and a few bucks in change. Oh well, what was the meaning of changing life if she didn't enjoy it a bit?

Grinning widely, she pushed the front door and immediately turned towards the huge cookies and donuts shelf. The quiet ringing announcing her entrance caused some movement behind a back door and someone stepped out from behind. Too busy ogling at the attractive pastries on display, she didn't notice him right away.

"Can I help you miss?"

The sudden interruption caught her off guard and she lifted her head. A young man in his early twenties was standing behind the counter, a forced smile on his face. Grace scanned him from top to bottom wordlessly. Dark brown hair and dark eyes, taller than her, a handsome face and nervous smile, well-built and sort of awkward with his apron, and a tag-name with 'Wayne' written on it…with some leftover yellow stuff on the corner of his mouth. She smirked inwardly. He was good-looking for sure, perhaps a bit shy and definitively a glutton but unquestionably cute. She put on her best innocent-looking face and smiled back:

"Yes, thank you. Do you happen to know what are…those things made of?" she asked, pointing to the green things she had spotted behind the glassed wall. The young man shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably.

"I…uh…I think they are stuffed with cream and the green thing is marzipan. Sorry miss I am just selling here, I don't actually bake them."

_You don't bake __them but you sure eat them,_ she thought, put on a disappointed face, enjoying the poor young man's discomfort. It was extremely mean of her, and she knew it, but he was fun to tease.

"Oh, too bad. It's okay though, I understand. I'll take one anyway. Along with these two donuts" Grace added and went on picking up a few pastries on the way. Muffins, small cakes and appetizing things she wanted to try were not forgotten. They were about to pay for the total when she froze and asked suddenly:

"Oh wait, do you happen to have white cookies?"

His hand paused when she asked her question and Wayne stared at her in disbelief.

"White cookies?" he repeated dubiously. "What are…uh I'm not sure what…"

Grace rolled her eyes and added:

"White cookies; I mean cookies with white chocolate in it. I can understand you are not an expert but you should at least know the basics."

Wayne winced at her comment and babbled an apology while assuring they had some. Inside, the redhead was close to bursting with laugher. When she realised he was extremely upset of his incapacity to provide answers, she decided to put an end to his misery.

"Sorry, you couldn't have known, it's just what my family called them. You're just so easy to tease, my dear." she said grinning, giving him the right amount of money. "And next time, wipe your mouth better, you have some remains there…"

And to emphasise her point, stretched her finger and brushed the said place. Wayne's cheeks turned crimson at the boldness of her touch and she picked up her bag. One last flirting smile and she was out.

**-GA-**

Jane sighed in annoyance and stood in front of the Archangel, arms crossed.

"What?" he asked dryly, hinting he wasn't in the mood for a prolonged conversation. As such, Hightower went straight to the point.

"I am here about the subject of the Red Case."

"Grace?" Jane asked, frowning. "What's wrong with her?"

"I want to remove her from the operation. Since I don't have access to both your and her background, I cannot consider her as a reliable element in this mission. You will understand my decision."

"Of course" he replied good-naturally.

"So you will send her back immediately."

"Absolutely not."

The black woman raised her brows in surprise.

"No? And for what reason? I am the one giving orders here."

"And I am the one accomplishing this mission. Consequently; I am the only one in position to decide whether I shall or not use someone. As for Grace, her background does not matter; I was her last GA in charge, I know what I am doing."

Hightower narrowed her eyes.

"You don't understand the matter obviously. I can't –and won't- trust someone whom I can't read's file."

"So you can't –and won't- trust me."

The serious glint in his eyes told her everything she needed. He knew she had no access to his background and was obviously playing with her. Once on a mission, a Guardian Angel could not be called back unless there was a major reason, or he quitted. Using Grace as assistant was granted to him by her, and she technically couldn't take measures against it. Jane smirked inwardly. Perhaps he didn't like to follow rules, but it didn't mean he had no idea what they were. Before she could come up with a reply though, he continued:

"Archangel Hightower, I am not in the mood." he said with a hint of annoyance. "I have barely started my mission; you are already on my back. As much as I'm sure you are worried for Lisbon's salvation, you will leave me a bit more time to be a real part of her life. You want her to survive. You asked for me. Deal with my methods."

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"I've seen the way you acted with your charge…"

"My methods, deal with it."

"I'll turn a blind eye on your words and impertinence" she eventually said, fed up with his uncooperative behaviour and knowing that he wouldn't change his mind. "Don't let this girl get to you, Mr Jane. She is your charge; you will eventually have to leave her."

"I know; I will" he hissed between his teeth. "Just let me do my job."

The Archangel disappeared in a wave of smoke, clearly unhappy with the outcome. Jane closed his eyes and leant against the wall again. The memory of a tall, slender woman sobbing hysterically, hitting him weakly on the chest came up to him. Then it faded away, replaced by the picture of Teresa's eyes, filled with upcoming tears and trying hard to restrain them.

_You will eventually have to leave her._

Angela. Angela too was struggling with everything and even when he came to help her, she still wanted to chase him away. Whenever he saw someone like her…

_I know; I will._

And now he wished he could believe his own words.

**-GA-**

Teresa sighed when she pushed the door of the apartment. The boys wouldn't be there for some time, and her father was sleeping sound in the living room. She leant against the doorframe and crossed her arms. When did things start to turn so wrong? He wasn't so angry before, or even a while after her mother's death. Just…silent, and quiet. And then one day, he came home wasted. And since that day, it had turned worse and worse.

The teenager shook her head and picked up her bag again. She needed to go out. To breathe. To take advantage of a few moments she could be alone with her thoughts and try to figure things out. Her feet guided her to the park where she and Jane had talked the first time. She sat on the same bench and watched the kids playing again. Her mind wandered a bit before her thoughts stopped on a grinning, charming blond-haired man. The corner of her lips turned upwards. It seemed like she couldn't get Jane out of her head lately. The man had caught her attention and despite all of her best efforts to ignore him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Teresa smirked slightly and closed her eyes, allowing herself to daydream a bit. His warm smile, handsome features…the flushing of her cheeks when he teased her...She giggled quietly. Yeah, she definitively had a crush on him. Maybe in a different situation, in which John was out of the picture, she would have flirted with him, just for the fun of it. Nothing would have happened for sure, but…

"Hi, mind if I take a seat?"

Teresa lifted her head and realised Grace was standing right next to her, a paper bag in her hands and backpack over her shoulder. A quick glance around informed her no other bench was free…and obviously the redhead had no intention to keep company to the old man drooling over his newspaper or the mother looking too eager to share some deep and superficial secrets. The teenager resigned herself to meet her fate and nodded, moving to make some space.

"It's free."

Grace beamed –and Teresa noted the glint of relief in her eyes. She sat immediately, putting down her backpack on the ground. The paper bag was set on her knees and she immediately opened it, eyeing its contents with care. The dark-haired teenaged spotted the bright red and golden logo on the bottom of the bag and couldn't help but smile.

"Ah you went to 'The Parisian. I use to work there, as a part-time seller. The owner worked for a French Chef for a few years."

Grace nodded at her words and pulled a muffin out of it. According to the amount of sugar at the corner of her lips, the redhead had already eaten a few pastries on the way. Teresa was amused to see the sweet biscuit disappear within seconds. The redhead licked her fingers eagerly.

"Sorry for the manners, but they are so good…Want one?" she added, handing out the bag towards her. Teresa hesitated, and eventually gave in to temptation and stole a brownie.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now I need to hide that from my sight if I want to keep a few for my uncle" the redhead replied nonchalantly, hastily putting it back in her backpack and taking out some fashion magazine. "I swear he's going to pull a face when he'll realise I've got mint stuff –he hates that, but the chocolate should make up for it."

Teresa couldn't help but smile a little.

"He's a chocolate lover?"

"Yeah" the redhead replied. "Don't ever leave a pack of chocolate cookies near him. One minute it'll be full, the next there will only be crumbles left." She paused and added with a wicked grin. "Well I'm a little bit hypocrite, I have a soft spot for gummy bears. Give me a bag and I'll be your friend forever. Do you have a sweet tooth?"

Teresa chuckled, amused. When she had first met her, she would never have pictured Grace for the on-going type:

"I have a thing for cinnamon."

Grace smirked bitterly, apparently remembering something.

"It's not my favourite flavour, but I use to know a kid who was crazy about it" her mouth formed a thin line before she changed subject: "I didn't know Mr Jane would be such a sadist. Half of the class was late for the essay."

Teresa noted the change in her eyes when she had mentioned a 'kid' and recorded it in her memory. Then she chuckled amusingly at the end of her sentence and nodded.

"Some of them won't be happy for sure. And Mr Jane seems like the kind of man who doesn't fear his students and beat around the bush." A sudden realisation dawn upon her: she was sitting here, on a bench, with someone she barely know, making conversation with her and _enjoying_ it! The happy feeling she had fled away as dread slowly crept within her. She suddenly asked:

"Did you hear what the others said about me?"

The redhead nodded, flicking another page of her magazine.

"Sure. They had a lot of juicy details about your boyfriend's accomplishments."

Teresa winced slightly at her nonchalant tone. Did the girl have any idea of what she risked only _addressing_ her in a friendly way?

"Then why are you still running after me?"

Grace glanced at her before reporting her attention to her reading.

"I told you, I have seen –and met worse. People like you tend to wind up too lonely for their own good. I figured you could use a friend before you end up like them."

Teresa sighed and leant forwards, resting her elbows on her knees and closing her eyes. At the moment, she didn't feel like arguing. She was tired from her day and just wanted to enjoy some time alone, before heading back to her dysfunctional family. But apparently, some people had decided her peaceful moments were still too much.

"So no matter what, you're going to follow me?"

"I think that's what I just said."

The petite teenager glanced at her and added warily:

"And you know John is likely going to come after you."

"I can take care of myself" she replied calmly.

To that, Teresa snorted amusingly. Grace turned her head towards her and replied very seriously:

"Hey don't laugh! I could be a well-known delinquent someplace in New York, for all you know."

"Honestly, I have a hard time picturing you as a delinquent Grace. You don't fit the profile."

"You don't know me Teresa" the redhead replied coolly. "And I sure don't know you either, but I want to. We can do this the easy or the hard way. You can _let_ me in, or I can _force_ my way in."

The brunette busted into laugher. With Jane intrigued by her and Grace almost _threatening_ her to be her friend, she wondered if this could get any weirder. One day, she was drowning in her misery and wishing to walk out of this shit. The next, two weirdoes were obviously trying to sneak behind her shields. What they wanted from her was another story to tell.

"You always speak like this to people you're trying to befriend?" she asked, smirking in disbelief. Grace chuckled in turn and answered pleasantly:

"I don't have friends. The only people daring to get close walk away soon enough. Despite what you seem to think, I am not easy to handle."

"Oh really?" the petite brunette snarled dubiously.

"I figured we could hang out. You're lonely and I'm inevitably going to end up alone. And you know what they say, loneliness loves company…" she paused and frowned. "Or is it 'misery loves company'?"

Teresa chuckled at her debate and leant back on the bench.

"I'm just out to enjoy the evening" she started, and added: "And the quiet."

"I make no noise when I want to. Forget I am even here if you want. You don't need to talk…"

Grace's cell phone rang.

"So much for being quiet" Teresa mocked, grinning slightly.

The redhead grumbled something when she read the text she just received and muttered under her breath.

"Gotta go. My boss is calling me."

"Your boss?"

"Mrs Frye. I'm keeping her kids."

Teresa winced at her words.

"I heard they weren't exactly gentle little beings."

"Call them monsters" Grace growled. "You have any tricks to keep wild dogs at bait? I think I tried everything."

"Uh…horror stories?" the brunette offered. "My brothers use to love them when they were younger."

The redhead frowned, thinking. A few seconds later, her mind seemed to be set up.

"I can give it a try. Thanks for the tip."

As Grace walked away hurriedly Teresa relaxed back on the bench, eyes closed. Even if it had been a short conversation, she had enjoyed it. She hadn't allowed herself to speak nonsense to someone her age so…freely for longer than she cared to admit. With anyone else, she felt on edge, always remembering the threat of her pseudo-boyfriend hanging over their heads. But somehow, it felt different with Grace. She couldn't explain why, but the girl intrigued her; just like Jane, except that she did _not_ have a crush on the redhead. Jane and she…shared something. Perhaps their blunt manners, the way they tried –or forced- they way into her life. They both appeared same day after all.

A small smile grew on her lips. Maybe, just for once, she could allow herself to believe in what she was feeling right now. That maybe…just maybe…things were about to change.

* * *

**The green stuff Van Pelt eyed is called 'figue' (fig) in France. ****De-li-cious xD**

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peop****le! So here is the next chapter. Not much to say so I'll just let you read.**

**Thanks to ****The HongKonger;**** Jbon; emmaxjane (les figues…arf l'une de mes pâtisseries préférées –pas pu m'en empêcher :P); 13 Jo; ****leelou09; ****Jisbon4ever; ****P. Schoeller; ****vanilla339; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate; ****STVVGHPDWMfan**** for their reviews ! thanks for the favourite and alerts too :3 **

**And thanks to Navar for beta-ing this :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**10****.**

_A few weeks later_

It was not really a surprise when Grace Van Pelt sat next to Teresa Lisbon on her first day. There weren't many seats free in the classroom, and she obviously didn't know the girl's reputation. But when not only the redhead went on taking the same seat, started chatting with her in class and the brunette _replied,_ but both of them started hanging around together, _that_ shocked the whole teaching staff. Except Cho. Even though he thought her move was extremely bold, he was more annoyed by the fact the redhead had also infiltrated Frye's house without telling him.

The woman was on his list of potential suspects, but not his top priority. Judging from Van Pelt's behaviour though, he may need to focus more on her from now on…

"Lost deep in thought Mr Cho?" the now familiar voice of Patrick Jane pulled him out of his reverie. The blond man sat at the other's table, and the agent glanced around to make sure no-one would listen to their conversation. When he was certain the surroundings were secured, he turned back to Jane and growled between his teeth:

"What's the matter with you? You're out of your mind to let that girl do… what she's doing."

"You mean keeping the kids of one of her teachers to earn a bit of money and befriending an unfortunate girl?"

Cho hit the table with his fist in an angry gesture.

"Stop making it sounds like this is all innocent. We both know she is doing something extremely dangerous! Red John _will_ target her next if Frye really works for him."

"Well then let's keep making people think all of this is coincidence and _innocent_. As much as I trust Grace taking care of herself, I do not wish my niece to be brought in shady business; hence the reason why I came to bring you the list of people working as dealers inside the high-school under Red John's command to make your investigation easier." The blond man pulled a white sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Cho. The agent took it, glanced at the names and frowned back at Jane.

"Mrs Miller? Seriously?"

The blond man shrugged.

"She is the school nurse and has easy access to any kind of drugs. She was also arrested two years ago for drug dealing in San Diego, but managed to erase that little fact from her file by flirting with the right people. And don't tell me you didn't think of her because despite your charming fiancée, you had a tiny crush on her."

Cho sighed annoyingly.

"That's not relevant. How did you have access to this information?"

"I have my own ways."

"And do you have proof about those people involvement?"

Jane grinned:

"Hey, I found you the names, Mr Cho. I won't do your job for you."

"How can I trust you then?"

"You can't. And you need to work fast from now on. Don't they say that killers tend to be meaner when we're close to catching them?"

Despite the smiling face, Jane was worried. He knew, as well as Cho did, that Red John would soon make a move. His cell suddenly buzzed, signalling he had received a new text. Grace. He frowned at the content and sighed. Cho didn't need to be a CBI Agent to realise something wasn't going according to the blond man's plans. Or rather something happened that he wasn't expecting.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. Jane sighed again in annoyance and rubbed his face.

"While I just brush him, Grace is really toying with the devil. She wants to go to a nightclub tomorrow and somehow managed to convince Lisbon to go with her. Guess that means I'm on stakeout."

**-****GA-**

When she entered the room, Teresa felt she in fact had gone through a portal to another dimension. She was sure she could easily lose Grace in the mass and wouldn't hear her over the deafening boom boom boom so didn't loosen her grip on her hand when they headed straight for a compact crowd of people moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music. Some were dancing alone in their corner, oblivious to their fellow dancers; some were in groups, like the five girls shifting from one foot to the other on the dance floor, laughing like they were having the time of their lives; some were dancing in duets –like that couple over there, and…Teresa narrowed her eyes in attempt to get a clearer view. Were the two young people _rubbing_ so close against each other? She winced at the view, thinking _that_ was certainly what they called 'dirty dancing' or something similar.

"Remind me why I agreed to come with you?" she shouted to her accomplice, leaning forwards, as close as possible to her ear.

"You want to loosen up sweetie" the redhead replied as loudly without looking at her. "And so do I."

Grace didn't comment further, and Teresa gladly accepted that fact. She knew perfectly well why she was acting so stupidly and recklessly. If Red John ever heard about this, God knew what he would do about that new detail. But if she was honest with herself, she was doing it because she _wanted_ to know what he would do about it. She was getting tired of always watching behind her back, paying attention to who she talked to and in what tone. Having someone to talk to, even if it was about unimportant and superficial things, was …refreshing. It wasn't much – but in her mind, it was still an attempt at rebellion against the solitary life Red John had forced her into.

For some reasons, befriending Grace had come naturally. Teresa appreciated her open mind and straightforwardness. Whether it was something she wanted to hear or not, the redhead never minced her words. She was right when she said, sitting on that bench, that she didn't know her. The brunette found it difficult to have a decent profile of her. Each time she thought she had pinned the perfect sketch, Grace would say or do something that surprised her. The redhead always seemed to have that hidden side in her, ready to strike and shock everyone. A dark side very few people had seen until now.

"C'mon, let's dance!"

Teresa followed, truthfully a little bit excited. She had never been to a nightclub – age and lack of opportunity had always stopped her - and she was glad her first time was with Van Pelt. Being with Grace made her forget her worries and made her feel…free. John hadn't contact her since she had started hanging out with Grace, and despite Teresa knowing it was just a matter of time before he wanted to bed her again –or force her to give up the only semblance of friendship she had in years; she still wanted to make the most of it.

The DJ switched songs. A melody she did not recognise pierced the room and when Grace let go of her hand and gave her a gentle slap on the hip before swinging her own, she rolled her eyes in disbelief. On the dance floor she could barely see and hear anything clearly, only sense the heat of people around her. Lights were flashing violently in her eyes and the music was so loud she could barely concentrate on anything else. So she closed her eyes and swung her hips to the beat in turn. Forgetting Van Pelt, forgetting her environment, she lost herself in the dancing, feeling a nice, pleasant sensation of freedom as she did. No-one would tell her how to move, no-one would recognize her (she had insisted on that point when Grace first blurted the idea, forcing them to drive to a location far enough), and most of all, not one would harm her.

This was just supposed to be…cathartic; to allow her to free the anger she locked inside so deeply and couldn't voice in fear of retaliation from a certain someone. But he wasn't there tonight. And she was determined to take advantage of that fact.

A guy stood in front of her and attempted to enter her personal space with a few moves. Teresa stared at him in the eyes with a naughty smirk and shook her head before looking away. He didn't try further and for a few minutes, she was left alone. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, or even cared if strangers were watching her. All that mattered now was the music and not to lose the beat.

Some other guy, barely taller than she was and obviously much more experienced on the dance floor showed up from her side and immediately entered her personal space. His moves were sponging hers, and she soon felt him sliding behind her, like the couple she had spotted earlier. Surprisingly it didn't freak her out. The teenager knew he was trying to get the upper hand by brushing teasingly her body, to make _her _follow his lead.

Teresa challenged him, swinging faster, still following the rhythm, but being unpredictable. He adapted to every gesture, every move she made, as if he could predict them from the start. In the end, she allowed him to slip his arms around her waist and nuzzle her neck. She smirked in spite of herself, knowing that a few weeks before she would have never allowed herself to make such a bold move with a complete stranger.

The music halted a few seconds and he released her from his hold. When she turned to thank him for the dance, he merely smiled at her and walked away quickly, not letting her enough time to catch the features of his face. Teresa frowned then shrugged, thinking that this was probably a general occurrence in places like this. In the background, she spotted Grace waving at her from the bar. Realising she was a little bit tired –if not exhausted from this first effort, the brunette left the dance floor with no regrets. She could always come back later.

Grace tapped an empty seat next to her.

"I got us some drinks" she announced .

"I thought you have no money?"

They had indeed sneaked in by the window of the employees' bathroom – and at the thought Teresa wondered once again why she followed her friend blind-eyed so stupidly. The redhead shrugged and leant closer, inches to her ear to make sure no-one could hear what she was about to whisper –or shout carefully:

"If you want to thanks anyone, thanks the big guy over there." She nodded towards a middle-height, plump blond young man waddling around, shaking his arms in the air. "His whole attention was set on you; it was easy to pick-pockets."

Teresa blinked in disbelief and stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"Are you _serious_?"

The smirk she gave her in return spoke volumes.

"Here are your drinks."

The bartender slid two large glasses in their direction. Grace caught them with ease and handed one to Teresa. The liquid inside was a weird mixture of orange and yellow, decorated with a slice of orange on the border of the glass and a small parasol.

"What's that?"

"Just drink sweetie. And there's no alcohol, promise."

Teresa obeyed reluctantly, biting the straw and sucked up. To her agreeable surprise, a subtle taste of pineapple, passion fruit and _cinnamon_ spread in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at the redhead, yet couldn't help the upward twist of her lips. Grace merely shrugged and smirked back as she took a gulp of her own drink –some weird green thing.

Still toying with her straw and taking a few sips, Teresa rested an elbow on the bar and scanned the other tables and couches. They were all filled with young people having a good laugh, talking, arguing or totally wasted. Her attention was caught by a tall young man sitting on a nearby chair, glancing in their direction. Or rather at…

"I think there's a guy ogling at you" she said as discreetly as she could. The redhead glanced in the direction the brunette indicated with a nod, and when she caught who Teresa was talking about, smirked amusingly.

"I know him" Grace said. "He works at…the Parisian you called it? Wayne was the seller when I went to buy the pastries."

"And he remembers you? That was like…three weeks ago right? Not that you are easily forgotten!" Teresa added quickly when the redhead glanced at her puzzled. "But they are quite popular and have lots of clients…"

Grace chuckled at her rambling.

"I kinda –sorta flirted with him" she admitted. "He is easy to teas- oh turn back to the bar sweetie he's coming over to us."

Both giggling, they reported their attention on their drinks and waited until the tall young man eventually leant close to them. Another young man, with more blondish hair but as fit, stood behind him.

"Good evening ladies" the brown-haired one greeted with a shy smile. "My friend's name here is Craig O' Laughlin and I am…"

"Wayne, we know" the redhead cut with a grin. He blushed to the two girls' amusement and cleared his throat.

"Uh…anyway, Craig and I were wondering if we could buy you two a drink."

Grace glanced immediately at Teresa. The brunette shrugged, knowing why her friend silently asked her permission first. As much as she didn't seem to care for herself, she wasn't taking the threat of Red John lightly. But tonight, Teresa was already deep into it; why not dig a little more?

"Deal. You can pay the next round" the redhead replied, flashing a wide beam to the two others. The guys made themselves comfortable and started a dull conversation. At first, when they tried to get to know them better, Grace immediately changed subject, leading them on a safer territory and made them understand there were not going to deep in their personal lives. It was mostly the redhead and Craig doing the talk at first, both apparently more at ease with this kind of useless introductive chitchat.

Teresa didn't mind speaking much and was perfectly content with sipping in her drink. While she was used to stay awake at unusual hours for some jobs, the extra-exercise she made tonight was already getting to her. She hoped she would soon have that so-called adrenaline rush around one a.m. Craig paid his round and focused entirely on the redhead. Seeing Teresa wasn't much into talking, Wayne tried to fit into the conversation as well. What amused the petite teen was, as soon as he started speaking, Van Pelt's interest shifted immediately. It was obvious to her that the redhead preferred the tall man.

"I'm going back on the dance floor" Grace suddenly blurted, jumping off her seat. Wayne followed immediately –faster than his disappointed friend. "'Resa, you going up too?"

The brunette shook her head.

"I'll go back later."

Now that he was left behind, Craig turned towards Teresa. The petite teen still spotted the redhead waving at her in apology and she grinned in amusement. Wasn't being annoyed by some guy part of the fun? The young man started talking about himself, and Teresa took back the 'fun' comment. He hadn't stopped talking for ten good minutes about his school and his life and his brothers and previous girlfriends (seriously, do you really talk about previous girlfriends with a girl you are hitting on?) and his troubles with the football team which wouldn't recognise his real worth and she was about to snap and shot something very mean at him when…

"Mind if I cut in?"

Craig glared at the newcomer and Teresa immediately felt a wave of relief. Despite only hearing him a few hours a week, she would recognize this voice anywhere. She when she turned her back to the young man to face a blond-haired man wearing plain jeans and white shirt; she couldn't help the wide grin spreading over her face.

"Good evening Mr Jane" she greeted a little too enthusiastically, even to her own ears. That seemed to amuse the man, who sat next chair and ordered a coke. Teresa couldn't believe it. Either all of this was a huge coincidence plotted by someone up there, or he was extremely good at stalking.

"What are you doing here Mr Jane? Following me again?"

The blond man grinned and shrugged.

"What can I say? It seems we both have the same attraction for the same places."

"I came on the insistence of a friend. What's your excuse?" she teased amusingly.

"I came for a bit of fun" he replied, grinning back at her with that so-special smile and she felt her cheeks burning. She couldn't blame her alcohol-deprived drink. Perhaps it was the atmosphere; perhaps it was the closeness of their seats. But she was sure that if he went on looking at her that way, she could not be held responsible for her actions; handsome –and _single- _people like him should be forbidden on the market. Especially since she was not supposed to…

Some little voice in her head screamed '_oh screw John will you_' and she asked with her most flashing and -she hoped- flirting smile:

"Then are you up for a dance?"

* * *

**The drink Lisbon is drinking is called 'Cinderella' and seriously, it doesn't taste too bad ;)**

**You will get some Jisbon next chapter btw **

**Thanks for reading so far! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**This must be the quickest update I've made recently :D. ****Anyway nothing much to say (again) so I will just let you read :)**

**Thanks to ****emmaxjane; ****PJaneL; ****STVVGHPDWMfan; ****leelou09; ****Jisbon4ever; ****xanderseye; ****Lauri-mentalist; ****Kuhlama; ****vanilla339**** for their reviews ! thanks for the alerts and favourite too :3**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this x3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**11.**

Jane slammed the door closed and leant against it. His back hit the handle while falling back and he bit his lower lip to restrain a groan of pain. He didn't try to move though, wanting to feel the soreness a little more. Right now, words couldn't even appear to formulate a coherent thought in his head. Right now, he didn't know who he should hate the most. Teresa, for acting like she did, or himself, for getting along with it.

He was doing it again. Or rather, he was straight on the way of repeating that damn mistake.

The past weeks had been calm enough. He only had to keep an eye on whatever Grace and Teresa did; make sure no-one would come close to harm them. His angelic aura protected them for a while, and Grace's presence reinforced his positive vibes. They shared the same blood after all.

He had to admire the strong face Teresa put up, especially when he saw how well she took care of her brothers -two of them only, Thomas seemed to have vanished from their lives- and at the same time bear the insults of her father. During his first visit, he had invaded the man's mind and made sure he wouldn't raise his hand on his children. It didn't stop him, under the influence of alcohol, to open his sharp mouth. That wasn't much, Jane knew it, but at least he felt better knowing the Lisbon kids would not get bruises from their father for a while. A too great change would have brought attention, and attention was the last thing he wanted right now.

Even during class, he could see Teresa was trying. When Jane glanced discreetly at her, he saw her eyes focused over her notebook, writing down a few things here and there…And that extra attention from his part should have rang a bell. He was…observing her too much. Truthfully, he was fascinated by her. Teresa was a beautiful young woman. She and Angela were similar in character, yet different at the same time. While his former wife was trying hard to get out of her situation and sometimes struggled with all her strength; Teresa let the events overwhelm her, without really fighting them anymore.

Jane covered his face with his hands, as if hiding the world from his eyes would be the best way to resolve his current problems. It wouldn't of course, but right now, he needed to relive a bit of the tension.

Half an hour ago, he was miles from there, following discreetly Grace and his charge to the nightclub. Everything was going fine –though he felt a pang of…jealousy when she let that dancer rub against her- until the two guys came to chat with them. After a few moments, he decided they had nothing to fear and flirted with a few women around not to sound out of context. He wasn't worried when Grace left with her suitor and started dancing. It was when he saw Teresa getting tired of the blonder guy that he decided to intervene for her sake. And when she invited him to dance…that had been his mistake.

He glanced at the ring around his finger and bit his lower lip guiltily. After that major accident, he had sworn he would never get involved with someone again. He wanted to badly to keep that word but that girl, Teresa, she was breaking his resolve so easily…

"I'm sorry Angela" he sobbed, not even managing to face the picture of his diseased wife and daughter. "I'm so sorry."

**-GA-**

_Light. Music. Warm atmosphere. She closed her eyes, swinging her hips to the beat, forgetting everything. Noth__ing else existed anymore. Nothing else existed but her, the music…and him. _

It was early morning and she should have been up for a while, but Teresa was not even close to get up from bed. She had tossed all night, trying to chase away the mental images invading her mind and leftovers of the previous night.

_When she moved against him, he followed her move so swiftly, so perfectly she barely realised he was behind her; spooning her every moves. When he rested his hands on her hips, she made an even bolder movement and guided them with hers. She didn't know what she was doing. It was like something had possessed her and was pushing her to act like this. Bold. Especially when she brought his fingers over her stomach, making him step even closer, chest to back, __arms surrounding her, till she could feel his breath tickling her ear. Nuzzling her neck. She didn't fight it, too lost in the wild rhythm of the music and busy focusing on the warmth growing within each time he brushed her body. _

Teresa knew she should have stopped it right there. She should have awakened, put a halt on this whole farce, but at the moment she did not. Even if she had so badly wanted to, she couldn't…stop herself. The teenager turned on her side and closed her eyes. The feeling of his fingers lingering over her was still there, burning her skin to a deeper degree. The mere _thought_ of how good he could make her feel still gave her shivers.

_The melody suddenly stopped, replaced by another one. Just then she realised the extent of her action and felt her cheeks burning. When she turned to face him and apologise for her behaviour, she was greeted by an irregular breath, dilated pupils and dark blue eyes. Instead of scaring her, his intensive gaze attracted her even more. The new music __felt somehow…sensual. When he stretched out his hand, as an invitation, she took it without hesitation. They didn't content themselves with brushes this time. Her back remained against his chest all along while his hands never left her hips. _

He was just so infuriating, seductive with his smile and serious, intense expression. She teased him, rolling her hips against him, evading him when he seemed to get closer. He was trying to reach out for her, but she kept escaping his grip. The little game lasted for a while, until he got enough and pulled her by the arm in a deserted corridor.

_She didn't remember how they ended there, her back against the wall and him leaning over her, his forearms __resting each side of her head. _

"_What are you playing at?" __he growled, his darkened eyes easing their way into her soul. Her lips were parted, she was breathing heavily and she had no idea what she was doing. Aside from standing there, facing that man, and having absolutely no control over her actions, she had no idea. Or rather…_

"_I'm tired" she whispered. _

_Teresa__ had no idea if he caught her real meaning, but somehow she felt he did. It wasn't like he had known her for a long time. They exchanged a few words in class when needed, once or twice in the corridor for various reasons. He hadn't tried to pass her barriers anymore, and she had kept daydreaming of him in her corner like half of the girls of the classroom did. They hadn't tired to get closer, their conversations were class related. Yet…yet he shared the dark light in her eyes. And he was always there. _

_When she felt a little down and Grace couldn't cheer her up, when she was alone and having dark thoughts, he would appear in a corner of a corridor. He would brush her arm, asking in a compassionate voice if she needed anything. She would shake her head and thank him, assuring him she already felt better. And she was. Each time he was nearby, Teresa had that peaceful sensation, telling her everything would be okay as long as he was around. _

"_I'm sick tired of restraining myself. I want to live up before I die." __She brushed his cheek with a finger. "And I noticed the way you look at me…Am I really just another helpless cause?"_

_He hadn't answered,__ just stared at her wordlessly. The faint lights of the corridor played shadows over his handsome face. She could feel his warm breath over her lips and she suddenly longed to feel them. _

He could have done anything to her at that moment; Teresa knew she would have followed. She had seen the widely dilated pupils, _read_ the inside battle he was fighting –choosing between giving into temptation or follow reason. Deep inside, she had dearly wished him to throw all rationality through the window. If only to forget what she would have to face back home; if only to see if it would be…different with him. She even started teasing the bottom of his shirt and brushed his lips to help him make his decision. But of course, that never happened.

"_Hey Teresa, you're in __here…" _

_Grace's frame appeared in the corner of the corridor. Her face was frozen in a stunned expression and for some reason, Teresa felt instantly guilty and…scared. What would the redhead think of her if she saw her flirti__ng with –or seducing- one of their teachers? Granted he wasn't exactly old –mid-twenties or something?- and extremely good-looking, but this was wrong at so many levels…And she didn't want to lose the only friend she had over some stupid move. _

"_Get off her" the redhead growled suddenly; and Teresa felt a deep shiver run through her spine. Thought the tone was cool, she could almost feel the burning anger within her eyes. "How _dare_ you?" _

"_Grace…" Teresa started, but didn't know what to actually say. Her friend ignored her words and__ hissed: _

"_Get off__ her NOW!" _

_The blond man stepped away and turned his back to them__ wordlessly. The redhead walked up to her and grabbed her wrist forcefully._

"_And __you are coming with me."_

"Teresa! You need to get up or you'll be late!" Ray called throughout the door.

The brunette sighed resignedly and forced herself to step out of her warm bed. She had no desire to head back in class and face Jane, much less Grace. The drive back had been in a complete silence, with no music to fill the gap. Grace's fingers had been holding the wheel so tightly her knuckles had turned white. Even though she blamed the shock being the reason of her silence, Teresa thought she spotted something in the redhead's gaze. There was anger for sure, disbelief and perhaps disappointment, but also a little glint of a feeling she didn't think she would expect from the redhead right then.

Fear. Grace was scared of something. Or rather, Teresa's behaviour had scared her at some point, though she couldn't exactly understand why.

"Teresa!" Christopher called this time. "We gotta leave!"

If she didn't attend and pretended to be sick, it would be like running away from them and Teresa was not the kind of girl to run away from her mistakes; she knew what she needed to do. Apologize to Jane for trying to seduce him –especially since she was the one who accused him of wanting to sleep with her at first place -and make amends with Grace.

Afterwards, Teresa even wondered why she had acted that way. No alcohol, no drugs, just her mere attraction for him and…okay, perhaps more like a major attraction. Control had been the last thing on her mind as soon as his fingers had brushed her skin. As if that tiny contact had unleashed something in her mind and shattered the restrain she first intended to keep.

"Teresa, last call."

The teenager shook her head, grabbed some clean clothes and dressed up quickly. When she passed in front of her mirror, she realised how tired she really looked. Deep circles were hanging under her eyes, and her skin had got paler. Not only had the night left marks, but her unexplainable behaviour was eating her. Teresa hugged herself and looked away. She had acted…like a whore. Throwing herself at him. She breathed in deeply and headed to the door, wiping away the few tears threatening to appear.

She thought she couldn't fall deeper in the hellhole she was in. Guess she had still managed to find a shovel to dig a little more.

**-GA-**

As Teresa more or less expected, Grace gave her the silent treatment as sanction. She wouldn't talk to her, even less look at her. As much as the brunette understood her reaction, it still made her sick not to talk with her. Half of the morning had passed, but she missed already their small conversations. She had tried to apologize, but the redhead always turned away when she opened her mouth. Then again, they still had to go to class. When lunchtime arrived Teresa decided to take another chance.

As soon as the bell rang though, every student hurried out of class, and she had to walk very fast to catch up with her friend. The redhead was already halfway crossing the high-school's gardens when she managed to join her.

"Grace…"

The brunette saw Grace sigh annoyingly and eventually turn her attention to her. The anger was still lingering in her eyes, as well was the fear. Teresa bit her lower lip, knowing she really needed to patch up things.

"Please listen to me!" she pleaded. "I…I'm sorry okay? I never wanted this to happen…"

"Given the look on both your face, you were pretty eager to start something" Grace replied dryly. "I mean, I totally agree with the fact you need to loosen up; but with a _teacher_? Seriously Teresa, I never thought you'd act so stupid!"

The petite teenager suddenly felt a burst of anger growing inside. Who was the redhead to judge her?

"_Seriously_? You have no idea what I've been through this last couple of years! I really, really like Mr Jane and if I could get what I want just for one night then I'd jump on the occasion. Do you know what it's like to live in fear? To do things that make you feel dirty and ashamed for days? To expect any moment a call from the hospital or the police saying that your family had been found beaten –or worst dead?"

Grace didn't even blink an eyelid.

"Yes I do" she replied coolly. "You are not the only one whose life hasn't been a fairy tale, Teresa."

The petite teenager opened her mouth to reply something, when she caught sight of something. Her blood froze as she spotted a vision of a scene she wished would have never happened.

Red John was at the high school. And he was walking in their direction, a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't like it? Please let me know :P**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heya I'm back :3! I swear, I had a few troubles with the plotline and some events to place, but it should be good from now on. And hopefully next chapter should show up faster :)**

**Thanks to TheDevilWearsVests; ****leelou09; ****The HongKonger; ****DKgIrL;**** Blue; ****Jisbon4ever;**** Anni; ****STVVGHPDWMfan; ****xanderseye;**** MK (no problem :D I'm glad you still like it); ****BabyMonster13; ****13 Jo; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever**** for their reviews xD ! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**11.**

_The petite teenager opened her mouth to reply something, when she caught sight of something. Her blood froze as she spotted a vision of a scene she wished would have never happened._

_Red John was at the high school. And he was walking in their direction, a wicked grin on his face._

**-GA- **

Teresa's uneasiness immediately alerted the redhead. She turned followed the brunette's gaze and frowned at the newcomer. Grace didn't say a word though, and observed the nonchalant figure coming closer to them. The young man didn't look like much of a danger in her eyes, but she could feel immediately Teresa feared him. Her shoulders had tensed her fist had clenched, and if she had looked closer, there was sweat forming on her forehead.

"Good morning babe" he greeted them cheerfully. "It's been a while don't you think?"

A while. Yeah a while, Teresa thought. He hadn't phoned her for weeks, and she had almost forgotten him…too bad he couldn't have done the same. Teresa glanced quickly at the redhead. Right now, she wished she had telepathy to urge her to walk away - or at least not stay here. Her friend didn't seem frightened by the newcomer and she knew enough of Grace to tell the redhead would not be easily impressed. She just hoped the girl would have enough sense to shut up and let her do the talking.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

Teresa's attention went immediately back to Red John as she realised she had been zoning out for at least a full minute.

"Sorry" she muttered, lowering her eyes. She could hear a low chuckle from her _boyfriend_ and didn't know if it was a good thing to consider he was in good mood. Would he be bringing her back with him? She hoped not…

"I was saying" he said, taking a step closer. "That I have been neglecting you lately; so I decided to jump by and tell you that tonight I'll make up for the lost time…I'll need my favourite whore by my si…"

"Hey talk to her on a different tone" Grace barked, cutting him from his speech. Teresa tensed immediately. Jeez, that was _exactly_ what she wanted to avoid.

"This is none of your business beautiful" Red John replied nonchalantly. So far, he didn't seem offended, merely amused by her reaction.

"You're standing in my personal space, so yeah it's my business. And don't call me 'beautiful', you're not even handsome."

The young man frowned and stood eye-to-eye with the redhead. Teresa felt her blood freeze. Her boyfriend wasn't used to be talked like this, and she did _not_ want Grace to be harmed.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?"

"Given your arrogant attitude and cowardice by showing up with a handful group bodyguards, you're Red John. And you might want to teach them to hide better then behind trees. They're not exactly discreet."

Red John frowned at her lack of backing up. Teresa was extremely tempted to apologise in favour of her friend, but she wondered if that just wouldn't add fuel on the fire. She cursed herself inwardly, hating her cowardice right now. The previous day, she didn't give a damn about what the young man could think about her actions. Even worse, she wanted to provoke him at some point to get a reaction. But now, facing the real threat -especially since Grace was involved- it changed everything. And trying to interact in favour of others had not ended with positive results in the past; so despite her urge to protest, the brunette shut up and watched.

"You are a pretentious bitch, you know that?"

"So have I been told" Grace replied immediately, taking a step closer. He didn't move, narrowed his eyes at her and growled:

"Step back before I come after you and make you regret your words."

He walked past her and headed towards Teresa. What he did not expect was Grace grabbing his arm, throwing him backwards and holding his shirt with one firm hand, face inches of hers.

"I may not be as powerful in this area as you are, but one step wrong and count on a gang fight between your pathetic army and me."

"And who do you think you are?" the young man snorted. The redhead had a wicked grin.

"I'm her friend, you unhappy piece of shit. Now cut the crap and get out of my sight before I decide to hunt you down like a pathetic worm and feed you to my neighbour's dogs. Not that they actually have dogs, but that's just a detail" she added, releasing him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to take care of your associates over there."

Teresa realised that three guys had showed up holding baseball bats in their hands when Grace had grabbed John by the collar. Of course, she thought, he would never walk around town alone…even less in the high school, even if it was just to tell her to come over for the night. It freaked her out to see how confident the redhead seemed to be when she walked up to meet her opponents, even if she was two times thinner and Teresa really, really hoped Grace wasn't lying when she said she could take care of herself.

Her attention was quickly diverted though. A hard slap on her cheek reminded her boyfriend dearest was still there.

"You have really forgotten where your priorities lie here" he hissed. "This girl lacked respect towards me. She must pay the consequences."

Someone grunted with pain in the background. Teresa's gaze was immediately reported to the fighting scene and froze. A light smirk grew over her lips, and this time, she couldn't hold back the comment:

"I think you're the one getting your ass kicked this time."

**-GA-**

For the first time in years, Jane did not have the courage to stand up and plan a rescue for his charge. His feelings towards Teresa left him puzzled and a little lost. He knew he was attracted to her; no doubt about that. What annoyed him a little was…what could he do to counter it? Did he even want to slow down whatever was starting to grow between them? For Teresa's sake, he knew he should put a halt but…For the hundredth time, he sighed discouragingly.

It wasn't the same way he and Angela started their relationship. In some ways they had started it the moment they met. In a bar. Drunk. And she jumped him, literally speaking. He hadn't stopped her, for at that moment it was the only way he could sneak into her life and have a reason to come back. It was night after night, sharing her body and soul that he slowly fell for the fair-haired woman. Her incredible stubbornness, the unexpected attachment that grew from their relationship, the little miracle that was born from their union…

But Teresa? Teresa was…different. She had caught his eye the first moment he laid his gaze on her. He had seen immediately the vulnerability, the slowly fading light…Not wanting to sound egotistic, but the second he noted that particular glint, he knew he was the only one who could save her. No angels could tell the difference between the various levels of despair and resignation of a human being. How deep the roots were, how willing they were to fight against it…He could recognise the signs of aggravation or salvation. Because of his particularity, he knew…

Cho barged into the room and once he spotted him, grabbed his arm to make him stand up. Jane pulled out of his grasp and glared at him. Why couldn't he be left alone for a while? Granted he was a con and had told the Asian man, but it was no need to use such harsh manners.

"You're coming with me right now" the Asian man ordered dryly.

"Or yeah? Why so?"

"Your niece is putting up a show out there and no-one seems able to stop her. So either you do, or I call the cops."

The blond man frowned in puzzlement. Putting up a show? What did the man mean? As if hearing his untold question, Cho added annoyingly:

"She's beating up Red John's acolytes. Now stop her before this gets out of hand."

**-GA-**

When Grace saw the three guys stepping out of the shadows, ready for a fight, she could hardly hold back the rise of adrenaline. It had been months since she had a worthwhile opponent and lately, repressing her need to fight had pushed her on edge. She knew she didn't need to act so harsh with Teresa, but the unfortunate girl's action unnerved her even more. Or rather, it was Jane's response to her actions that pulled the trigger. He was engaged in the same pattern that caused him so much pain; and the helplessness she felt did not improve her mood. She needed the release. She needed to _hit_ someone. And those poor henchmen were on their way to be her newest victims.

The first guy –a blond-haired with brown eyes- raised his bat. Poor fellow would never know what would fall on him, she thought, smirking. She ducked easily the weapon and kicked him in the stomach hard then punched his nose. The feeling of breaking bones under her fist gave her a sensation of thrill she thought she had forgotten. The second one tried to catch her from behind. She just had to leant forwards to duck, feeling the bat brush the back of her head and used her position to jump on her hands and kick out his jaw.

The third one was larger and faster, she could say, but she hadn't been an underground fighter champion for nothing. With a few ducks and well placed punches, he was down as well. When she turned back to finish off the first one, he plunged his hand behind his back.

Everything changed when a black, shining metallic appeared the next second in his hand. Grace's blood froze at the sight and since that moment, the entire world vanished. She didn't feel the third guy shoving her on the ground. She didn't feel their kicks, didn't hear their laughs. She couldn't care less of Teresa's shouts and pleads in the background. Her mind was only focused on one detail; the gun resting in the guy's hands and the picture, the voice and the fear tagging along with it.

_A tall man, standing in the corridor. Hands tainted with red. __"Come here sweetie. Come here. We need to join mom and Jason now that they're sleeping, what do you think?"_

Another blow to the head. Something came to blur her vision. Something red.

_The gunshot. The blond man standing in the doorway__, then rushing to hug her tightly. _"_You're safe Grace. You're safe now."_

The bat came back to flirt closer with her head. This time she rolled on the side to avoid it and caught the wooden stick. Since that moment, her eyes became blank, she stopped feeling and her body went on auto-pilot. No need to restrain the hidden strength sleeping within her anymore. She didn't care if she hurt them, if she broke bones or even if she killed them. Survival instincts were taking the upper hand from now on, so nothing would stop her until they leave her alone. Nothing.

**-GA-**

At first, it amused Teresa greatly to see her boyfriend getting a taste of his own treatment. To assist at his follower's beating up must have been a great humiliation for such a proud person. When one of his acolytes drew out a gun from his belt and Grace froze, when they started beating her up and the redhead didn't react, the enjoyment turned into horror. And when she saw the satisfied smirk on the young man's face, she knew she had to do something before this got even more out of hand.

"Leave her alone now!" she shouted at him, grabbing his collar in turn. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

John grabbed her wrist forcefully and tightened his grasp until she was forced to release, wincing under the pain.

"Your _girlfriend_ lacked respect. You are lacking respect to me too lately. Did that bitch corrupt you so much?"

Teresa didn't answer, too busy staring at the fight occurring behind them.

"And you need to be remembered who you belong to. One wrong word and I will call the cops."

He released her, but this time Teresa was over. She could bear the insults, the humiliations and the rapes, the whispers from neighbours and people, the isolation he put her into and having to work her ass-off to feed her brothers properly. But this was the last straw. Beating the only thing close as a friend she ever had in years?

"Screw you!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Her hands clenched and she aimed for his face.

The small satisfactions she got from her impulsive move was first the stunned look on John's face as her fist encountered his nose in a very harsh way. Then, the glint of pain in his eyes and the step he took back to hold the sore part. And eventually, the hurt groan he emitted not quite discreetly and elegantly. Certain his attention was distracted now; she turned back in the redhead's direction…and stilled. Grace was no longer being dominated by the three gorillas. She had the upper hand again, but this time did not content herself in using her fists and feet. One of the bats was in her hands, repetitively hitting the back of a fallen guy. The two others had fled away –or rather crawled away- in front of their opponent's rage.

Teresa couldn't see the teenager's face from her position, but she could feel the intensity of her anger. And now if the redhead didn't stop her beating, she was going to…

"Grace, stop it you're gonna kill him!"

The redhead had the bat raised over the guy's head, ready to hit harder. Teresa called out again, praying she would reach out to her friend before she acted for good. Before the redhead could move, the petite teenager reached for her wrist and managed to stop the dropping of the stick.

"Grace…" she called again, trying to catch her gaze.

At the sound of her voice, the teenager froze and her arm went limp. The bat fell from her hand and she suddenly looked…distant. Teresa spotted forming tears in the corner of her eyes and her breath turning irregular.

"Grace" Teresa repeated more firmly, leading the young woman away from her victim. The redhead followed with such docility it surprised her. After a closer scanning of her general body, aside from the dirty clothes and bruises over her skin, she noted a thin of blood falling from her temple.

"Grace you're bleeding?"

To her utter surprise, the redhead merely laughed. Laughed, in a way that gave her the creeps. And when she thought Grace's voice would be quavering…

"Am I?" she asked with a clear, almost cheerful tone, raising her hand to her head. "That must be why I feel so dizzy."

"You need to sit" Teresa ordered, trying hard not to panic at the sight of her waddling friend, who somehow was still standing up.

The redhead took off unexpectedly without a word. Teresa moved to follow her but a hand grabbed her shoulder gently and she felt pull backwards.

"Leave her alone Teresa, she'll be fine. You need to worry about yourself right now."

When she recognised Jane's voice, the brunette relaxed almost instantly.

"Come with me."

His warm hand distracted her again, and she followed the blond man without putting up much of a fight. She wordlessly walked by his side with him, not caring where they were heading. His hand never left her shoulder; never made her feel trapped. They made her feel…safe.

"Don't you dare walk out on me!" she heard Red John scream angrily in the afar.

He was the last thing on her mind. It was like…some irresistible influence acted upon her senses. Like a white curtain was surrounding and blinded her when he was around. Pushing her worries aside. And that scared her; because she had never felt that way before. Not even with her father before her mother's death. Jane was different.

He was different, and perhaps that was the reason he intrigued and reassured her so.

* * *

**Liked? Didn't like? Let me know please? xD**

**Thank you for reading so far :3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heya I'm back xD ! Say, did I mention GA had powers in this fic? Cause they do :P **

**Nothing much to say, so I'll let you read : )**

**Thanks to Blue; ****AlejandraO;**** 13 Jo; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate**** ; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever**** ; Eliza ; ****leelou09**** ; Jbon; ****Jisbon4ever**** ; TNBC; ****STVVGHPDWMfan**** (Amy) for their reviews D thanks for he alerts and favourite too :3 **

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**1****3.**

When Cho first told him Grace was beating up John's acolytes, Jane was hoping she didn't put on some grand strength demonstration to the dealer. Once at the scene, he was not disappointed; she did even worse. For some reasons, the redhead had gone wild and wasn't content in simply putting her adversaries out of service, she was literally destroying them. And he hadn't understood why until he caught the shining gun lying in the grass.

_Oh shit._

It wasn't in his habits to swear, but this time was a great exception. Grace loathed guns since that day and never restrained herself trying to prove it. Thankfully, not many people were out viewing the scene. Most of the students had hurried for lunch and the remaining ones had fled when Red John's name had been pronounced. Jane did not need more witnesses around, so he stretched his arm to the side and, with a swift wave of the hand, sent a bunch of negative vibes around to keep people away. Even Cho froze when he got hit by his aura and walked away, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

After allowing himself an amused smile, Jane turned back his attention on his next priority. Grace. No normal human could stop her now. He needed to intervene his own way…using his angelic powers. The blond man grunted reluctantly at the thought; he always tried to lock them in his mind, preventing his humanity completely disappearing. But this was a serious case. So, raising a hand to his forhead, he focused on the young woman and sent a neutral wave in her direction. As he half expected it didn't work completely. Her arm froze midway, just at the time Teresa was reaching to stop it. Instead of relaxing, he intensified his concentration, trying to get to the redhead's mind as gently as possible.

_Grace! _He called out. _Grace, can you hear me?_

He saw the tension dissipate from the relaxing of her shoulders and the anger evaporate slowly. He tried to reach to her again:

_Glary? _

_Don't call me Glary, blondie;_ was her weak reply. And Jane sighed in relief. He was still far from them, but through the connection he shared with Grace, he could hear Teresa calling her name repetitively, then…

'Grace you're bleeding?'

Jane's breathing accelerated slightly. Oh dear, please let it be minimal damage, please let it be minimal damage, he repeated in his mind, walking closer to the scene.

_I…I need to go;_ she said, her voice starting to get on edge. _Take a few days…_

_Then go now,_ he ordered, watching her a little bit sadly taking off immediately. _I'll call you._

He was there in time to catch Teresa's shoulder and pull her backward. Simple precaution, he still made sure he was in 'positive vibes' mode when he touched her to help her relax.

"Leave her alone Teresa, she'll be fine. You need to worry about yourself right now." The touch made its effect and he knew in a matter of seconds that she would follow him without resisting.

"Come with me."

As they passed Red John, the young man shouted threats to the teenager, he couldn't care less about. Right now, his priority was to find out what he could do to limit damages for everyone, placing Teresa's safety above all. Grace could take care of herself all right. For the moment, his charge needed him more than she did.

**-GA-**

As far as she remembered, Teresa had only been twice in the headmaster's office. The first time was because of the rumour spreading that she and Red John were a couple. Minelli had asked her for confirmation, she didn't deny, and instead of kicking her out of the school like she had expected him to do, he had merely nodded and thanked her for her honesty. The second time had been because of her skipping class too much. Thanks to the accumulation of odd jobs, Teresa was barely able to stand straight during the day, even less walk to school to attend classes. Once again, the older man had accepted her excuses and had told her not to overwork.

The brunette never understood why Minelli had been so comprehensive about her situation. Headmasters usually cared about the results of their students, the efficiency of their building. For some reason, the older man had a soft spot for her; but not in the romantic sense of the term obviously. She figured he knew about her situation and did his best to relieve the burden off her shoulders, at least in the academic domain. But when she found herself sitting in front of his desk, she knew what was awaiting her this time. The genuine helplessness in his features told her everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry Teresa, but you can't really come back to school now. Not this school anyway."

As much as the words created a pang in the teenager's chest, Teresa understood. If she stayed, if Red John was seeking revenge, then nobody was really safe. She had already seen him taking innocent people to pressure his enemies. Apparently, Minelli had understood that too and his priority as a headmaster, was to protect his students after all.

"I will still ask for the teacher to provide copies of their lessons and keep you a seat for the graduation exams. From now on, I believe you will be…home schooled? I'm sorry, I don't know what I can do else for the moment." he added on an apologetic tone.

"It's okay" she replied on a quiet tone. "Thank you."

Teresa had a hard time biting back bitter tears. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Minelli for his proposition. In fact, that was the best outcome for the school in general, and the best she could get for the moment. She didn't doubt that any other headmaster would have kicked her out of school in the following seconds; but somehow, the older man didn't seem to fit the profile. A little bit like Jane, perhaps. They were obviously different, but somehow in their ways of speaking and acting around people, or the way she felt around them –secured and protected…

"I will stop by your apartment tomorrow. That will be all, Teresa. You can leave. And good luck for the rest."

"Goodbye sir." she replied quietly.

Teresa stood up and walked out the door, closing it softly behind. She had barely reached the third corridor when the need to lean against something hit her hard. She let herself fall back against the wall and closed her eyes. The corridors were empty and silent, since most of the students were in class and she was thankful for it. She needed the calm and the peace. She needed to think a little but then again, someone up there must have decided that thinking was the last thing she should do today. She recognised Jane's footsteps before she opened her eyes.

"Teresa," he called out gently. The petite teen turned towards him, wondering what he could possibly want. "May I have a word with you?"

She nodded and followed him wordlessly in the closest classroom. He closed the door and stepped closer, worry clouding his features.

"If you need to change place for a while, you and your brothers may come live at my place. I won't ask for anything in return." he offered.

The brunette smiled gratefully. He was sincere in his words and there were no undertone in his whole posture.

"Thank you for the offer, but I will decline. I still think I can manage on my own for the moment. I promise I will call you if anything wrong happens."

"Are you sure? You still have my number right?"

Teresa nodded. She had memorized it just in case, because leaving an unknown number on her cell –especially if John decided to check her contact list- was not a good idea. It had been the same for Grace and a few others.

"Good. I'll trust your word then" he added with a sigh.

Teresa smiled bitterly; it was the least she could do to keep him at bait. If Red John really planned something wicked…

"Teresa?"

She barely noticed when Jane called her name. He really was one of the most handsome men she had ever met. A chuckle distracted her from her contemplation; he was laughing.

"Did I do something funny?" she asked, puzzled by his reaction. The dazzling smile she had in response turned her mind blank for a few seconds.

"I think I told you to be more discreet when you ogled me." Her cheeks flushed immediately, especially when he leant closer and brushed her temple tenderly with his lips: "But I am still flattered by the interest."

He was so close, she realised, heartbeat racing like crazy. So close, and perhaps _way too close _for her. Especially if she leant just a liiiittle closer, she could actually smell his cologne and something that was just…_him._

"Anything wrong?"

His voice was as much enchanting and she really, really needed to get some fresh air before doing something stupid.

"N…no I'm good. Uh…goodbye sir."

Damn those lips, she chided herself, trying to avoid that particular zone. Since she got a little loose in that nightclub, he couldn't stop plaguing her mind. Granted nothing had happened –and perhaps that was best –how was she supposed to remain cool and calm when he offered such a good view and was probably as good in…

_You do _not_ want to go there,_ she warned her brain.

She was caught off guard though when Jane grabbed her elbow and pulled her against him. His arms surrounded her shoulders in a gentle hug and she found herself resting her head against his chest. Teresa closed her eyes, knowing that was exactly what she needed for the moment. A friendly embrace…Only a few facts managed to get to her mind before she lost any notion of time and sank in the comfort of his hug; he was warm, definitely smelt good, and she fitted him…well. The right height. Okay, this was not turning friendly anymore she realised, a bit embarrassed now.

"Minelli had a daughter once." Jane said suddenly.

Teresa tensed slightly. What did the headmaster have to do in here?

"She was about your age when she disappeared. And she looked a bit like you." He pulled back slightly, enough to watch her face. "He will help you if you ask him to."

"I know" the brunette replied absent-mindedly. "He already did."

His eyes were mesmerizing. Beautiful. The darkness within held so many feelings she understood. Like the loneliness…

"You'll be fine, I promise."

What was happening to her, she wondered. She was captured by his magnificent eyes, couldn't move –and didn't want to move- and just wished he would lean a little bit and just…_do_ something. Kiss her, pin her against the wall and have his way with her, make her feel _anything_ at once instead of acting so ambiguous with her. One second, he would act like he was trying to help her out, the next, seduce her, and then back off.

And she didn't think she had the guts to make the first move. Something inside her was screaming she shouldn't even try; that he was way above her reach; that he wouldn't let her anyway. But these warm hands on her back, holding her against him, the caring gaze…Someone had to happen before she _really_ did something stupid. His breath was like a gentle caress against her lips. His hold was tender-like. And his eyes…

If she didn't do this now, Teresa decided, she would never do it again.

So, her hands slowly crept up his shirt, rested over his chest and she tiptoed to press her lips against his.

**-GA-**

When she came home that afternoon, Teresa didn't even bother hiding the smile on her face. Her brothers had spotted immediately her excellent mood and asked her about it. She had brushed away their questions with a shrug and offered to cook crêpes for dinner.

Jane had kissed her. Jane had _kissed _her. Or rather, she had kissed him first, then he had responded. Her heart was racing with the rise of adrenaline and she felt her cheeks flushing. At the mere thought of it, she giggled. His lips were soft. Another grin broke over her face. His hand had slipped in her hair and stroked them slowly, and she had never felt so relaxed in a man's arms. He had kissed her…and pulled back right after.

Her smile faltered a little at the memory of that precise moment. When she had spotted the guilt creeping in his eyes, when he had cleared his throat and looked away, released her from his hold…A small pang in her chest was hurting, but she wasn't surprised. She hadn't expected him to response at first place, let alone reply so gently. It was just a crush, she repeated herself, staring at the pans, it wouldn't have gone much far anyway. But still, he _had_ kissed her, she reminded herself with a smile. No matter what he actually felt at the moment, he was there, with her, and she would keep that memory buried inside her mind.

Someone rang at the front door.

A quick glance at her watch informed her it was already past seven. Who could that be? she wondered, putting the frying pan down. Minelli did not mention coming that evening, her father was snoring upstairs and her brothers in their room. Her good mood evaporated in seconds when, after opening the door, Teresa recognised the visitor.

"Tommy" she greeted coldly.

The thirteen years old teenager had almost disappeared from their lives; not coming back at night, not eating with them anymore, not phoning them either to get some news of his family. In Teresa's mind, he had deserted them.

"Because of you I'm getting my ass put in jail! That's what John told me!" he spat as a hello. He jostled her when he crossed the threshold and stood in the corridor, arms crossed. "Just go back to him and apologize! I don't want to spend the rest of my life in there!"

In spite of herself, Teresa busted out laughing. It wasn't cheerful, but extremely bitter.

"You did something wrong Tommy. You pay the consequences now" she retorted. "I told you many times to leave him and you didn't listen. You thought you'd never get caught right? Well let me tell you it always comes to bite you in the ass one way or another."

"I was never meant to get caught! It was just a stupid slip and now the cops are starting to watch me." the teenager sighed nervously and glanced at her with eyes filled with hope. "I was having fun with John; its easy money to win, girls, booze and parties all the time! I'll give you money if you want, I'll buy you anything! But just go and talk to him! I don't want to go…"

Teresa had a hard time believing this was her brother speaking. John couldn't have turned him into such a stupid, selfish brat could he?

"Are you even listening to me?" Tommy snapped, glaring at her. "Like always, you never listen when I'm talking; at least, John does…"

"I am tired of being raped night after night to get John to keep your ass out of jail!" she suddenly yelled. "Do you have any idea what your family is going through right now? What I have been going through the past years? No, because you are never there! You're not the one who needs to clean up after dad when he breaks everything, you're not the one who constantly watches over your brothers and worry every minute when they are at home that they're not being beaten to death and you sure aren't the one working your ass off to pay the bills and make sure we have food in the fridge!"

"If it's just a question of mo…" he started, irritated. But Teresa cut him mid-sentence:

"I don't want your dirty money!" she growled, narrowing her eyes at him. "You have no idea how hard I tried to give all of you a decent –_respectable_- life after mom died! Why did you have to join that son of a bitch! Get out of my house!"

"But…but Teresa I'm your bro-"

"Like hell you are!" the young woman snarled. "You have no idea how much I wish I could just walk away and live a normal life, go out with friends and have a decent boyfriend unlike him! I have a family to look after Thomas Joel Lisbon, and you have not been part of it lately. Now OUT!"

The teenager stared at her with a hurt and undignified expression on his face. Perhaps a few months earlier, Teresa would have sighed and consented to meet John. She didn't have anyone else to hold on to, had no expectations anyhow. But since she met Jane and Grace…she didn't feel so alone anymore. Going back to John, especially after what had happened earlier that day, would be like denying everything she had gained lately. She had a friend, she had support she could rely on. She didn't need to go through this alone whatever the young man did to her, and she was tired of keeping an eye on him. As she watched Tommy walk out the door, Teresa felt it was time for her brother to learn what it meant to make mistakes, and pay for them afterwards.

* * *

**Liked it? didn't like it? please tell me again :3**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people! :D ****I confess, I had kind of a bloc so it was hard to write this :P. Especially since I get distracted with my sister wanting to beat me at singstar the whole weekend xD And this might be the more uh…angst-ish and dark-ish. Well, you're warned :p**

**Thanks to****leelou09; ****AlejandraO; ****STVVGHPDWMfan;**** Blue; ****1832TeaQL; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever****; smilingspaz; ****x-Pick'n'Mix-x; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate;**** MK (perhaps she's home-schooled student now, but she's still underage lol. You'll still get some Jisbon though, no worries about that :P); ****Jisbon4ever; ****vanilla339; ****twin192**** for their reviews ! thanks for the alerts and favorite too :D **

**And a huge thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**1****4.**

The cell phone rang once again on the nightstand. Grace growled from under the covers and blindly searched for the undesirable electronic device. The melody 'Breath Into Me' from Red made her hurry up and clumsily picked up the mobile.

"H'lo?" she grumbled.

"_Good afternoon__ to you too Glary_."

The redhead sighed in annoyance at the sound of Patrick Jane's voice.

"Wha'dya want 'londie?"

"_I think you have been away long enough. I need you here and if you go now, you'll still manage to come back in time with your bike. Your lover can still call you back later."_

She sighed at the neutral tone. Of course, the moment she spoke, he would have a full visual of what she was doing. Jane would spot the tall, brown-haired man lying next to her, still sleeping soundly. He would also know she was actually someplace near Lodi and she had swapped her car for a motorbike. Still, it was a nice deal she had made. Of course, winning a few hands of poker in a bar did help to fill the gaps. But that baby was worth its price, she thought with a grin.

"Right, I get it" she replied eventually. "I'll be there in the evening." She stood up of the bed and started dressing up. "So, what's going on?"

"_First, Teresa is worried about you. You didn't text or ca__ll her since you left."_

"Okay, okay, I'll apologize" the redhead promised, feeling a pang of guilt building in her chest. Teresa was the first friend she had in years –if not ever- and acting the way she was…well she was far from being nominated for the BFF awards this time. In her defence, no-one except from Jane had worried over her since she was a kid…

"_Second, boyfriend dearest is soon going to make his move, I can feel it. She'll need as much__…normal support as she can."_

"You mean she got away with the punch?" Grace asked worriedly. "Wow; either he's planning something big and making her nervous or he's a coward. And I don't need to make you guess which category he belongs to." She paused a second before asking: "Just…please tell me you haven't kissed or scre-slept with her yet."

There was an undignified "humph" on the other side of the line.

"_Please Grace, as much as I love you, we do not act the same on our urges. You are rather the one I should be watching over when it comes to getting laid."_

The redhead winced a little but had to admit he was right. The proof was lying beneath a few covers in the closest bed.

"Yeah, uh, sorry for that. But he _is_ a cute one. Plus he's good in the sack."

"_No excuses, you're wasting time. __Go straight to her house when you're in town. See you later."_

Grace hung up with a sigh and shook her head. She was so going to be grounded once home. Another glance at her naked companion, and she had to look away to resist the need to crumble back into the bed and cuddle him.

"You're leaving?"

His voice surprised her. She thought he was sleeping, but a pair of dark eyes set on her definitively proved her wrong.

"Sorry Wayne" she replied apologetically. "Family emergency. And I have been neglecting a friend in need lately. I need to make up for it now."

The young man rested on his elbow. Nothing was said while she continued to dress, perfectly knowing he was glancing appreciatively at her silhouette.

"I can't believe you called me. When I gave you my number the other night…"

"I never ask for something I won't use dear" she replied with a wink. "And if you're okay with it, I might call you back when my business is done."

The lazy and concurring smirk on the guy's face made her feel dizzy inside. It had been a while since someone had such an effect over her.

"I…I'll see you later then" she added, suddenly looking around for her helmet and picking up her jacket. She definitely needed to get out before the urge to kiss him senseless and go for another round seized her for good.

**-GA-**

_Teresa was in a dark corridor, alone and scared. Not a sound, not even something betraying another human being's presence. Only her own footsteps and her voice crying out for help. No-one was answering. __It felt heavy all of a sudden. Heavy and hard to breathe. There was a nasty smell, then someone chuckling above her. That's when she realised she was just…_dreaming.

"Hello babe."

Her lids flushed open and she was greeted by a sight she wished she could just go back to sleep and not wake up. Red John was straddling her hips, bare-chested; one hand pressing over her collarbone and the other holding…a knife. Immediately, survival instincts urged her NOT to move. The young man's blade glowed in his hands when he lowered it slowly and pressed it against her neck. One wrong move, she thought, one wrong move, or word and she knew she was dead.

"Hello John" she still managed to utter. Her voice didn't tremble as much as she wanted, and she was glad about that.

"Your brother told me you were ready to give me excuses for your daring gesture?" he informed her with deep amusement. "What a pathetic worthless worm don't you think? Selling his own sister to be free…"

She pushed back the slight anger rising in her chest and glared at him.

"You'll need to act smarter next time. I'm not sure I understand why you are here at all if you knew I wasn't going to apologize. It would have saved you some gas."

Teresa had started a dangerous game; she knew it at the excited glint in his eyes.

"I figure your brothers are out for the night." he added on a bittersweet tone.

"None of your business" she replied coldly.

"Aw, don't worry babe, I won't hurt them. I didn't choose a sleepover day to visit you for nothing."

"Then I should be thankful" the brunette replied sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him. "How delicate of you."

She honestly had no idea where that cockiness came from; especially since she felt nowhere near close to confident. Nothing good would come out of it. Perhaps acting stupidly was side-effect of her tiredness? For some reason, it amused Red John even more.

"Thank you darling. I'm glad you recognize I am not a complete jerk."

More like a monster, Teresa thought, and when he blinked in surprise, she wondered if she had said that out loud.

"A monster, really?" Oups, she had. "If I am a monster, then will you have objection if I act like one?"

He pressed his lower body against her hips and leant over her, his breath tickling her face. Teresa felt a shiver running over her spine, but kept quiet. In no way she would let him know how really scared she was. The path the young man had engaged with her would only end badly –for her- and when his free hand released its pressure over her neck and started unbuttoning her top nightshirt, she knew where this would lead.

And she had no intention of letting him do whatsoever.

John had neglected her hands and arms. Had he thought she would willingly let him take her like he did, so many times? Too many. When he leant a tiny bit too close, she raised sharply her knee and hit him hard in the crotch. The groan of surprise did little to make her feel better. She took advantage of the sudden lack of attention of the young man to push him off her, roll off the bed and run towards the door. She hurried down the staircase and was about to reach out for the front door when an unusual sight drew itself in front of the living room before her eyes. Three men were surrounding a forth one, who was kneeling and panting heavily. One hand on the handle, she could have pushed the door open and ran into the streets, put as much distance as she could with her assailants and enemy but…

"I said I kept your brothers out of the way Teresa, not your father."

**-GA-**

Oscar glanced around and sighed of deep boredom. John had ordered them to watch out the corridors until he was done with his business and prevent anyone to get in. The young man had even let a few people in the parking lot in case. In case of what? In case a frail seventeen years old girl would run out of the apartment when her father was hostage of three other guys? He sighed, hoping no-one would alert the cops at the sight of a Latino standing in an expensive suit in front of an apartment door.

Some footsteps were suddenly heard in the staircase. Oscar waited for the newcomer to appear and almost sighed in relief when he realised it was just a young woman. Redhead, hair braded and wearing a long dark coat. It annoyed him when she didn't continue her rise in the staircase and walked towards him. Working for Red John didn't mean he liked beating the crap out of people on a jackass's order. She glanced at him questioningly, tilting her head on the side.

"What are you doing here sir?"

"Waiting for someone. Shouldn't you pass your way?"

Oscar sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to harm the young woman. She looked sweet enough and innocent. The dark make up over her face did give her a creepy gothic-like side, but it didn't mean she was dangerous. Unexpectedly, she barked a loud laugher and spoke in a way that did not belong to someone her age.

"Listen bud, either _you_ leave or I will kick your ass so bad even your mommy would have a hard time figuring out who you are."

The man blinked, and that was enough time to make her move. One hard punch in the face to crush his nose, jump and her shin made a hard encounter with the man's cheek. As she slowed down the fall of the body, Grace sighed in annoyance. Good thing she had brought that knuckle duster with her and the pair of iron greaves of her old delinquent days. It is so much easier to take out opponents with these things, she thought with a grin. And with her bike nicely parked for an emergency departure, she felt her back was covered. Grace just hoped, as she made her knuckles crack and headed to the door, that Jane had a good excuse to get her out of jail if she ever got caught.

**-GA-**

Teresa blinked tiredly before closing her eyes. Her moment of hesitation had cost her any chance to escape and painful fallout. In front of the very eyes of her immobile and drunkard farther, she had been beaten up badly and now, she could hardly feel her limbs anymore. Was this really where she would end, she wondered? John had claimed he hadn't killed anyone yet. Her father had been brought back upstairs after she promised she wouldn't run, so she was sure he was safe somehow. And her brothers were away too.

"Not so proud now, are you Teresa?"

He was leaning over her, still playing with his blade in his hands, the edge teasing her neck. The young woman wanted to retort something. Like, he had to use his buddies to take down a single girl, that he would end up in hell, that…many things crossed her head, but she was too tired to even formulate a coherent sentence.

And suddenly, the front door opened. At first, Teresa feared it was another accomplice entering to report some incident that had occurred. Being the careful guy he was, Red John must have posted a man in front the corridor or at least in front of her building. But…what was Grace of all people doing here? Was she linked to Red John somehow? The thought was immediately pushed away from her mind. Red John had been genuinely surprised to see her the other day, and the redhead had clearly shown hostile feelings towards him.

"So many people to greet me?" Grace said coolly. "Jeez, had I known, I would have shown up earlier."

Red John didn't even have the time to spit a witty remark. Grace made the first move and ran to the closest guy. Teresa closed her eyes again under the tiredness. She heard someone groan and pain and objects falling on the floor, shattering in pieces. Another grunt, another whimper, another cry of pain. Solid hands grabbed her shoulders and helped her rise from the ground. Without the need of her sight, she recognized Grace's perfume mixed with blood's scent. Teresa felt her arm being lifted and put around her neck for support. The pain in her ribs increased a bit and she winced when she stood on her feet.

"You're okay?" Grace asked worryingly

Teresa snarled at her question.

"I should be…asking" the brunette managed to utter. "How did you…"

The click of something metallic made them both froze. John was grinning madly at them, one of his acolytes pointing his gun on them.

"You are not getting out of here alive" the young man declared with a hint of amusement in his voice and added: "It was nice while it lasted babe."

The brunette didn't even blink and stared back at him blankly. She saw it; the glint of insanity, bestial instinct in his eyes, directed at her. He didn't really need a henchman to do his dirty job, just to cover his tracks.

"Run Teresa." the redhead ordered on a low, awfully calm tone. "Get out of here."

"But you…"

"I'll be fine. Use to be a well-known delinquent, remember?" she added with a wink. "Now go."

Teresa didn't want to run. She didn't want to leave her friend in there. But when Grace caught her collar, opened the door hastily, pushed her out and slammed it behind, she knew she had no choice. Two shots. That was enough to make her run. The brunette didn't pay attention to the body lying motionless in front of her door. She didn't pay attention to the neighbours opening the door and asking what the fuss was all about. She just used her remaining strength to get out of the building and cross the street.

She didn't see the car coming straight on her. The white Porsche made a horrible sound as its driver crushed the brake pedal but Teresa knew it was too late. The next thing she felt was something hitting her hard, and her body being knocked to the ground.

* * *

**As usual: liked it? didn't like it? please let me know :3 **

**And thank you for reading so far :D!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hellow I'm back :D ! Nothing much to say, so I'll just let you ****read :3**

**Thanks to :****AlejandraO;**** Blue (don't worry, Jane will eventually show up and be more 'active' in the next chapters :p); 13Jo; ****x-Pick'n'Mix-x; ****LizfromItaly; ****leelou09; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever;**** Amy; ****smilingspaz; ****Jisbon4ever;**** Leonie; Jbon; MK for their reviews :D thanks for the alerts and favorite too :)**

**And thanks again to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**15.**

Hightower glanced at Agent Mitchell walking out of the room with a satisfied smile. Another successful case, closed without a hitch. The woman was good at what she did, and the Archangel figured it would be good to reward the GA with a higher rank. She would give her three cases before mentioning a possible upgrading. Good work was to be paid after all…

"_Bullshit! Those tails are just bullshit! People just get rid of their cases on me because they always think I will _fail_ them! You know no one wants me up there so stop looking for worthless excuses!"_

The angry face of Patrick Jane came back in her mind and she frowned. True to his words, given his record, he should have been promoted ages ago. Why wouldn't other Archangels give him a rank in accordance with his abilities was still a wonder… Speaking of him, it _had_ been some time since she had last checked on him. Turning on her chair, she snapped her fingers and waited until the virtual screen to appear. Teresa Lisbon's profile drew before herself. A quick glance at the numbers representing her lifeline and…

"Damn that man!" Hightower swore, glaring at the results.

The teenager's lifeline was now…unknown. It was better than shortened of course, but the black woman had hoped for something more…precise. She quickly switched page and scanned the report of the past week. Her anger increased at each line, Teresa had that many dangers in only three days? What the…? She cleared her throat to get a grip over herself. What was the man thinking, exposing her like this? Good thing that little assistant had been around to keep her biggest threats at bay…Guardian Angels were under NO condition allowed to use violence and that little redhead of his didn't seem to mind kicking butt one bit. Perhaps he had realised that before starting the mission and got her to tag along as back up. Though she would have preferred someone more…stable.

Hightower blinked at her own thought. _Stability_. Was this another part Jane had planned in advance? Bring in the presence of an unpredictable element to alter Teresa's future? The black woman bit her lower lip in wonder. Who was Grace Van Pelt exactly anyway? She couldn't have access to her file and would not be allowed obviously, but that didn't mean…the Archangel almost slapped herself. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? Perhaps the girl's file was inaccessible, but not her family's! Without wasting a second more, Hightower turned to her desk and opened the research program.

"Family tree Van Pelt, access requested. Transmission 2.002.8991 Archangel Hightower."

A few seconds later, the file she had called for appeared in front of her eyes. It didn't take her long to spot the people she was looking for. Gerald and Iona Van Pelt were just above the classified file 'Grace Van Pelt' and luckily, unblocked. With another snap of a finger, the history of the parents started to scroll on the screen.

At the middle of her reading, Hightower winced. So far, she had read that the father was a football coach, the mother a waitress and the little girl had a twin brother Jason. Apparently, Gerald spiralled into depression and alcohol after being fired from his job, started being abusive towards his family and ended up raising his hand on them. The kids were barely eight at the time. Then, a year later, he did the unforgivable. Drunk out of his mind, not bearing the disgrace he was causing to his family anymore, he had taken a bat and…

Hightower closed her eyes and shook her head. The poor girl had witnessed the massacre of her mother and brother before her father had turned towards her. The Archangel continued reading the paragraph and frowned. It was indicated the man had died by a bullet in the forehead and Grace had been handed over foster parents, being given at the same time her first GA, but the details were not entered. They couldn't be classified as well, could they? Another search yielded confidential again.

The black woman restrained a groan and shook her head. Why that particular detail had been concealed, she wondered. The man couldn't have committed suicide and Grace was definitively too young to have enough strength to lift the rifle that had caused her father's death. So a third person was there? An uneasy feeling grew within as unwanted thoughts and suggestions started to creep in her mind.

The door of her office opened and another Guardian Angel came in, handing a file in his hand with a satisfied smile. Hightower pushed her worries aside and concentrated on the last success. She would dig a little more later and if what she found out didn't please her… Well she would be forced to take control and intervene herself.

**-GA-**

Teresa groaned painfully. Her side hurt like hell and her head felt like it had been hit repeatedly with a mallet. She could hear indistinct voices around her and forced herself to open her eyes. The white Porsche was still there and someone was kneeling next to her, asking her…where was she hurt or something? Something was wrong, she realised. Wasn't she supposed to be on the front of the car and not on it's side? Even the impact wasn't as hard as she would have imagined it. So…whatever hit her was NOT the car?

The young woman tried to roll on her elbows. The action caused her to wince, as many sore places over her body awakened painfully.

"You shouldn't move miss," she heard an unknown voice say. "You fell pretty hard…"

And in the background, a more familiar one groaned annoyingly:

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _fine_! She's the one who needs medical assistance, she's completely out!"

_Jane_.

"Sir," a third voice rose "You have been hit by a car and…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but look at me I don't have a scratch right? Now do me a favour and pay attention to the young lady there."

Blinking repetitively helped her regain her complete vision slowly and she realised the someone kneeling was in fact a young man in his early twenties. Dark-haired, blue eyes, worried expression on his face…

"Don't move" he repeated soothingly, as if having already faced this situation before. She ignored his words, hosted herself on her elbow before managing to sit straight. When he saw his order wasn't going to be followed, the young man sighed and helped her sit.

Teresa glanced around. The street was deserted at this time of night as she expected, a little chilly too. A motorbike left the parking lot but didn't stop. The lampposts' light was still poor and she could hardly make out the features of whoever was standing close to her. A broken nose maybe, pointed eyebrows…strong smell of cigarette and a bit of alcohol in his breath… The young woman looked away and focused on something else. Like the feeling she had forgotten something. Teresa frowned, rewinding mentally the past events in her head. Hurting head, she added to herself. Perhaps the fall had more damages than she usually thought.

"Grace!" she suddenly shouted, surprising the young man. The young woman turned towards him and grabbed his elbow painfully "My…my friend is in there! She's hurt…shot I think." _Or dead, _followed the dreadful thought. The shame of leaving her behind came back in a rush and unwilling tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. God, if Grace was really dead because of her she would never forgive herself. A tall, slightly plump man knelt next to her. The younger man and he shared a few features and the jaws were similar…so father and son?

"Damn" she heard the older man swear. "You've been pretty beaten up…"

A car suddenly irrupted in their street, a firelight flashing its blue and red warnings. To her great surprise, she recognised as he Cho stepped out of the SUV, quickly followed by a woman. The greyish-haired man blinked at them in surprise.

"Officers? What…"

"I called Agent Cho" Jane declared sternly, _finally_ appearing in view and the young woman let out a sigh of relief. Once she had him in her sight, Teresa was determined not to let it go. For some reason, just knowing he was so close soothed her. "He's working on a case involving a high class drug dealer who happens to be the little lady's rapist there." Teresa winced when he motioned in her direction and she became immediately the centre of attention. "You better hurry before he runs away."

"I'll go" the Asian man said, making sure his trustful gun was ready to fire. "Ready Lena?"

The woman nodded and took her own gun. The greyish-haired man stood up in turn and declared:

"I'll go too. I'm a cop."

"Then hurry." said the Asian cop, running towards the building, shortly followed by the female officer and the older man.

Only then, did Teresa dare scanning the blond man more carefully. True to the driver's word, Jane had obviously been hit by the car. His suit was scratched at a few places and dirty, but the man himself seemed fine. No signs of physical harm. He moved suddenly towards the young woman, took off his vest and handed it to her. Teresa suddenly realised she was still in her pyjamas. Blushing deeply, she accepted the jacket and slipped it on wordlessly. It smelt like him; and it was still warm from his body heat.

"Seems you have been through rough times." he whispered, sitting next to her, offering a comforting arm. Teresa didn't hesitate and, forgetting the younger man, leant against his shoulder. His body made her feel secured and she soon closed her eyes. The thought of Grace came back quick enough. Imagining her with red holes in her chest or abdomen suddenly made her want to puke.

"She'll be fine" the blond man whispered, as if reading her mind and stroking her shoulder. "Trust me, she will."

Teresa nodded and cuddled him more. She knew there was little she could do now, aside from believing his words when he said her friend was all right. She didn't move from her spot, too busy relieving in the blond man's warmth. Right now, she just wanted to rest a little.

**-GA-**

When she opened her eyes again, Teresa found herself in the back of a car, still lying against Jane. Her math teacher –or as she understood, the undercover cop- was driving and the Lena woman had settled in the front seat. A few words were exchanged about the last events. She caught that most of the guys were caught, that the driver's name was Samuel Bosco -and his son Samuel Junior, that Red John had not been found. Escaped, but if Teresa testified against him, they would have a great opportunity to search his place and interrogate a few more people.

"What about Grace?"

Her suddenly speaking up surprised and silenced everyone. Jane merely stroked her shoulder. Cho didn't reply. The woman turned towards her and said:

"I'm sorry sweetie; she wasn't there when we arrived."

"Either her body was moved" went on Cho. "Either she escaped somehow. But given the blood on the door…"

"That's enough" Jane cut sharply, obviously not wanting her to hear what they had found. His hand moved over her forehead and added softly: "You need to rest. Sleep."

After that, everything went in a blur. The stop at the hospital, the doctor examining her and at the same time Cho noting down Bosco's statement, hers being recorded, the debate on wherever she and her brothers should be placed before presented to the trial….She barely paid attention to the whole thing and answered mechanically at the questions asked. Her mind was mostly focused on three points; her brother, Grace's situation, and Jane. The man hadn't left her side during the whole process; only when she had needed to take off her clothes for physical examination. In the end, she was damn lucky they said. Only a few ribs cracked, that would heal in the next few weeks if she stood still. No internal bleeding or more physical damage. They wisely didn't mention the mental.

The remains of her attention were only revived when Jane mentioned he had enough room to keep her and her two brothers with him. Her father would be taken care of by some detox hospital; Tommy would be taken care of by the police and judged as a member of Red John's band even if he was a child. Teresa didn't try to interfere with their case, or lessen her brother's position. She was way too exhausted to keep track of what was said 'til the end; and when they turned to her to get her opinion on the matter, she merely agreed that living with Jane would be a good outcome for the moment.

Cho promised he would pick up himself her brothers and bring them there. In the meantime, after being discharged, Teresa would go straight to Jane's place for a while.

**-GA-**

The house was not what she expected; then again, Teresa didn't know_ exactly _what to expect. She had no real knowledge about the part of town he lived in. The residence they stopped before was a plain, one level house a little bourgeois. Because of the first lights of the early morning, she could distinguish the colours and forms. It seemed…warm, and inviting. If he only lived with his niece, the place was definitively large enough to welcome extra habitants.

"Come in" he invited her with a soft nudge on the elbow.

Teresa stepped in, looking around with curiosity. The bright paper wall, the large hall…A few plants were set on the top of some furniture close to the entrance. A few drawings were hanging here and there –child's drawings. Did he have kids? She wondered, glancing quickly at him. He did mention the deceased wife and the niece her age, but why kids drawings? The inner debate didn't last long. Tiredness was overpowering and Teresa just wanted some sleep right now.

"Nice place" she muttered, feeling the need to comment anyway. Jane chuckled and replied:

"Bedroom is first floor, your room third door on the right. Bathroom is the second."

After grumbling a 'thanks', Teresa didn't wait for further instruction and headed to the bedroom. According to Cho, her brothers would arrive during the morning. She would need her full brain to explain the situation. Once she reached the first floor, the young woman glanced around and moved forwards.

_So third door…_

She pushed it and…froze.

"Oh, you're already there? Jeez I'm not done with the beds yet."

A certain redhead was there, hair a little humid from a recent shower and some sheets in her arms. Teresa blinked repetitively. The young woman shrugged and went on with her activity, opening an apparently fresh blanket and spreading it over the two-place bed.

"Gr…ace?"

The redhead looked up again. When she realised the brunette was about to shatter, she added quickly:

"D-don't worry Teresa! I don't snore or kick. You'll have to share my bed for a few nights and…well your brothers will have the twin beds –lucky them –but still no need to be all upset…"

When the young woman's shocked expression turned into a raging glare, Grace shut up. Teresa suddenly walked around the bed, came close enough and…slapped her hard.

"You really think I'm worried about a fucking damn _bed!"_ the brunette shouted angrily. "No news for the last two days, I tried to call you, you weren't answering. And you just step in my apartment, order me to leave you behind and get SHOT at and I…I thought you were hurt! Or even worse that you were…_dead_! Do you have ANY idea how_ fucking damn WORRIED_ I was about you!"

At first, the redhead blinked blankly at her sudden outburst. She put the sheets down and rubbed her hot cheek in disbelief.

"What was that for?" she asked calmly, yet the anger lingering was starting to show up in her eyes. Teresa did not flinch; she continued to glower and hissed:

"Not giving _any_ news. You told me you knew what it was like to worry all the time about your siblings. How do you think _I_ felt these last few days?"

Teresa suddenly felt the urging need to cry. But she wouldn't in front of the redhead; so she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Many emotions were running through her head right now. Fear, that Cho wouldn't arrive in time to pick up her brothers, or that Tommy was harmed in the end. Gratitude, because she was out of trouble and safe for the moment being. Anger, against Red John, Grace and on top of all Jane –because he _must_ have known her friend was safe and yet didn't tell her.

And by the way; why didn't she realise the redhead was the man's niece earlier? Same forward and blunt behaviour, they arrived at the same time at high school, Grace _did_ mention living with her uncle, and she was her age…plus he seemed to trust her, and knew a lot about her for a mere student. Teresa felt like slapping her forehead. This new point gave her the creeps. Yes, she was grateful for what they did for her, but why did she have the uneasy impression that Grace hadn't approached her by chance now?

"Teresa? I thought you were going to bed."

The young woman realised she had been heading to the kitchen and Jane was there as well; staring at her with a puzzled expression. With a swift gesture, she erased the falling tears and stared at him angrily.

"You knew she was here, waiting for us." Her voice was not shaking, and she was glad about it. She was annoyed when he didn't act surprised; as if expecting her behaviour.

"Not until I called to check up half an hour ago" he replied, shrugging. "You were still sleeping when I made the call. I forgot to mention it afterwards."

Teresa looked away but made no move to get out of the room. Jane was the one to step forwards and to her side. He reached for her wrist. She didn't move. He pulled her in his arms and held her tight against him. The young woman melted in his embrace almost in spite of herself. It also unnerved her to see how…easy it was to relax when he was around; as if getting angry at him was impossible. She didn't like it because it made her feel weak, but at the same time she couldn't resist it.

"I'm sorry. You need to rest now" he stated in a soothing, low voice. "We will talk later."

"But…" she started to protest.

"You are exhausted Teresa. You need to sleep. Grace and I won't disappear over night."

"You should have told me." Teresa repeated weakly and closed her eyes. It was true; she felt just…so tired, and he was so warm…

It didn't take too long for her to fall deep into unconsciousness, and Jane made sure not to wake her up when he lifted her in his arms. Even without having the extra-strength, she was still too light for a teenager her age. He would have to force her to eat more…

Jane also had to push away those non-useful thoughts, like how peaceful she looked right now, or how cute she was, curled against him like a…harmless kitten. The blond man sighed in annoyance. This was not supposed to end up this way. Now he had two great enemies to kick out of his life, for her sake. Red John and his own feelings, before they became overwhelming and consumed them both.

* * *

**Liked it? Didn't like it? please let me know :) **

**And thank you for reading so far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hellow I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, it took an unbelievable amount of time for me to write this -_-"" and…u****h…I guess you can call that a one-chapter-attempt of humour + drama+ romance. Guess it doesn't make it too much, or too confusing :s **

**Anyway, thanks to Blue, Amy, ****x-Pick'n'Mix-x; leelou09; Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever; Nyah (you know I had to stop myself from adding a few things after reading your review?xD. Glad you like it so far :D); Jbon; Jisbon4ever; 13 Jo; MK (Grace's 'miraculous' unharmed will eventually be explained…not right now thoug, sorry ':3) Lauri-mentalist; JaneDoe for their reviews! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too :D**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian ****Angel**

**16.**

_They were back in the nightclub, in that dark corridor he__ had brought them. This time, Teresa was wearing a short skirt and a shirt that was already half-unbuttoned. She could hear the music in the background, but her focus was mainly concentrated on the man nipping her collarbone. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this" he whispered between two kisses, leaving a trail up to her jaw. _

"_D__amn right" she replied, her arms surrounding his neck to bring him closer. His knee forced its way between her legs and he pressed his body against hers a bit more. Teresa tensed when his wandering hands rested over the herm of her skirt and lingered over her thighs. _

"_Should I stop?" he asked softly against her skin, sensing her short hesitation._

_She closed her eyes__. Who cared anymore? She was in too deep to get over it now. So she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and caressed his warm, rough skin, while tilting her head to the side, allowing him more access to her neck. _

"_Hell no."_

Something pinched her arm hard.

Teresa opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the ceiling, sweating and extremely turned on. She had dreamt of Jane. She had dreamt of Jane _and_ her. They were having a heavy, hot make-out session in the dark corridors of the discotheque, he was half naked and his hands were doing wonders to her body. They were starting the best part, and someone had to decide it was time to wake up? Only one thought crossed her frustrated mind:

_DAMN IT__!_

"Say Teresa, next time you have a sex dream about you and my uncle, please keep it down. It's disturbing to hear you moaning '_oh Jane_' in the middle of the night."

The young woman froze and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She had totally forgotten about the redhead currently glaring at her at the other side of the bed. Although the first night had been…tensed due to the slap the brunette had given her, the next morning, her 'victim' had acted like nothing had happened; and Teresa had done the same. The next days had gone smoother and she managed to get full night sleep in spite of her worries. Very _comfortable_ sleep apparently.

Before she could apologize though, Grace moved to step out of the queen-size bed and took off, grumbling she was heading to the bathroom.

"And if you're still moaning when I come back" she added before stepping out of the bedroom, "I'm kicking you out and you're taking the couch."

**-GA-**

Jane glanced at his watch and sighed. Another twenty minutes and this class was over, or rather, his day was over. He had given a surprise test to his students and since then was pondering over his situation. It had been a few days since Teresa, Ray and Chris had started lodging at their house. The change of environment hadn't affected the boys too much and they had been surprisingly quick to find their own position and place in the house. Grace didn't have a problem with them either, even though he suspected she must had been a bit upset the first day because Chris reminded her of Jason. She had even turned a blind eye on Teresa's slap and went back to talking to her normally.

Thank God his charge hadn't asked how Grace had escaped the bullets and was still a little wary of the redhead because of her impulsive behaviour.

No, the extern actors were not to be worried about. Now Teresa and he were another story. The young woman had been avoiding him and deep inside, he was glad about it. His current…feelings towards her had been a little mixed up; especially since that kiss in the empty classroom. Jane sighed and shook his head to himself. Yes, he had flirted a little again, had given her a comfort hug, had…not anticipated the fact she would have the guts to kiss him. And he had certainly not expected himself to kiss her back.

Of all the events, this must have been the worst; when he closed his eyes, he could still feel her lips against his, her soft breathing over his skin and the quiet sound she made when he had slipped his hand in her hair. Her hands tightening around his collar, her closed eyes, the scent of cinnamon, the warmth of her body pressing against his…Jane sighed again and rubbed his face tiredly. The rescue had only confirmed what he had been denying for days and he could officially admit it out loud; he liked her. His subconscious had him warned ages ago, but knowing something and admitting it were two entirely different things. And now he was fully conscious of this fact…how was he supposed to hold back when she looked at him _that_ way? Sometimes, when they happened to end up alone in the same room, her breathing pattern changed and she would glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking. And Grace had that excellent idea of complaining about her roommate having sex drams about him!

Granted, he was an Angel. But damn, he was still a _man! _Had Hightower really made research on him before asking to put him on this case? Well perhaps the fact his background was sealed did the trick. Either Minelli had used very convincing arguments, or she was desperate not to lose Lisbon.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie. He blinked at the sight of Cho opening the door and nodding to him to come closer. A glance at his watch informed him there wasn't much time before the class ended.

"Ten minutes left" he called out to his students. "If you're done, put the paper on my desk and you can leave."

Not waiting to see if some stood up at his announcement, Jane stepped outside and closed the door. The Asian man motioned the empty next class and let him follow. So cop business.

"All right" the blond man said once their environment was 'secured'. "What's with the big news? Is it about the trial?"

The few people they had arrested had been charged with drug dealing and other lovely crimes. With or without Red John, the CBI wasn't keen on letting them out, even with a deal. Cho nodded.

"One of the guys cracked and gave up all the information we needed for Red John's arrest."

"You must be thrilled" Jane chanted cheerfully. "You are eventually going to be able to start the ring-hunt for your lovely girlfriend."

The Asian man blinked, not certain he wanted to know how the blond man had learnt about that particular detail.

"We need your testimony, as well as Van Pelt's."

"No" Jane's reply came immediately, eyes hardening. "You will never have _me_ testifying. As for Grace, I'm not exactly sure her word will be worth much in court given her background."

The other man wasn't pleased by this answer but he would have to deal with it. Jane didn't even exist in this world; that was definitively not a good position for a witness. Another rule of the Guardian Angel book he carefully never broke.

"Are you going to arrest the ones in this high-school?"

"That's planned for tonight" Cho replied, disappointed but going along with the change of subject.

"My boss doesn't want my cover to be blown right away."

"Understandable" the blond man approved, nodding.

"How is Lisbon?"

Jane paused to find the right words and replied softly:

"As good as she can be in this situation I guess. She's a bit nervous about staying indoors all day, but I told her I didn't want her to go out alone. Just in case."

The Asian man shrugged.

"She'll be safer after the trial. With most of his guys behind bars, Red John won't show up for a while. He's smarter than that."

"Guess so" Jane replied, shrugging. "Was that all? I need to make sure some of my students aren't doing last-minute cheating."

"They're teens" Cho retorted deadpan. "They all cheat."

"Aren't doing _too much_ last-minute cheating then." the blond man smirked before walking out of the room. "See you later."

**-GA-**

Teresa was starting to get bored. For one week now, she had just been spending time at home, not wanting to disobey Jane's orders about walking outside alone. But after a while, doing the laundry, cleaning the house and watching TV was getting old. The homework Jane gave her from Minelli filled a great part of her days, but not fully. Her brothers, Grace or Jane never seemed to stick at home –at least, Grace had a plausible excuse; she still kept Frye's kids.

The arrests at school had been made without a hitch, around the time the teachers and staff were leaving. From the latest news, she heard the woman wasn't really part of Red John's accomplices, just forced to obey him. The extra amount of money was just another way of pressuring her to keep quiet. Teresa never really liked that teacher, but no-one deserved to work unwillingly under that monster's command. Speaking of which, she remembered Cho was supposed to come by sometime soon; during the week-end, to brief her on the upcoming trial. Neither Van Pelt nor Jane were invited to testify and she had the nagged feeling it had to do with Grace's antics. If the girl was indeed a former delinquent, then her credibility would take a serious blow…

The front door opened and Jane's heavy footsteps resonated in the entrance hall. Teresa listened more attentively. From Grace's room, she could hear whatever occurrence downstairs pretty well.

"I'm home!" he called out before heading somewhere –she supposed the kitchen.

A quick glance at her homework and she decided she had done enough for the day. The maths and Spanish could wait a little. Right now, she needed to say something to her current protector before she delayed the moment once again. The dark-haired teenager stepped down the stairs and peeped in the kitchen. As expected, he was in there, manipulating a pan while whistling. Teresa frowned in puzzlement; what was he doing with the dishes at only 6pm? She entered the room and, not really knowing where to start, asked out of the blue:

"Hey…what are you doing?"

The blond man turned her attention over her and smiled:

"I'm bored, so I figured I could cook a little. You're in the mood for something in particular?"

She shook her head but to Jane, she didn't come downstairs for no reason. A more pointed look made her sigh and cave:

"I…I wanted to thank you."

Jane raised a brow at her words, silently asking her to develop. Teresa breathed in deeply before continuing:

"You took in my brothers and me without second thought. You won't let me help you in any way aside from cleaning the house and…"

"Your brothers are no bother, and I figure you will need the money you have aside to pay your father's bills. Plus, you need to study for the finals."

"I know!" she protested vehemently. "But you're not accepting financial support from anyone and I doubt you have enough of your salary to afford to keep us around too long. Are you sure you don't want any other kind of compensation?"

Jane frowned at her in a strange way, and her cheeks flushed brightly.

"I…I didn't mean…"

The blond man smirked amusingly.

"Are you asking me if I wished to bed you in exchange of housing you?" Teresa felt too mortified to answer and looked away. That made Jane laughed heartily. "As tempting as it is, no thank you. You are a beautiful young woman, but I don't think that would be a proper deal."

"Sorry" she muttered, still way too embarrassed to cross his eyes.

"Unless you do want to sleep with me…" he added, as a joke.

When she weakly protested with a small 'no, no', avoiding his gaze, his smile fell. So the hot dreams she had were really just the projection of her deep desires, and that thought did cross her mind for real. Jane didn't know if he had to feel turned on or freaked out by the idea. As much as he loved to see her smile and let daydreams entertain his mind, he knew getting involved with her couldn't end well. He had an example with Angela already.

"May I call you Patrick?" she asked quietly, as if not daring voicing the request too loud, in case he would refuse.

Jane abandoned his pan and closed his eyes. How was he supposed to ignore the subconscious messages she was sending him right now? Her big innocent emerald irises watching him, her body showing signs of uneasiness and repressed desire…He didn't even need to glance at her to read it. Like right now, even with his lids closed, he could feel her wondering what he was thinking, if he was thinking of her, if he had troubles of his own, and what would he look like without his shirt. Now, her cheeks must be red after such thoughts, she would ask, or attempt to ask, if everything was fine.

"Uh…Patrick?" she called tentatively, an unsure tone in her voice.

That did the trick. This time, when he opened his lids again and his gaze lingered on her wondering eyes, he was the one to lean forwards and kiss her.

* * *

**As usual, liked it? Didn't like it? Please let me know :3**

**Thank you for reading so far!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya people! Sorry for the long wait (writer block sucks I swear uu") Nothing much to say, aside that exams with start next week. So this time, I _will_ have (sort of) a good reason to be late in each stories =.=" **

**And I think I didn't reply to everyone…I'll do better next time, promise! **

**Thanks to ****Lauri-mentalist;**** Nyah (haha no problem, your writing wouldn't have changed much in the end :3 and since I have no real idea where this is heading, there _will_ be a few chapters more for sure lol. Glad you liked Slave as well btw :D! and I do not mind long comments at all xD thanks for the review :D); ****LizfromItaly; ****x-Pick'n'Mix-x; ; ;****AlejandraO****Jisbon4ever;**** 13 Jo; ****leelou09;**** Blue (yeah he did. He had to eventually ;D); ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever;****MK; JaneDoe ****Ligya Ford-Northman;**** Marla (what will become of Jane…even I don't really know yet xD and glad you like this story :3), ****Llamanator7**** for their reviews. Thanks for the alerts and favourite too! **

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**17.**

_This time, when he opened his lids again and his gaze lingered on her wondering eyes, he was the one to lean forwards and kiss her._

**-****GA-**

When Teresa had kissed Jane in the empty classroom, she had been a little hesitant because she didn't know how the blond man before her would have reacted. This time, there were no hints of hesitancy in the way he was moving his lips against hers. Her mind started to become dizzy, and her whole body warmed up at their proximity. The young woman immediately closed her eyes to revel in the wonderful feeling. Her hands slipped over his chest, fingers clenching his shirt tightly while he pulled her into a close embrace.

His lips were as soft as she remembered and he smelt like…something she couldn't exactly identify, but could clearly associate with him. A mixture of pineapple or pepper and eucalyptus or something like that, added with the traditional recent kitchen smells. His hold was strong yet gentle, firm but loose enough if she wanted to back off.

They had to part to breathe, but she had barely filled her lungs when she was back on him, this time responding with even less restrain. Teresa didn't close her eyes right away this time, wanting to watch the reaction of her partner, to see if he was feeling the same. His eyes were wide open too, and it didn't take long for her to get lost in the pool of blue again. When he invaded her mouth though, she shut her lids again to enjoy and let him set the pace of their making out.

Jane suddenly lifted her and put her on the counter. Teresa yelped at the sudden change of position and held on to him not to fall. Her head was higher his now, and she had to lower her face to keep on kissing him. Which she did immediately. Jane's hand slipped in her hair, holding her head firmly in place as he deepened the kiss while the other arm surrounding her waist pulled her against him again. The young woman slipped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to bring him even closer.

She had never felt so good in a man's embrace. When Red John used to hold her close, even when she first started to date him without knowing who he really was, he never did it with such strength. He never kissed her with such passion or whispered her name so huskily, making her feel so…desired. Perhaps she should have freaked out at the mere idea of being touched, especially after two years of being abused in every sense of the word by the same monster; but Jane…Jane reassured her. The budding longing in her whole body at his warmth, her heartbeat racing like she was running a marathon, his hot panting against her face…Those raw sensations didn't scare her. As long as he was the one holding her like this, Teresa felt she could lose herself in him completely.

The sound of something falling on the ground echoed in her mind, but she didn't pay attention, too focused on Jane and the _wonders_ his mouth could do over her neck. It wasn't until she felt his fingers tease the herm of her shirt and brush her skin that she realised where this was likely to head. The cold bucket of the water named 'realisation' woke her up harshly and she suddenly detangled herself from his embrace. At first, Jane didn't seem to understand the sudden cold feet, but when she looked away, his eyes softened and he winced guiltily.

"Sorry" he muttered, genuinely apologetic.

Teresa snapped her head back to him and eyed him nervously. Did he think she was regretting…

"Don't be" she replied quietly. "I…I just can't…not right now."

The blond man cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her temple gently. Teresa closed her eyes and leant in his touch, sighing in content. Her racing heartbeat was slowing down but the pleasant feeling remained. She couldn't help the smile growing over her face and leant over to brush his lips again.

_"Oh. My God"_

Jane suddenly jerked a few feet away and Teresa lifted her head towards the entrance. Grace was standing in the threshold, eyes threatening to pop out of orbits and jaw dropping low. A wave of embarrassment mixed with shame dawn upon the dark-hared young woman, and as much as she wished she could…_say_ anything that did not sound too awkward, she couldn't. The redhead spared her the trouble thought; she babbled, her voice on the edge of hysteria:

"I am never putting my food on this counter again!"

**-****GA-**

Very few words were pronounced throughout the evening and that was satisfying enough for Grace. Jane and Teresa had avoided her gaze the whole time and had maintained a reasonable distance from each other in front of everyone. It was so obvious though that even Chris and Ray had noted something wasn't right with their host and sister's behaviour, but Grace just shrug their questions away, assuring them nothing _bad_ had happened. Yet.

She figured Teresa would come to her and try to justify herself, because that was who the young woman was. She wouldn't let things unspoken between them, especially if they had to share a bed. Awkwardness didn't suit the dark-haired teen, and besides, Grace didn't want her only friend to feel uncomfortable around her.

As she predicted, the young woman approached her while she was looking for her pyjamas.

"Listen Grace, I'm…"

"You're a big girl Teresa" the redhead replied immediately, trying not to sound too dry. "I know you can take care of yourself."

And that shocked her friend. Grace had to bite back a chuckle threatening to escape, especially when she looked so…puzzled at her reaction.

"You were quite mad at the nightclub" Teresa pointed out. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

"I want Patrick to be happy" Grace replied, shrugging. "As long as you don't break him, I will _tolerate_ it. But I swear, _no sex_ till you're legal age!" she warned, narrowing her eyes. "I don't want him to be brought to court for statutory rape."

Teresa's cheeks burned in embarrassment and she looked away to avoid her friend's gaze. The redhead knew she had made her point, and that even though she was dead embarrassed, the dark-haired was glad she wasn't condemning the...turn of events in her relationship with Jane. Grace felt the urge to snort. If only the poor girl knew how much she actually hated the blond man at that very moment… Now that he obviously had a soft spot for the young woman, he was starting to roll down the same path he followed with Angela. All she could do was to help him control his impulses and make sure he didn't make the same mistake. If anything happened to Teresa, she had to make sure he didn't cross that line again and accomplished the unthinkable…

She shook the depressing thoughts away and reported her attention on her roommate. Teresa was done changing in her pyjamas and ready to go to bed. The redhead decided she could tease her friend about it a little more.

"I am still curious though…is he such a good kisser?"

To her utter amusement, Teresa's reaction was immediate. Her cheeks burned, clearly remembering their little make–out session, which was in Grace's mind, one of the hottest she was ever given to witness.

"_GRACE_!" she protested loudly, glaring at her in embarrassment.

The redhead grinned at her mortified shout, but couldn't hold back a loud laugh.

"Hey, it's not like I caught you sleeping with him and you can't blame a chick to be curious. He's my uncle and making out with him? Eww. But still, he is handsome and I _am_ nosy too…though given the way you were looking at him after you pulled back I don't think I need…"

She was shut by a pillow flying across the room and landing flat on her face.

**-****GA-**

_Teresa needed to go to the restroom. Cursing that sudden urge in the middle of the night, she stepped out of the trying carefully not to wake up her bed mate. After a quick glance, she realised her precautions were useless, Grace wasn't there. The dark-haired teenager walked out of the room. Once her needs were satisfied, she headed back to her bedroom. The corridor was dark and silent, so the thin light under the bathroom door didn't went unexpected. Teresa hesitated to go there and ask if Grace felt all right when she heard a quiet hiss of pain. The worrisome sound made up her mind and she hurried to the room._

_"Hey Grace" she called softly, turning the handle and pushing it open, careful not to wake up her still sleeping neighbours. "Are you…"_

_She froze._

_Grace was standing in front of the mirror, the top of her pyjama's on the floor and wearing a bra, staring at two large, purple spots on her abdomen and collarbone. In the glass, Teresa caught the reflection of a worried Jane. What was the man doing with almost-topless Grace in the bathroom, she wondered. The redhead raised her hand over one of the spots and winced again._

_"They aren't healing as fast as usual" she commented. "It took me two hours to slow down the bleeding and another one to patch them up before you head home. I threw the bullets "_

_"You were lucky" the man replied, crossing his arms and resting against the closer wall. "Those guys were murderers. You would have bled out in seconds if you were normal."_

_Grace snorted and leant forwards to pick up her fallen top._

_"If we had been normal, my father wouldn't have tried to kill us; and I wouldn't have turned out like that. Shall I really thank my great grand father for falling in love with…"_

_Teresa didn't hear the end. She just stood there, staring incredulously at the scene before her eyes. Perhaps she hadn't heard well. Perhaps she had just...yes, she must be dreaming. They couldn't be talking about what she thought they were talking about, right? Because if they were indeed mentioning the night they had saved her from Red John, did that mean Grace was shot badly after all? And, thanks to some miracle, she had survived to such wounds?_

_The door opened suddenly, and she was left to face Jane and her friend. Their expression turned incredulous when they spotted her and none said a word for a while. Teresa eventually gathered her guts and asked, her voice shaking and pointing at the two dark spots over the redhead's body:_

_"Are they bullet wounds?"_

_She couldn't read the expression on Jane or the redhead's face. She just had the feeling she was not going to like the answer._

Teresa opened her eyes suddenly, panting hard. She straightened and looked around. She was in Jane's guest room; sharing her bed with…She quickly glanced on her right. Grace was sleeping sound, face half-buried in her pillow. The young woman bit her lower lip in wonder. Her dream just reminded her she had never asked Grace about the way she had gotten out of her apartment that night. She had clearly heard the shots, and Cho confirmed the traces of blood on the door.

Her change of position must have woken the redhead up, as Teresa heard her grunt tiredly:

"Nightmare?"

She didn't reply right away, focusing her attention on the ceiling. Too many things were running through her head right now. The dream felt so real and yet unrealistic. No-one could survive a hail of bullets. Not even a so-called former delinquent. Unless they were not…

_"You would have bled out in seconds if you were normal."_

"Sort of" she eventually whispered, lying back on the mattress and shaking the feeling away. "Sorry I woke you up."

Grave grunted something in answer and turned her back to her. A few minutes later, Teresa could tell the redhead was asleep. She closed her eyes in turn and made a mental note to ask her friend later. As much as she felt relieved about her having…nothing, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the redhead –that both she and Jane were hiding something.

* * *

**As usual, liked it? Didn't like it? Please let me know :3**

**Thank you for reading so far!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_"Why did you do that?" he immediately barked at her, ignoring the scandalised expression of the other Guardian Angel in the room. "Why did you have to intervene on my mission! I specifically asked you to deal with my methods, and they did not include sending Teresa's brothers afar!"_


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya people I'm back! I think I'm going to apologize each chapter for being always so late between two updates -_-", sorry again. And Guardian Angel'****s updates might go a little slower (emphasis on **_**might**_** though).**

**I do a crappy job with review replies lately…Promise (**_**for real**_**) I'll do better this time ":3 Not much to say (aside from the third season's final…AWESOME 8D) so I'll just let you read :3**

**Thanks to Nyah (no worries, I will end this story no :3), ****LizfromItaly;****Ligya Ford-Northman; ****leelou09; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever; Jisbon4ever, ****x-Pick'n'Mix-x;**** Blue; 13 Jo; sbrt for their reviews :D Thanks for the alerts and favourite too :D**

**Ps: shame on me. I didn't even realise this story went over the 200 reviews Oo". Thank you! You people are awesome xD!**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**18**

_She closed her eyes in turn and made a mental note to ask her friend later. As much as she felt relieved about her having…nothing, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling the redhead –that both she and Jane were hiding something._

**-GA-**

"What happened the night you broke into my apartment?"

The clock had struck ten and her brothers were at school, but neither Grace nor Jane were due in class for another two hours. To get her answers, Teresa had decided to start harassing her friend first, since she found out getting a reaction from the redhead was way easier than the blond man. The blunt way, in her mind, was the best she could go.

Grace merely raised her head and stared at her blankly.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Red John. You, knocking down my door. The night everyone was arrested. Ring a bell?"

Grace didn't stop masticating her cereal, but Teresa knew she had attacked the right angle. Her friend's eyes reflected the same glint that her brothers had when they were thinking hard for an excuse.

"What about it?" she asked, mouth full.

"How did you avoid the bullets? Not that I'm unhappy you didn't get one in the head, but Cho said there was blood on the wall and they were shot at close range."

Teresa was dead serious, and waiting for a real answer. The redhead had sensed it too, given her slowing rate of chewing.

The doorbell rang, and Grace jumped at the occasion to abandon her bowl and head towards the entrance. The dark-haired girl sighed, now knowing that something was definitely going on. Concrete proof? The redhead abandoned her so-adored cereal in the milk, letting them turn into a bunch of floppy cornflakes to run away from her. Voices irrupted from the entrance and for a second, she thought she heard her name being pronounced. So, she left the kitchen to join her friend and satisfy her curiosity.

A man in his early seventies was standing in front of the door. He had the hard features of a man who had been working outside their whole life, and was slightly plump, but on the whole he looked like a countryside guy with greyish hair. The dark-haired young woman froze at the sight. The old man was none other but Harold Lisbon, her…

"Gr…Grandfather?" Teresa babbled, stunned. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

Harold narrowed his eyes at her sight and hissed angrily:

"I had a phone call, telling me my grandkids were in big trouble and asking for taking them out of town. A woman from social services I believe. What did you do this time? I heard stories about drug dealing and prostitution! I knew you were just like your mother, but I never thought you'd fall so low!"

Teresa opened her mouth to protest, but she didn't have the time. Harold entered, ignoring Grace's protests, took a few steps closed and slapped her hard. The young woman stared incredulously at her grandfather, rubbing her now burning cheek.

"And I hear my son is in a mental institute because of _you_" he growled. "Is your new aim to destroy this family?"

"It's not my fault!" the young woman protested, feeling tears building in her eyes. "He started…"

"And you are living under a stranger's roof!" Harold went on, ignoring what she could have said.

"What have you done to make him take your brothers and you in? Did you part your legs like your whore of a mother did?"

"No I didn't!" Teresa shouted back furiously. "And don't talk about my mother like that! She wasn't a whore!"

The older man snorted.

"Like hell she wasn't. Peter was just an unfortunate fellow she manipulated into marriage. I always told him she would be his downfall, and I was right!"

"Hey old dude" the redhead suddenly snapped, catching the older man's attention. "You're in my house so watch your language. I won't tolerate you insulting my friend, got it?"

"Oh don't worry I'm not staying long" Harold grumbled, glaring at Grace. "Tell the boys to pack their stuff. They are coming with me. I won't let them live in the same town as a serial killer, especially not when he is one of _your_ acquaintances."

None of the girls had a chance to reply, Jane irrupted from the living room, alarmed by the loud noises exchanged.

"What's going on?" he asked before spotting the scene before him. If the blond man was puzzled by the stranger's appearance, he didn't let it show. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harold Lisbon" the old man announced sternly. "I am Peter Lisbon's father, and those kids' grandfather. I am here to pick up Ray, Tommy and Chris and drive them back to their hometown to love with us. Who are you?"

"The owner of the house and Teresa's literature teacher" he replied smoothly, glancing at his charge and realised quickly she had nothing to do with the older man's arrival. Reporting his attention on the visitor, he added: "I'm sorry, but Thomas is in custody for juvenile delinqu…"

"I bailed him out this morning. He is waiting for me at the hotel with my wife. I asked for permission to get him and I have every legal paper to prove it. You can call…Mr Cho I think? He said that was a good idea to send them away for a while." Jane's expression darkened slightly and pulled out a cell phone to do that exactly. Harold turned towards his granddaughter and snapped:

"What are you still doing here? Where are the boys?"

"At school" Grace shot back, glaring at him. "Would using courtesy be such a killing effort?"

"I want the boys ready to leave as soon as they go home" he added, glaring at Teresa again. "Why aren't you already packing their stuff?"

The dark-haired young woman could only stare blankly at the old man. She wanted to get angry –heck she wanted to punch him all right. Clenching her fists, she narrowed her eyes and didn't reply. She wanted to wait for Jane's return. She wanted him to deny the affirmation. To tell them that the boys weren't supposed to leave yet, that they could stay. But when Jane came back and couldn't look at her in the eye, she knew it was doomed. So Harold had every green light. Teresa bit her lower lip and headed to their bedroom upstairs quickly, not wanting to see the old man savour his victory.

When she had disappeared in the staircase, Grace threw him a pointed look before following her quickly. The blond man glared at the newcomer in turn.

"I believe you're happy now. You got what you wanted."

"You don't understand my position, Mr Jane" the old man said pointedly. "That girl…"

"Her name is Teresa" Jane cut dryly, narrowing his eyes at him. Harold shrugged.

"Whatever. That girl is the spitting portrait of the woman that took away our son –that woman was a hooker; heck we don't even know if that girl is _Peter_'s daughter! Plus she is acting exactly like her. Too stubborn to ask for help, she eventually causes the downfall of the one she pretends to love. I only act in care for my family Mr Jane and I will not let her destroy what I have left."

The blond man observed him a few moments more.

"You like causing her grief" he eventually said. "I don't know what you held against Teresa's mother, but you like to know you are the one destroying her image though her daughter. Everything Teresa did, she did it for her brothers." His tone increased with anger. "Did you even bother show up when their father was beating them? Did you even know he was always drunk? Or are you doing this to play the fake hero showing up after the battle to rescue the poor lost little lambs? Teresa called you many times, didn't she?" he added when the old man winced. "She called you many times to beg you to take them away, but you were scared of the _serial killer_ to show up, weren't you? Now that the job is done and the danger put aside, you suddenly show up blaming her for…"

"You shut up!" the older man snorted. "There was no way my son could have harmed his kids!"

"Check their bruises" Jane retorted, growling soundlessly. "We'll see if your _son_ is so innocent…you are so deep in obliviousness you won't face the truth, will you?"

"I have nothing else to say to someone like you" Harold shot back. "Under what motive did you take my grandkids under your roof? Did that little bitch seduce you into it? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you just looked at her. You people are just wolves taking advantage from them and get what you want."

"You would abandon Teresa to a 'wolf' like me then?" Jane growled, narrowing his eyes. Harold snorted again.

"Like I care who you are. She brought this upon herself, she'll deal with it." the old man shrugged and moved to step inside. Jane immediately raised an arm to block his advance. And when Harold raised an eyebrow to him, the blond man merely stared, an icy glint in his eyes:

"You wait out" and he added before the other could protest: "My house, my den. Sorry, but you are _not_ allowed in."

Upstairs, Teresa was slowly packing her brother's stuff in the larges suitcases they had brought barely a week before. She would carefully fold the clothes that had been put in the closest, make sure to separate the dirty laundry from the clean ones and Ray's from Chris's. While her body was moving, her mind felt completely blank. It was too…

"So you're letting them go, just like that?"

"Do you really thing I'm thrilled?" Teresa whispered, folding new clothes in the luggage. "You really think I want them to leave?"

"Then why don't you tell him? We have enough room and Patrick's got the money."

"Ray and Chris love their grandparents" the young woman went on numbly. "If I refuse their departure, they will feel I am trying to control them. I don't want to turn into the oppressive sibling."

Grace stared at her incredulously.

"I can't believe it. You've been abused and went through hell all this time and you're letting them go?"

"And perhaps it's best for them, you know," she added, not paying attention to the redhead's interruption. "You know, with the upcoming trial and the remaining associates of John out there…I don't want them kidnapped or bullied at school because their sister was one of his whores."

"Teresa…" Grace started.

"I'm worried you know?" the dark-haired young woman went on, suddenly stopping her packing to stared at a blue sweater she was currently holding. "What if they can't get along? I mean, Chris is easy to please but Ray has a tendency to be hardhead lately. He got beaten the hardest by dad when I wasn't there…he almost died once…I think I had never been so scared of my life. What if my grandfather ends up hating him too?"

The redhead could have said anything, she wouldn't have been heard. Teresa's eyes didn't leave the cloth she was now clenching.

"What am I going to do without them? He's not going to let me approach them until they're legal age. What should I do?"

Grace knelt next to her friend and hugged her tightly. Teresa didn't relax, but didn't struggle out either. She found it easy yet hard to sense the dark-haired teen's feelings; they were so mixed up and intense…

"It's going to be okay you know?" the redhead whispered. "We'll take care of you, you'll be fine. Patrick and I will make sure everything's going to be fine with you."

At first, Teresa didn't move. A few moments later, her hands dropped the sweater, clenched at the redhead's shirt and she buried her head in her neck. Because her back was turned at the door, the dark-haired young woman didn't see Jane standing there, a defeated expression on his face. Grace bit her lower lip and shut her lids when Teresa actually starting to sob. If Jane really messed up with Teresa in the end, then, she decided; then she'd kick his sorry ass to the moon and back. There were all she had left now.

"You're an idiot to always think of others before yourself." the redhead whispered before tightening her grip on the crying girl and adding to herself: _Now I know why we've been sent to save you._

**-GA-**

Hightower was briefing a new Guardian Angel on his next mission when a warning indicated Patrick was trying to contact her. The black woman merely sighed and apologized to Agent Roger before turning towards the mirror, ready to face the blond man. She knew she had explanations to do, but she had only acted out of worry for the young woman. She was Jane's supervisor after all, and up till now, hadn't been exactly satisfied with the results, so she had just wanted to give a little push. Even though he resented help from higher-ups, Hightower hoped he would at least admit she had tried to help him.

The mirror behind her desk flickered before the blond man's face appeared. The black woman sighed at the angry glint in his eyes, feeling he would not be as thankful as she expected.

"Why did you do that?" he immediately barked at her, ignoring the scandalised expression of the other Guardian Angel in the room. "Why did you have to intervene on _my_ mission! I specifically asked you to deal with my methods, and they did not include sending Teresa's brothers afar!"

"You were getting slow and your positions threatened. I needed to act fast" the black woman replied smoothly. "The only person you have to watch over is Teresa Lisbon, not her brothers. If they are out of the way, you can take better care of your charge."

"They were her strength!" Jane yelled furiously. "You took away the only people that gave her a reason to hold on! Why did you think she suffered in silence all these years?"

"I know what I am doing, Agent Jane" the Archangel replied dryly. "At least you have space to help her out. And I will not allow you to criticise…"

"_Screw you_! If I ever hear or see you intervene again, forget our agreements! I'll break the Laws again and this time, you will have_ SO MUCH_ more cleaning to do!"

Hightower didn't reply, merely stared incredulously at her agent. No-one –no angel anyway- had ever spoken to her on that tone.

"Is that a threat?"

Minelli had warned her, and she knew what he was capable of –or at least, had a clear idea with his latest demonstration three years prior. They had a deal, but if he repeated the same mistake…

"I will not try to reverse time like I did to save Angela from the crash" he went on darkly. "But if you ever hurt Teresa again, I will come after you and_ to hell with the consequences!_"

The mirror returned to its initial form when Jane cut the connection. The Archangel stared wordlessly at her own reflection. Of all things, she had never expected the expression 'Pandora Box' would fit that man so well.

**-GA-**

Jane had expected it when Teresa started to show signs of depression.

She had held a strong, smiling face when her brothers had left and only when the old pick-up had disappeared round the corner of the street, she had allowed her features to fall. She didn't burst into tears like he had half-expected her to do, but for a whole week, she barely talked to anyone or walked out of the bedroom. Both Grace and he had tried to drag her out once, and she nearly had a breakdown walking by a playground. Since then, they hadn't tried anything else. Despite her silence, she didn't seem to be giving up. So they merely gave her some space to let her deal with her feelings. Grace had offered to move in the other room to give her more privacy, and she had agreed wordlessly.

What he hadn't expected, was how fast the first signs of "recovery" eventually came up. One morning, barely a week after her brothers' departure, she had stepped down early and greeted them with a genuine smile, apologizing for her latest behaviour and affirming she would try harder to get over it. The sudden 'rehabilitation', much to Jane's surprise, went quicker than he thought. Within only days, Teresa started to act like her old self.

Perhaps he had underestimated the young woman's strength; perhaps she was better at hiding her feelings than he thought. The result was still the same; she would smile, laugh and force herself into other activities than staying at home and studying; sometimes flirt with him but didn't show any intention of going further. Frankly, the blond man didn't know what to think of the sudden change of behaviour; so he did the only thing he knew what could be done in these circumstances. He waited and observed.

The sign that countered her apparent recovery occurred three days later, at nightfall. The door of his bedroom opened and he recognised her silhouette. She didn't speak until she was close to his bed:

"May I…may I sleep with you?"

Her request didn't surprise him much. Jane understood she was seeking for human warmth, especially after sharing her bed with Grace for a little while. What he hadn't known then, was the _nature_ of her need. However, one glance was enough to inform him she had pure intentions. So, he moved to leave her space, and merely said:

"Jump in."

Teresa immediately snuggled under the covers, curled next to him and closed her eyes. In minutes, her breath stilled and the blond man could tell she was deep asleep. He watched her for a while, wondering what was happening in that head of hers. The temptation of using his powers again and invade her mind to catch a glimpse of the inside had tempted him more than once; but he wouldn't do it. The fact she just slipped in bed with him indicated that she trusted him at some level, and he didn't want to betray it; even though she would never know.

The next days, she would come back. No questions were asked when she sneaked under his covers, curled and closed her eyes. Had she been alone in Grace's room, he felt she would have nightmares. He wondered if his angelical aura appeased her troubled mind, and if it was the case, how was he supposed to break the dependence she was building upon his presence; and if _he_ would have the guts to break them one day.

**-GA-**

The phone rang. Jane glanced at the sleeping Teresa, resting against his shoulder, deep asleep. They had put on the television a little bit earlier in the afternoon, since Grace was at school, and she had shown up, asking if he didn't mind her presence. Once again, her breathing had stilled and she had closed her eyes, leaning against his shoulder.

He detangled from her grip, making sure he didn't wake her up, and headed towards the corridor quickly.

"Patrick Jane" he greeted on a low tone.

"_Good afternoon, __Dr Alicia Seberg from the Faulkner Institute._" the blond man frowned when he recognised the name. That was where his charge's father was held for his detox, _"May I talk to Teresa Lisbon?" _

Jane glanced quickly at the sleeping form on the couch. Last night hadn't been exactly peaceful for her. He hadn't come home until late, and even though she had returned to his empty bed, nightmares had plagued her the whole time. Right now, she needed the rest. Plus, it would be better if she was wide awake and fully conscious when she spoke to the doctor. Jane eventually replied:

"She is currently unavailable. Can I take a message?"

There was a short silence on the other line, where he suspected the doctor to be wondering whether it was safe or not to leave information to someone that was not the one she was aiming to contact.

"_All right…can you tell her to stop at the hospital as soon as possible?__ Her father wishes to speak to her." _

* * *

**S****o, like usual. Liked it? didn't like it? Please let me know :3**

**And hope the length of this one will make up for the wait…**

**Thank you for reading so far :D !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back again! Sorry for the delay, I****'ll try to update the next chapter quicker…not that I have much else to do at the moment :P No-one's showing up at the shop and I'm booored out of my mind. Good thing I have my laptop, bad thing I get burning eyes and headaches the evening xD.**

**Thanks to ****leelou09; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever;**** Nyah** (Hee that's Jane's jobafter all :3 Glad you liked it ;D); **sbrt** (ah, sorry about that. I'll try to catch up in the next chapters -_- And it makes perfect sense, no worries :3 Thank you for the review);**x-****Pick'n'Mix****-x;**** frimil; 13 Jo**; **Amy **(glad you still like it :D): **MK **(Don't worry, I'm determined to finish this one :3 Hope you'll like it till the end then x3); **Jisbon4ever; Blue** (another lengthy chapter here. Thanks for the review :D) **for their reviews. Thank you for the alerts and favourite too!**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this, especially with the numerous mistakes I made this time ":3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**19.**

Teresa was trying to solve a particularly hard maths problem when a door slamming informed her she wasn't alone in the room anymore. A loud swear and a _thump_ also notified her that Grace Van Pelt was back from school and in a very bad mood. Her friend ended up pushing the door of her bedroom open and falling flat on Teresa's unused bed.

"Hard day huh?" the dark-haired smirked amusingly. Her friend sighed heavily, rolled on her stomach to face her and nodded.

"Yeah. Lizzy Browns decided I should be her next scapegoat and I punched her to make myself clear I would not get caught up in her girly games. Minelli suspended me for the next two days."

Teresa didn't know if she wanted to laugh or reprimand the redhead, though the need to congratulate her was overpowering. Grace smirked, as if knowing what was running through her mind, and suddenly took a more serious expression.

"I overheard Jane and you talking about visiting your dad."

Teresa's expression hardened.

"I'm not going. I don't want to see him."

Grace sighed and sat next to her.

"You know, as much as I understand you reluctance to meet him, I think you should. I know that if I had the opportunity to face my father again, I'd grasp it." she added in a soft whisper. Teresa frowned at the sudden melancholy in the redhead's eyes.

"You told me your life hadn't been a fairy tail either." she suddenly remembered. That day, after their sneaking out of to the nightclub the previous evening; the redhead had stood there and snapped those very words. "What…what exactly did you mean? I assumed your parents were dead since you're living with Patrick but…"

Her friend sighed, straightened up in a sitting position, and grumbled:

"Oh well, I guess it's my turn to spill the summary of my miserable life."

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, I really don't" Grace cut sharply. "But if I want you to go see your father, I need you to understand why, in your shoes, I would have gone. Even if it turned me mad for weeks." She took a deep breath and started: "Yeah, both my parents are dead. Use to have a twin brother too. He died too. Nine years ago, or something like that. Fact is, aside from Patrick, I have no remaining living family." Grace inhaled again and added in a soft whisper: "Mom and Jay were both murdered right in front of me. Father figured they'd be good base-ball target practice."

Teresa widened her eyes in shock. The redhead ignored her reaction and went on coldly:

"He had beaten us for a year before completely losing it. I…still feel the scars burning, even though they aren't here anymore. Patrick saved me, you know. He had me…cornered in the garage, where he hid his hunting rifles and knifes. He kept talking about us going to sleep and join mom and Jason. I guess he wanted to kill himself afterwards." A loud, bitter laugh escaped her mouth. "And y'know what? He got killed before he could. I only had to close my eyes, I only heard the gunshot, and there he was, lying on the floor, eyes open wide staring at me and blood all over the floor. I…I always wanted to ask him why everything had turned out so wrong. I didn't even go to the burial. Not because I hated his guts, but because I knew I would be _laughing_ and crying in relief."

A strange glint reflected in her eyes. Teresa had to turn away. She hadn't expected her friend's background to be so…gory.

"Patrick saved me that night, Teresa."

The dark-haired felt her heartbeat accelerate. Did that mean the blond man had pulled the trigger? That he had to…_murder_ someone in the past? No wonder why the uncle and the niece seemed so close. Grace didn't leave her time to think too much though by adding:

"But that's…besides my point. Go see your father Teresa Even if you don't say a word. Even if people take it as a weakness or whatever you think they take it for. I didn't get this chance; I don't want you to waste the one _you_ have."

The dark-haired teenager didn't reply. Grace decided it was the right moment to leave, stood up and headed back towards the door.

"Think about it" she whispered, before stepping out of the room.

**-GA-**

"So she managed to convince you?" Jane finally asked as he took a new turn, following the panel which indicated that the Faulkner Institute was only a few miles away now.

Teresa didn't reply, too busy looking outside the window and observing the urban landscape. Mixed feelings were running though her head right now, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't even know why she was doing this. Grace's earlier words had aroused an uneasy knot in her stomach, like a warning she should not deny. A few subjects had caught her attention during her conversation, and she still wanted to clear something with Jane.

"Grace told me you shot her father" she said, throwing a sided glance at him. The blond man didn't react immediately, but she saw his hands tightening on the wheel.

"And I will never regret it." he replied eventually, his tone holding no anger nor fear. "He was about to kill her."

"Okay." Teresa whispered, looking through the window again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

It wasn't her aim. In fact, she didn't even know why she had asked such a personal question. Perhaps she wanted to satisfy her own curiosity, or learn something new about him. Knowing someone, his qualities and dark secrets, accepting them…wasn't this the first step in building trust?

"Why did you ask then?"

The young woman closed her eyes. She regretted already her stupid question, especially if it upset him.

"I was just wondering if it was true. That's all." Teresa glanced at him and smiled briefly. "I just…want to know you better."

"And does it scare you? That I am a killer?"

_No detours_, she thought with amusement before replying more seriously:

"No I'm not. You did it to protect someone; you had no choice. I…I won't mention it anymore, sorry."

He didn't reply and kept driving. The silence that followed wasn't tense though, rather comfortable and soothing. They eventually turned in an alley and arrived in a parking lot in front of a huge building. Teresa took a deep breath, still hesitating.

"Hey, if you need anything, just tell me, okay?"

His voice was soft and gentle, and his eyes only delivered concern. Teresa smiled briefly in return and nodded. She knew he would. He had accepted her in his bed, while she perfectly knew he had feelings for her, and yet hadn't made a move on her. In her state of mind, she wouldn't have put up a fight if he had tried anything…After that damn kiss in the kitchen, she hadn't tried to get closer, or give out any sign of her wanting to continue or develop whatever was happening between them. The young woman knew she was definitively attracted to him, wanted him. Jane made her feel safe, protected and… like he cared. Even the longing glances she caught sometimes made her want to forget everything and just melt into his embrace.

"You should go Teresa. It's going to be fine."

Jane's words somehow comforted her. Knowing he would be there, waiting for her, was a huge reassurance in itself. At least, Teresa knew she could run somewhere if she got too scared.

"Patrick?" she eventually called after him. The man turned towards her with a questioning glance. Teresa leant forwards and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he replied with his usual grin, and this time, she felt her heart melt at the sight. He truly was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever met. What had she ever done to deserve his attention, she still wondered, but she wouldn't complain. "I'll wait for you in the car. Be strong, all right?"

The young woman nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. She immediately shivered slightly at the feeling of being alone, and turned back to glance at the blond man. Jane waved at her from behind the wheel, encouraging her with a slight nod. Teresa wished he would come with her, but she knew she had to do this on her own. No one would face her father in her place; no-one could do this but her.

The nurse welcomed her warmly and quickly explained what had occurred lately. Peter Lisbon had recovered faster that they thought he would, and didn't stop claiming he was fine and wanted to get out of the institute. As Teresa was the closest family he had around, Nurse Seberg wanted her to convince him not to leave so soon. She qualified her patient as still weak in mind, and extremely sensitive to any sudden change and added that he needed more time among them for full recovery.

Teresa couldn't care less. She just wanted to meet her father and run away from this place. The older woman brought her to a rather large garden, where a few people were walking alone or with company. She didn't take long to spot a lone figure sitting at a table, looking straight in front of him, yet not focusing on anything. The young woman bit her lower lip in apprehension. She didn't want to do this. She really didn't want to face him right now, but Jane had brought her here, and the nurse was glancing at her impatiently. Teresa eventually took a deep breath and headed forwards to meet her father.

**-GA-**

Peter didn't notice her presence at first. So she merely put her handbag on the table and settled on the bench opposite to his. When he realised he wasn't alone anymore, and _who_ was sitting in front of him, the dark-haired man smiled tentatively.

"H…Hi Teresa." She didn't reply. Couldn't reply. Her throat felt so dry it hurt. "How…how are you?"

"What do you want?" the young woman asked quietly, not wanting to raise her voice in fear it would waver. "I only came because some people –including your psychiatrist- told me I should. Here I am. Go straight to your point."

Her father winced at her tone and bit his lower lip. His eyes focused on his hands as he started to move them nervously.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, you and your brothers. I…I hope you can forgive me."

Teresa suddenly felt torn between the urge to laugh and cry. He wanted her to forgive him? What was that joke?

"You must be kidding me." she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. "Forgive you? After all you've done –and didn't do- to us?"

"I lost it Tessa!" the man protested, a little weakly. "I couldn't bear your mother's death."

"We were _right_ _there_! We _needed_ you! And you turned your back on us when we needed it the most!"

"I…I'm sorry Tessa, I didn't mean…"

"In fact, I just have one question." the young woman cut him dryly, staring at him straight in the eyes. "Am I your daughter?"

Peter Lisbon blinked quizzically before getting it.

"You mean, am I your biological father?"

She nodded, her heartbeat slightly accelerating. The young woman didn't even know why the question had suddenly crossed her mind, but now that it was asked, she wanted an answer.

"I don't know; but it wouldn't have changed a thing." he replied softly. "I love you and your brothers all the same."

"But you still love mom more." Teresa snapped dryly. "Do you have any idea what I had to endure because of you? You wouldn't move your sorry ass to help out Tommy when he started dealing drugs! You choose to drink yourself to death than face what we were going through." Her features hardened, and she hissed: "You are just like grandfather in the end; always sticking your head in the sand and waiting till the danger goes by. You are both cowards, that's what you are!"

Her words triggered a deep reaction in the man's eye. The faded glint of anger returned full force and he jumped on his feet.

"Don't you dare _talk_ to me like this Teresa Danielle Lisbon!" he shouted. "I am still your father and you owe me some respect!"

"Why should I respect a drunkard like you?" she shot back, narrowing her eyes at him.

The man suddenly stood up and raised his hand. The young woman flinched immediately and jumped off the bench quickly. Even though she knew he would be immediately brought back to his room if he attempted anything in front of the nurses, she did not want to take the chance of being slapped again. The man stared at her in shock and lowered his hand. His expression turned into shame, as if he had just realized what he was about to do.

"I…I'm sorry Teresa. I'm sorry. I won't…I won't do it again." His voice had turned into a low murmur. "I'm sorry. Please sit down."

Teresa didn't move.

"I'm leaving." she announced, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have come."

"Teresa!" he called, starting to follow her in attempt to prevent her from leaving. She turned back towards him and he stopped in his tracks, stunned by the mixture of wariness and anger in her eyes.

"Don't." Teresa muttered. "Don't contact me again. Don't follow me and I swear don't even try to apologize. You let us down dad, and I had to go through hell because of you. I won't forgive you, so don't even try."

And she turned her back on his and headed towards the exit, restraining the tears threatening to fall. She passed by the front desk without saying goodbye and rushed to the car, where Patrick was reading a book. When she sat on the passenger seat, the blond man blinked at her in surprise.

"You're already back? That was quick."

"I just want to go home Patrick" she whispered, avoiding his gaze. "Please."

Jane hesitated. The young woman, according to his inner clock, had only been gone for half and hour. Most of the time must have been spend speaking with the nurse, and he had hoped she would have stayed longer with her father. Perhaps this had been too early. He did not like the sad glint in her eyes, and it became obvious that Teresa's mind was still a little fragile from the recent events. He shouldn't have rushed her too much. Jane knew he had to act now though, make sure her father would not reject her in turn. Once he was gone- his heart tightened at the thought- she would need the support of every single person he could find. Not only Grace, but also her family.

"Why don't you wait for me here?" he asked softly. "I wanted to say a few words to the nurse."

The young woman glanced at him in wonder and he mentally crossed fingers she wouldn't ask anything. To his relief though, she merely nodded.

"Don't be too long" she said weakly. Jane smiled briefly before stepping out of the car in turn.

**-GA-**

"Peter Lisbon?"

The man's head snapped up and he looked around, wondering who was calling his name. When he spotted Jane, he frowned.

"Who are you?"

The man's eyes were red and puffy, and his voice was hoarse. He must have been crying after Teresa's departure.

"My name is no importance sir." Jane started gently. "I'm just a friend of Teresa. I drove her here."

Peter snorted and shook his head. The blond man didn't need to read his mind to know what was going through the older man's head; the wonders, the tiredness of being accused.

"I know this might be painful, but I need to know how you feel about her." Jane spoke gently. The guardian angel needed to cover every single track he could find. For some reason, he felt Peter Lisbon was going to be a main influential character in his charge's future.

"My own daughter hates me." Peter laughed bitterly. "She's right, I guess. I can't be trusted. God knows I tried, but…I failed them. I couldn't…not after Mary's death, you know."

Patrick winced slightly. Somehow, he perfectly understood what the dark-haired man felt at the moment. When he had first lost Angela in the car accident, he thought he had become crazy. And at that moment, reversing time by using the full extent of his powers had seemed to be the best way to bring her back and keep his sanity. Pushing the thoughts aside, he sighed and focused back on the present. He could understand the man's feelings, so knew exactly what he could hear, and not. He decided to be merciful.

"She still loves you. If she really didn't, she wouldn't have come to confront you, or feel this hurt."

Peter shook his head.

"You don't know my Tessie. She's exactly like her mother. Those women, they love and hate with passion, so stubbornly…and I just got on her bad side." Another chuckle escaped his mouth. "She…_could_ be Mary, you know? The first weeks after my wife's death…" He paused, before throwing a sided glance to the blond man. "I never told the kids, but I…I tried drugs, once. I wanted to forget. And…and my thoughts weren't coherent. I spotted Teresa in the living room; she was sleeping on the couch and I…I saw Mary through her. For a moment, I thought…I wanted to…I broke a vase on my way, cut myself. The pain woke me up. I don't know what I could have…done to my little girl." His voice became thicker and fainter. "My little girl." he repeated, and Jane could hear the sobs breaking through. "She'll never forgive me."

"Then you will have the rest of your life to try to fix up your mistakes." the blond man replied dryly. Self-pity was not the reaction he wanted from Teresa's father. "Wallowing will not erase what you've done, so beat it and look ahead. You were given a second chance," he added more quietly. "Do not waste it."

Peter nodded and muttered something Jane didn't understand, and didn't want to understand. He was done here, the rest was up to the dark-haired man.

* * *

**S****o, like usual. Liked it? didn't like it? Please let me know :3**

**Thank you for reading so far ;3 !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heya people I'm back! I think I'm going to apologize every chapter for the lateness -_-" Not much to say, aside that the weather is being crazy lately :P so I'll just let you read ^.^**

**Thanks to ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever;**** Amy **(Grace's father beat his wife and son with a base-ball bat, but he _was_ shot by a gun); **Llamanator7;**** sbrt **(yeah, I didn't insist on their relationship because nothing much is happening :P This chapter though…hope you'll enjoy it :3); **Nyah **(Did you? Aww xD Hope you'll enjoy the more now :3); **leelou09;** **x-Pick'n'Mix**-**x;** **Jisbon4ever;**** Blue **(I did enough narration lately :P you'll get more glimpse inside their life from now on…normally lol ^^); **MK** (Hee glad you liked it :3); **13 Jo; TheDevilWearsVests** (update's here :3) **for their reviews. Thanks for the alerts and favourite too :D**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**20.**

When Jane went to bed that night, he had a feeling something would happen. The whole drive back, Teresa had only spoken monosyllabic answers to his questions and went for a walk once they got home. She had come back more relaxed and with a glint of determination in her eyes, a glint he hoped meant good news. The blond man shut the shutters and turned off the lamp, hoping the night would help him see clearer. As a Guardian Angel, sleep wasn't a necessity, but if he was to return to a simple human life soon, he needed to keep good habits and force his body to rest at night.

The bedroom door opened slowly, and he didn't need to raise his head to know his charge was sneaking in again. This time though, Teresa didn't ask for permission first. She slipped between the sheets and, for the first time since she had first shared his bed, cuddled him. Her right arm was resting around his waist and her head tucked under his chin. At first, he figured that after her confrontation with her father, she wanted some more human warmth. But when she hoisted herself on her elbow and crawled over his chest, he wasn't so sure anymore. Before he could question her intentions though, she broke the silence:

"Do you want me, Patrick?"

Jane blinked. Had she just asked what he thought she'd asked? Her face was unreadable, but her jersey was definitely hanging lower than supposed to and showing off part of her shoulder and collarbone and her pale skin seemed to be glowing in with the soft light of the room and if he followed the line of her collar he could see the beginning of…oh dear. The young woman straightened and kneeled next to him, her hand moving to brush the fabric of the top of his pyjamas. For the first time in years, the blond man was turned speechless.

"Do you want me?" she went on with a husky tone. "Because I know I want you."

She leant over him, using his chest for support and kissed his forehead. Her hair was falling over his face like a black veil, and for a few seconds, all he could see was her thin neck inches of his face. When her fingers started to move lower over his body, he finally reacted and straightened in turn and pushed her away from him.

"What are you playing at?" he asked in disbelief.

"You're good at reading people." she replied dryly, slowly moving forwards to join him. "You tell me."

Jane couldn't bulge. He just couldn't. Teresa's figure in the darkness, in motion like a tiger hunting for its pray, was a delectable show for his retinas. The picture would sure stay engraved in his memory for a long, long time. Just like the predator she was at the moment, she didn't let him look away. The look in her eyes didn't _allow_ him to look away. She stopped only inches of his face.

"Te-" he started.

The young woman didn't let him finish, and silenced him with her lips. She closed her eyes, her mouth moving slowly and sensually against his, and he could almost _hear_ her hum in content. She didn't wait much longer before straddling his thighs and circling his neck with her arms to bring him closer. His hands automatically clasped over her hips to stabilize her.

When they finally parted for air, he whispered:

"I'm not the gentleman you might imagine me to be. If you continue like this, I can't guarantee I will have full control over myself."

"Good." Teresa replied huskily "Because control is the last thing on my mind right now."

She leant forwards again to kiss him, and Jane let her. He wasn't supposed to. He shouldn't have even let her touch him in any way. But her feminine curves pressed into his, her scent, the warm pressure of her body…he hadn't touched a woman in years and realised how much he…missed it. The last one had been Angela.

"Stop thinking." she added in a whisper, moving her hips against his sensually.

Oh she had no idea how suddenly un-thinking he was right now. The blond man was lost in a pool of forgotten sensations, and urging to feel them again. His hands slipped under her shirt, caressed the skin of her waist gently, testing her reactions and at the same time enjoying the softness of it. The young woman moaned in appreciation. He brought his fingers higher, brushing the base of her breasts. A shiver shook her body when he cupped them.

"Patrick."

His name fell from her lips in a gentle…loving whisper. While Jane hoped she would back up at his next action, some part of him wished she didn't. His arms came around her waist again, and he shifted position to push her back on the mattress. His fingers then teased the hem of her jersey before pulling it up. As he half expected, she tensed but didn't fight him when he brought it over her head, leaving her now only in black panties underneath him. Her skin seemed to glow in the faint light of the room, her chest rising and falling at each inhalation she took, her arms resting each side of her head. She looked like a fallen angel, for the curves of her small body seemed too perfect to be true.

"Like what you see?" she asked, and this time Jane noted the nervousness and slight fear despite the quietness of her voice.

He couldn't follow her down that path. Whatever was pushing her to seduce him tonight was not _right_. The blond man could tell she wasn't ready for any of this, but still trying to overcome that reluctance to fulfil some other plan. He knew she was seeking for his attention; that had been kind of obvious from the start. He knew her meeting with her father earlier that day had shaken her. And he knew this girl would hang on to anything not to fall back in the lonely life she had endured the past years. This, though, wasn't the right way. If she thought she could keep him by getting in his pants, then she was greatly mistaken.

Jane knew what he had to do to make his point clear. He took off his own shirt before leaning forwards and nuzzling her neck.

"You are gorgeous, Teresa."

His hot breath created goosebumps over her skin and she closed her eyes to revel in the sensation. The blond man pressed his hips against hers, knowing she would feel his emerging need. Teresa's breath got sharp again, and he pulled back, only to have his hands land over her breasts. The young woman arched at the new touch, and Jane had to remember he had a plan to carry on, but with her fingers now wandering over his arms, shoulders, neck, in his hair and her soft moans, he was close to lose it.

"Slower." the young woman whimpered. But Jane didn't listen and carried on with his sweet ministrations; teasing, caressing, playing her body like an accordion.

As much as he hated himself for acting like a horny jerk, he couldn't find an alternative to make her back off. If she freaked out at his insistence, she wouldn't try again for a while. Her breath was quickening and her arms shaking, but he turned a blind eye to her nervous reactions and went on biting her slender neck while rubbing himself against her. It wasn't until his hand slipped in the waistband of her panties and closer to a certain area that Teresa started to panic for real.

"Patrick!" she yelped, struggling under him. "Stop it!"

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered, using his full body to prevent her from moving too much. "You are the one who came to me first."

The young woman stopped moving, and so did he. Only his lips were still nibbling her neck, tasting the sweet skin there.

"Please." She begged quietly. This time, the vulnerability and fear were clearly audible. "Please stop; I'm sorry."

When he pulled back to meet her face, tears were sliding the long of her cheeks. Just as he had planned; now she was seeing the extent of her actions and definitively realising she was…not capable of accomplishing them.

"Please. I'm sorry." She kept whispering. "Please."

He got off her and sat on his ankles. He then picked up her jersey and handed it to her. The young woman slowly rose in turn, took the cloth and put it on. She didn't glance at him while dressing up, and he kept his eyes away from her.

"You need to see someone Teresa." he eventually said. "I…haven't thought of it earlier, but you need to speak to a psychiatrist or a shrink." He paused added softly: "What if I had been like John? What if I had ignored your pleas, and took you right then and there? Do you think you could have dealt with me?"

"I'm sorry." She repeated, not daring to cross him again.

Jane sighed and turned his back on her. He couldn't look at her face to face without the need to memorize each inch of skin he could find.

"Go back to your room before I do something stupid. I won't let you come back in my bed for a while, do you get it?"

He didn't need to turn back to see her nod. He just heard the sheets creasing when she stepped out of the bed and her light footsteps heading towards the door. All the way, he felt her shame and hurt, and suddenly had the urge to do something before she left for good.

"Teresa."

She glanced over her shoulder. He left the bed to join her and pushed her against the wall. Before she could protest, he trapped her jaw with one hand and leant to press his mouth against hers. At first, she whimpered in uneasiness but as he became gentler, Teresa accepted the kiss and returned it with the same tenderness.

"You are driving me crazy." he whispered against her lips when they parted for air. "I shouldn't be attracted to you, but fact is I am. Now, you need to realise the extent of your…power over me. Next time, maybe I will not be able to control myself."

"I like you Patrick." she replied quietly, her eyes honest and bright. "I wouldn't have…come to you otherwise."

He kissed her harder this time, his hand slipping behind her neck to hold her still. Teresa didn't try to fight it either, but tensed when he pulled back inches from her face.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at her. "How do you expect me to stay of stone when you say things like this? Why are you doing this?"

"I…I don't know." She replied quietly, looking away.

The blond man didn't know why he felt somehow disappointed by this answer. Perhaps he was waiting for a more concrete response, but if her mind was as messed up as he suspected, then he wouldn't get a clear answer from her right now. Jane sighed and stepped back.

"Good night Teresa."

One last apologetic look and she was out the door. Once she was gone, Jane tightened his fist and hit the wall angrily. The sensations he had rediscovered only left him craving for more. He knew it for sure now; Teresa was the forbidden fruit leading to his downfall, and this time, there were no second chances for redemption.

**-GA-**

"I never pictured you for the slut type, but seriously, you will never cease to amaze me Teresa."

The dark-haired teen winced at the redhead's cold tone but figured she deserved it. The two girls had gone to a pub Grace was frequenting from time to time and sat at a withdrawn table, far enough to be unheard and unbothered. The unusual atmosphere suited Teresa though; soft, dark colours and calm atmosphere, jazz music and chatting customers. The bartender had brought them two sodas, and the dark-haired teenager had spilled her story to the redhead, hoping to find more clarity in this whole matter. So far, she had only gained an incredible interest in her drink.

"Sorry."

"You need to feel loved, I get that part." Grace muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "But c'mon, don't you think there are other ways to tell a guy you want more attention from him?"

"I don't know how to do!" Teresa snapped, glaring at her friend. "I've been with that son of a bitch for two years, and he was what you can call my first…boyfriend. I didn't realise what he really wanted from me at first; I was just plain stupid to fall for his pretty words. I didn't know who he really was at the time." She sighed before continuing: "Now each time I think of…love or romance, I can only associate it to sex."

Those last words made Grace snicker.

"Lots of men think of it that way too. The decent ones are rarer and rarer…good thing I'd classify Jane in them or you'd be in serious trouble."

"I'm already in trouble." The dark-haired sighed annoyingly, and her cheeks reddened at her next admission: "I like Patrick a lot. Screw that, I think I love him."

"That I gathered. Or you wouldn't have tried to jump him last night."

"Not helping Grace." Teresa groaned, hiding her flushed face in her hands. "I want to get a grip over my life and move on, and making a move on…him seemed to be a good start. But after…_that_ I don't think I will ever be able to face him again."

Grace didn't open her mouth for a while, instead took bits and sips of her soda. Her instinct suddenly warned her of an imminent danger. One eye up and she caught something she did not like. A fat man in his mid thirties was making his way through the bar and heading towards them. A too-familiar fat man. The redhead groaned in annoyance; out of all place, what was that ass doing _here?_

"Teresa" she said calmly. "When I say we leave, we leave. Until then, do not speak or do anything without my say so, get it?"

The dark-haired teen blinked at her friend in puzzlement, but as soon as she saw the newcomers, nodded quietly. They were in fact three men and a woman, but none looked very amiable.

"Crimson." The fat one greeted too coolly for Teresa's taste. The redhead raised a brow.

"Oh, J.J. LaRouche! What a surprise! What brings your bunch of fat over here?"

"We haven't seen you in a while" the man continued, ignoring her question. "Some of us heard that you retired?"

Grace grinned amusingly.

"Wow, guess rumours spread fast. Wasn't I clear enough with little Franky? I will spell it for you nice and clear this time: No-more-tour-na-ments-for-me J.J. I stopped that competition crap last year. I'm not going back in."

Teresa glanced at her friend. What was she talking about?

"I don't think you get my point here." JJ replied with the same monotone, yet threatening tone.

"Franky retired when you made it clear you wouldn't be…working for his ring anymore."

"So you took over?" Grace whistled in fake-awe. "Man, who thought there were some brain cells in that thick head of yours? Lemme guess; since I've been gone, you've been losing match after match. Your losers –or fighters, whatever you call them aren't keeping up. So, you figured you could trace me and ask me to go join the fight club again?"

JJ didn't comment, but his eyes told everything.

"You're wasting time, piggy." The redhead went on with a threatening tone matching the fat guy. "And you are _no_ threat to _me_. So be careful if you don't want me to use your head as my next punching ball; because you know I _will_ come to find you if you do anything stupid. Resa? We're leaving."

Both stood up together and after Grace left a ten dollar buck on the table, they headed outside the bar. As soon as the door closed behind them, the dark-haired glanced at the redhead:

"Friends of yours?"

"Fatty there leads an underground fighting ring." she replied nonchalantly, glancing quickly around. "I used to be one of their champions –my nickname was Crimson. The former leader wasn't very happy that I left them…I had to make sure he wouldn't come after me." An amused smirked grew over her lips as she rubbed her knuckles. "I beat the crap out of him and his bodyguards."

Teresa rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Was Grace's life only filled with thrills of fistfights and acting completely irresponsible? They were heading towards the parking lot when she realised something wasn't right. A guy was walking at regular pace further down the road behind them, head covered with a red cap. Another one was smoking a cig a little before her, but eyeing them passing by with a strange expression. Not the ogling kind, rather watchful one.

"Grace?" she spoke quietly. "Did you see…"

"You spotted them too uh?"

"Are they…"

"Relax; they're JJ's, not your ex-boyfriend's." she whispered with a grimace. "I don't think he took my refusal too kindly."

A third guy appeared from behind the closest corner. Teresa was becoming nervous but didn't let it show.

"How are going to outwit them? I don't think running will do any good, and as much as I trust your fistfight capacities…"

"Oh don't worry," Grace replied calmly. "We're not going to fight." She paused a few seconds before grinning and asking: "Say, did you ever ride a bike full speed in town?"

Teresa shook her head, but given the intonation and the excited glint in Grace's eyes, she feared she would soon live the experience.

* * *

**So, like usual. Liked it? didn't like it? Please let me know :3**

**Thank you for reading so far ;3 !**


	22. Chapter 22

**If I told you there was a bird trapped in my chimney, would you believe me? At first I thought it was a mouse (already had one in the living room and since they have a tendency to sneak everywhere…), but a pair of wings proved me wrong. Oh well, guess it was a young one experimenting narrow spaces :P Anyway, here is a new chapter :3 **

**Thanks to ****sbrt; ****Llamanator7;**** Nyah ****x;-Pick'n'Mix-x;**** 13 Jo; ****Jibbsluva8294**** : Blue; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever;**** MK for their reviews :D Thank you for the alerts and favourite too!**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**21.**

It had been a long time since Cho and Elise could afford to take the time to walk downtown holding hands. Although he found the gesture…girlish and unnecessary, if it made his now fiancée happy, the Asian man wouldn't complain. He wasn't very often at home and his job would allow him less and less time to spare. It was a miracle Elise understood and accepted it. He had found himself an angel.

The loud noise of bikes roaring tuned his cop senses in alert. One glance over his shoulder, and he immediately spotted the huge, black motorbike slaloming through the cars in the streets. Horns and the high-pitched sounds of drivers crashing their break pedals made him grit his teeth. Why wouldn't the bad guys leave him and his woman alone for once?

"Kimball?" Elise whispered his name worriedly. The Asian man picked up his phone and was about to call the headquarters when he recognised two familiar figures riding the leading bike. A redhead wearing no helmet, and the other clenching hard at the first one looked like…

_D__amn. _

He speeded dialled someone else instead, and when the voice of a pain of a so-called literature teacher picked up, he simply said:

"Your niece is playing rodeo bike in town with Teresa. If you cut this, I never saw anything."

There was a deep sighed on the other end.

"_I get it. Enjoy your time with your fiancée, agent Cho."_

As he hung up, Cho vaguely wondered how the man knew he was accompanied. Elise glanced at the man worriedly.

"Aren't you going to run after them?"

The Asian man stared at her briefly before a rare smile grew on his lips.

"If headquarters need me, they'll call. I'm off-duty today."

**-GA-**

Teresa had often thought of death. When her mother died, when her father started abusing them, when she was too tired of Red John, she had wondered _how_ she would be…leaving. Suicide had tempted her a few times, but for her brothers' sake, she held on.

_Wraoum__. _

Right now, if anyone asked her, she would reply that her time might come today. Gripping at Grace like her lifeline as they slalomed between moving cars, the young woman wished this could just stop. They had barely jumped on the redhead's motorbike that two others had showed up, making their engine roar loudly. And the race had started there.

_Iiiiik_

The helmet firmly attached on her head didn't smother the horrible sounds Grace's bike made when she accelerated or slowed brutally in a turning. More than once, she had felt something solid –a car? A bike?- brush her legs. When she dared glance over her shoulder, she would spot a few participants tailing them and angry drivers making wide gestures. During those moments, she seriously wondered how deep Grace had been in the underground world; and how good she had been for her formers employers to want her back so badly.

"'ol igh! Ur-ing!"

She couldn't even hear Grace's shouted words, so just plunged her nails in the redhead's waist deeper and shut her eyes tight. If she ever got out of this alive, Teresa swore she would never let her friend persuade her to ride a bike again. Though she had to admit that if she hadn't been so scared –and if maniacs weren't running after them, she might have enjoyed the ride.

A loud undignified horn echoed in the background. Then, the siren of the police.

_Magnificent__, _Teresa thought. Now they were going to be thrown into custody.

The next move of the bike caught her off guard and she almost lost balance. Opening one eye, Teresa saw the small, narrow alley in the corner of the street. She also saw Grace's hands starting to move the handlebars in that direction. And she knew they were doomed.

Grace couldn't help it. The speed, the thrill of the chase –or rather their hunt- made her feel so _alive_ she couldn't think of slowing down. That was why she had joined the gang. That was why she agreed to do things that were so…below herself according to Patrick. Teasing death was the only way she knew to taste the sweetness of life. A sharp pain in her abs reminded her she wasn't alone. Teresa back there did definitively not have the same kicks, and…well she was more vulnerable and fragile than the redhead was, physically speaking.

When she managed to hear Teresa's yelp as she took another tight turn, Grace decided to end this stupid race. JJ must have known now that despite not having fought for a while, she was still one of the best around. Had she been alone, the redhead would have run for a hell of a show. But with a passenger behind, the fun needed to end. So she spotted a narrow street, evaluated her odds at 10 per cent of success, and decided to take the risk. As long as there was success, she knew she would manage. Plus, _that_ move would stop JJ in tracts for sure. Had she been alone, she wouldn't have tried, but the dead weight Teresa added on her bike…she could afford the risk.

One last push on the accelerator, quick move of the handlebar, crash the breaks and turn sharp to face the opening of the street. Another horn from an angry-surprised driver. The opening of the street…just adjust the right angle before accelerating again…_yes!_

The motorbike fitted just, and its roaring engine echoing in the walls gave her a feeling of accomplishment. She knew she hadn't fallen in love at first sight with this baby for nothing. The sound of their followers died in the background, and she knew then they were safe for the moment being. So with a last, loud high-pitch sound, the redhead crushed the breaks again and stopped the engine.

As soon as they had eventually halted, Teresa jumped off the seat and had to lean against the nearest wall to gather up her thoughts. Her head was spinning wild and she had a hard time getting rid of the nauseous cramp in her stomach. Oh, never again. She was never jumping behind that madwoman's bike anymore.

"I'm impressed." the redhead said, grinning. "Most people would have puked already."

"Don't worry, I'm getting there." Teresa replied, holding her stomach tighter. The nausea wasn't so strong, but the dizziness in her head and the itching in her throat wouldn't stop. She heard her friend climbing down of her bike and stepping closer. When she turned to face Grace, Teresa spotted something was wrong. The motorbike hadn't been correctly immobilized, and threatening to…

"Grace watch out!"

The redhead didn't have the time to step aside. The engine lost its balance without warning and crushed the young woman's leg in its fall. At first, all Teresa would register was the great sound the motor made when it hit the ground. Then, it was the red liquid slowly creeping over the concrete. And after that, Grace's lying figure, hissing in pain and clutching to her half-buried leg.

"Help me push the damn thing away!"

The redhead's snapping woke her up. The young woman rushed to the fallen machine and put her hands on the handlebars. When she tried to lift it though, the weight of the motorbike took her by surprise; while Teresa knew that beast was huge, she didn't expect it to be so _heavy_.

"Just lift it high enough." Grace ordered, trying not to wince as her captured leg was slowly freed. Her friend complied and went on pushing until the redhead managed to crawl away. Without a single hint of regret, Teresa let the motorbike fall ungracefully on the ground, in another loud metallic noise. The exhaust pipe fell separately and bounced once on the ground. Teresa threw another sided glance at Grace, wondering how strong that frail young woman actually was.

"Guess I'll have to fix up this one." the redhead muttered at the sight of the broken piece. Grace painfully straightened up, leant against the wall and folded her leg against her to get a better view of the injury.

There were many small wounds over her leg, but the most impressive one was long and tracing a large, red line from her knee to her mid-shin. The skin was neatly opened and the blood poured from the injury so abundantly…

_Red spatters of blood wer__e everywhere; over the clothes, running from her skull over her forehead and mouth, tainting her arms and distorted fingers. The face of the woman seemed frozen in an expression of shock mixed up with hints of fear. And her empty eyes, staring right at her accusingly, as if she should have done something to prevent her from crossing the street at that very moment…_

Another groan from her friend snapped her back to reality.

"D…d…don't move." The dark-haired babbled, eyes fixed on the bleeding leg. "I…my cell phone…"

"Don't care about your cell phone." The redhead grunted, holding her knee cautiously and examining the damages with a cool eye. "I'll be fine."

The dark-haired woman stared at her. The disbelief helped her regain her focus.

"Are you kidding me?" she uttered and turned around to search for her belongings. "You can't stay like this! Where is my bag?"

"Don't. Call. The. Damn. Hospital." Grace hissed, narrowing her eyes at her friend. "I'll be perfectly fine."

Teresa turned back to face her injured friend and barked:

"Grace I swear, you're bleeding yourself out!"

"I'm a fast healer." She snapped back.

"Like hell you are!"

"Oh just shut up for a sec' will you?"

Grace laid her leg flat on the ground and started rubbing it up and down. Teresa bit her lower lip in annoyance and could only watch her friend stroking the injured skin, panting in pain from time to time.

"I don't care what you say." She eventually said, turning around to look for her purse. "I'm calling an ambulance."

"No need. It's starting to heal."

"Yeah ri-."

The young woman stopped mid-sentence and stared in disbelief at the injury. The blood on the wound was slowly coagulating and, as Grace went on rubbing the contours of the injury, droplets of sweat pearling on her forehead, the skin was starting to close and cicatrize.

"Wh…what…how are you…"

The redhead shot her a face expressing clearly her need for silence.

"Let me finish this, and I'll explain later."

Teresa nodded wordlessly but still added on a softer tone:

"Can I help in any way?"

The redhead went on rubbing her leg in silence, concentrating over her task at hand. And the young woman besides her just crouched to watch closely the whole process. As the healing continued at accelerated speed, Teresa couldn't help the nagging feeling that whatever Grace would tell her, it was going to change her life drastically.

**-GA-**

Jane pulled in the alley and glanced around. After Cho's call, he had jumped in his car and driven around town, trying to localise mentally the two fugitives. The trail was fresh thanks to the remaining bikers hounding around and cops interrogating every witness. From distance, he spotted the good old JJ LaRouche and figured his lively niece must have done some great acrobatics to get rid of his men. The blond man couldn't help but snort at the thought. Hopefully she didn't injure Teresa on the way, or Hightower was going to pull him off this case ASAP. After the previous night, he did NOT want contact with his superior right now. It was a miracle if she didn't already call him on that one, he thought grimly.

"_We got to find her!"_

An aggressive assertion from the fat man's almost made him lose focus. Jane frowned. This was not good. If Grace's past was starting to catch up with her…they didn't need this kind of complication. He parked along the sidewalk and concentrated. LaRouche's head wasn't very hard to invade; the man was so engrossed into finding his missing fighter he left his mental barriers very low. Jane smirked.

_Too easy_.

He slipped into his mind and sent a few positive waves to first cool him down. The fury on his face faded immediately and his porcine eyes became distant. Jane waited until the man had turned back into a more docile and cool puppet, sending him a subliminal message about not coming back to this town, before relaxing. Really, sometimes he wondered what Grace had in mind when she had joined them. Sure, she had wanted to take full advantage of her…body particularities and use them like any teenager would. But being a fast healer and bearing strength that even a colossus did not possess tended to give her an overconfidence she shouldn't have. The kind of overconfidence that lead her to be the second boss of a gang of bikers at barely thirteen.

He shook his head tiredly. His father had really screwed things up and three generations later, the descendants still bore the consequences. Thankfully, they had been fading from a generation to the other. Had Grace also held the…ability of reading people's mind like her mother had, he wondered how she would have survived without turning crazy or committing suicide.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Jane parked his car and stepped out, deciding he was close to find them. He could sense Grace's presence around, even without their sort of psychic link. If he just walked around, he should be able to spot her physically. The blond man took then his more detached look and headed where he thought her 'signal' was the strongest. Given his position of Guardian Angel, he could have just appeared nearby his charge if needed, but he did not want to rely too much on his angelic powers. If he was back to being human after this mission, he would not have them to help.

Jane suddenly stopped at the entrance of a small alley and glanced at the marks on the ground in puzzlement. Had Grace managed to get into that tiny little entrance without a scratch? He shrugged and followed.

He did not expect Grace lying back against the wall, breathing deeply and sweating, eyes closed, apparently sleeping and her jeans on the right side of her leg being torn up. The motorbike on the ground and the blood underneath made the situation clearer. A thought suddenly stroke him. How bad had the redhead been injured and how much had she healed herself? And above all…where was Teresa?

"Hey."

The soft voice of the dark-haired girl made him jump in surprise, and he spotted her leaning back on an adjacent wall, arms crossed. Her face betrayed hints of tiredness, but her eyes were fully alert and wary.

"You're okay?" he asked with concern. She nodded and turned back her attention on her friend.

"How long had she been…like this?"

"About ten minutes. She said you were coming and not to worry."

The young woman's voice was quiet yet tensed. So she _had_ witnessed Grace's healing, Jane realised with a grimace; and perhaps had leant more, given the way Teresa was now staring at him.

"Who sent you to watch over _me_?" She asked in a whisper. "Who are you people?"

The blond man observed her carefully. Determined eyes, forwards attitude. She was expecting answers, and would not leave them rest in peace until she had them. Damn.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere." Jane eventually responded, crouching to pick up the sleeping redhead and lifting her with no effort. "I promise I will answer truthfully."

Although she did not seem convinced, Teresa nodded and followed him wordlessly. He needed to know first what Grace had told her, what truths she kept quiet and what had she revealed. And to achieve this, he needed more time. The blond man couldn't help but smirk at himself. Every time he was in trouble, he had managed to pull of with a trick or a beautiful lie. Jane wondered how he would be able to serve the same story he had spilled to Angela when they got married. Some little voice in his head told him Teresa would not fall for the same discourse though.

* * *

**Sadly, I have no idea where this story is going to head. So next chapter will not be updated for a while…I apologize in advance . (I will update the others though…Payback's a Witch is on its way soon :3)**

**In the meantime, thank you for reading so far :D**** !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sososososo sorry about the lateness of this chapter ." ! ****I had a hard time figuring out what to put and what/how I'll write next. And sorry, I didn't answer to every review –kinda short on time, especially since people are starting to…well, die and their siblings are showing up to buy stuff (I DO work in a mortician's shop after all :p…and is still paid to do my job lol). Hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**Thanks to ****Nyah; ****Fallon the Coyote Pirate; ****Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever****; leelou09; ****LlamatheStudMuffin;**** Kuhlama; Blue; 13Jo; JaneDoe (**thank you SO much for the suggestions. They saved my life xD!);** Enjoy (**tu peux répondre en Français, ça ne m'ennuie pas :3 contente que tu aies aimé ^^)** for their reviews ! Thanks for the alerts and favorite too :D**

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**22**

Teresa glanced outside the window. The weather was starting to get cold and she could tell that rain was soon going to fall. While Jane had gone upstairs to lay Grace in her room, she stood in the kitchen, waiting for him to come back. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She couldn't wait to hear what he had to tell, even though it scared her.

The soft echo of his footsteps made her turn rigid, but she turned towards the door, arms crossed. Jane stood there, a little awkward, before stepping in the kitchen and mentioning the table.

"I guess we're ready to talk." He said on a soft tone. The young woman nodded, feeling her heartbeat pulsing stronger. She stood from her place and sat on the chair facing Jane. The blond man was clearly not at ease, he would look anywhere but at her, and his fists clenched and unclenched repetitively.

"I'm listening." She said, staring straight in his eyes once she caught his gaze, and sincerely hoping he would be truthful with her. She didn't know what she would do if she caught him lying. Jane hesitated.

"What did Grace tell you?" he asked before adding before she could protest: "I just want to know how much you know."

Teresa narrowed her eyes, but still replied:

"She mentioned that her family genes were special, thus why she had a 'fast healing' and some other abilities, like strength and things like that. That…it was the reason why she didn't die when she got shot the night…" She took a deep breath: "the night she kicked John out of my apartment. She also said that you weren't here by chance; that you approached me to protect me. What does that even mean?" Teresa added, her voice surprisingly cool and calm. "Who are you?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably on his seat and started at his hands.

"I am not…I am bound by a rule not to speak about my –our nature. But given the circumstances, I think I am allowed to say a few things." He breathed in and started: "Grace's abilities come from a…let's call it _affair_ her great grandfather had. He fell for some woman named Rachel Daparise and she was very…particular. You can say she had, to put it bluntly, supernatural abilities. Anyway, Rachel has twins from this relation and thanks to genetics, her kids got those abilities in turn; although they tend to diminish throughout the generations. Rachel also belonged to a certain group bearing the same kind of…powers. They live in community and their job is to find people in trouble and help them out. Grace and I…No, let's say I have a special status towards this community, and very few people know about Grace. I'd like to keep it this way."

Teresa frowned.

"You mean you belong to some kind of sect grouping people with supernatural powers who play guardian angels?"

If the situation wasn't so desperate for him, Jane would have laughed at the almost accuracy.

"Something like that." He admitted. The young woman stared at him in disbelief, searching frantically for some kind of lie. The blond man really hoped she wouldn't try to dig further; that was the closest thing to reality he could afford to tell her. If she started suspecting that the 'sect' was really composed of angels…Hightower would have his skin.

"Had I not seen Grace heal herself in minutes, I think I'd say you're crazy." She eventually said. The blond man scanned her face attentively. Despite the uneasiness he could read over her features, she was keeping her cool quite well. "But…you aren't telling me everything, are you."

Jane fought the urge to wince. Her words didn't even sound like a question.

"I've said too much already Teresa. I'm not allowed to go into details and such, please understand." Angela did, although he had stuck to some 'undercover organization' version and kept the supernatural side out of it.

"So you were supposedly sent to 'save me'?" she went on, ignoring his request. "Who asked you to? Why did you accept? And…and how did they know I was in trouble?"

Her eyes were so sharp and inquisitive; he knew she would detect a lie if he told one. He still had to try though; but how was he supposed to make up a story that would answer her questions without making it sound fake?

"We have…_agents_ everywhere." he eventually said; which was true in a sense. Cases were mostly spotted by a handful of angels checking every human background, and the worrisome files sent to Archangels. "I suppose one realized you were stuck in some situation and my boss sent me here."

Teresa eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't exactly lying, so he had no need to be worried; so why did Jane feel she wasn't going to drop the matter soon?

"Is this the way you got this house? I mean, the block is kinda bourgeois, and I suppose you need money to cover your rent…or does it belong to your organization?"

"Something like that."

Her eyes grew wide, as if realizing something.

"_They_ were the ones who put you in jail? You said some time ago that you angered a few people at your wife's death. Did she also belong to your…whatever organization?"

The blond man stared at her in disbelief. She remembered that conversation?

"And you said you _shouldn't_ to be attracted to me." She went on. "But I don't see why you can't. I mean, unless you feel guilty about…" she hesitated before going on softer: "About your wife, or don't want to hurry me into something, I don't see why we can't try. Is it because of that group again?"

Jane winced again. Oh dear, was she really going to point out every little slip he made? She shook her head and sighed in annoyance.

"I can't believe you subscribed willingly to that thing. You're not the kind to like being bossed around and follow orders obediently. Did they pressure you to take my case in exchange of your freedom or something? Wait." She suddenly stilled and stared at him intensely. "Was it Minelli who warned you? He's the only one I know who could have cared enough. And you give a bit of the same…_vibe_, you know."

The blond man blinked. And snorted in disbelief.

"The…_vibe?_"

Lisbon nodded, extremely serious.

"Yeah. I don't know how to explain it; just a feeling I have. You look alike in some ways. So, is he?"

Jane stared at her, genuinely surprised. While he knew she had a good sense of observation, he would have never imagined she pushed her assumptions that far. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. If she was bound to discover his real…nature, he should at least prevent her from busting Minelli's.

"No. He's normal." Which was true. Minelli was a _true_ Angel, unlike him. "He's just an old friend."

The young woman stared at him carefully, and once again, Jane feared she could see right through him. Even Angela –whom was extremely perspective- never managed to read through him. And what annoyed him was…he couldn't do the same. He, who prided himself in reading other's feelings through their eyes, was facing now a black curtain. Unreadable. She was veiling her thoughts from him, and he was losing the only advantage he had as a human. Right now, the blond man desperately wanted to read her mind…but he wouldn't. He had worked so hard to repress that angelical side he inherited from his mother, it wasn't to break it at the first difficulty.

"Teresa, I need to know." He took a deep breath and asked quietly: "Are you afraid of me? Of Grace? Now that you know we aren't…exactly normal."

The young woman blinked, as if not expecting the question. She scanned Jane, top to bottom, and bit her lower lip. He didn't look any different. Grace hadn't either while healing. She couldn't deny it had been impressive, but at the same time…

"I don't think so." Teresa eventually replied slowly. "I guess the fact you don't shift appearance helps a little…or do you? If you belong to that group, do you have powers?"

Her sudden interest put him ill-at-ease. Contrary to Angela, she was clearly trying to know more, and he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

"You must have." She added on a determine tone. "If you and Grace are siblings…"

"I've said enough." Jane snapped dryly. "I can't tell more. And you might start to keep your attention on more important matters from now on. The trial starts next week, you need to meet your lawyer and start planning what you will do after high-school. You can't stay here forever."

The young woman looked like she had just been slapped. Her jaw dropped, she tried to articulate something, but his firm and determine expression told her he considered the conversation done.

"Can I ask you one last thing?" she said quietly. Jane didn't reply. "Did you mean it, when you said you liked me?"

The curtain covering her eyes had vanished now, showing a more vulnerable part of her. He wanted to say 'yes'. He desperately wanted to say '_yes'_. That he didn't only like her, but she made him feel complete, gave him strength, gave him…another reason for living. But in her back, a flicker in the mirror above the sink made him understand they weren't alone anymore. Jane knew that, if he concentrated on the glass, he would meet Hightower's warning eyes.

"_Don't l__et this girl get to you, Agent Jane. She is your charge; you will eventually have to leave her."_

"Everything I did was answer to the request on my boss." The blond man said on a dry, determined tone, staring straight in her eyes. If the Archangel was keeping a close eye on him now, he had no room for personal confessions.

"I see." Her voice was strangely distant and when she looked away, he felt a pang in his chest.

"Sorry, if I was a bother. I won't…do it again."

She stood up and left the kitchen in a hurry. He didn't need to be a mind-reader to know she was crying.

**-GA-**

Jane wanted to beat himself up. The hurt on Lisbon's face was unmistakable. He had wanted badly to apologize, to run after her and take her in his arms, tell her everything would be all right; damn the mission he would always stay with her. And he _would_ have if they had been alone. Heck, he would have never said those words if Hightower hadn't showed up. The young woman had left the room for a while before he decided to head in his own bedroom. There, he had barely closed the door that he felt her presence.

"Good evening, Madeline."

She didn't seem as annoyed as he expected, which was probably a good sign. The Archangel was simply standing there, arms crossed, scanning him from top to bottom wordlessly.

"I will have to erase the girl's memory." She stated. Jane shrugged.

"No need to. My…revelations hadn't bothered her as much as I though. She is just heartbroken." He crossed her eyes at last. "So far, I haven't broken any laws, have I?"

Hightower didn't answer. Instead, the intensity in her eyes increased.

"I never knew Grace Van Pelt had angel's blood in her veins."

His blue eyes crossed hers daringly. The Archangel sighed.

"I get it; I won't say a word about this. Hybrids are not supposed to exist, but the few that did die early. I guess that's also one of the reasons why you want me to free you from your duties. If your angelical part is erased, then Simon's descendants will be influenced as well."

Jane's eyes flashed.

"Where had you heard…? You did some research on me?"

Hightower didn't blink under his glare.

"I listened to rumors; and checked Minelli's background. He was your mentor and recruited you directly. Rachel used to be his partner in his GA years, am I right?" the blond man kept his mouth shut. "So he would naturally protect her sons if she asked him to. But why did he only pick you? Simon Jane was a good candidate too."

Jane stared at her a while before shrugging.

"You said hybrids don't live long. I was afraid of death, I suppose, but it doesn't change the fact I didn't want to become a GA." He crossed his arms in turn and tilted his head on the side. "What are you going to do now? Has Teresa's lifeline returned to normal? Am I supposed to leave her soon? Is that why you're here?"

"Not exactly. I want you to watch over her a few weeks more, at least after the trial and until she finds a suitable place to live. Without her brothers, it should be easier."

The guardian angel remained silent a few minutes. He eventually sighed.

"I suppose it is, but I still disagree with these methods."

"What is done is done, deal with it." She turned to face the mirror and added: "At least make sure the granddaughter of your brother controls her emotions better. Grace won't be as invulnerable after your release."

Jane nodded and watched his boss calling for the transmitter.

"You're taking the news quite well," he suddenly said. "The fact I'm a hybrid doesn't disgust you? GA's tend to look down on me when they know."

Hightower glanced at him over her shoulder.

"I was born in the 17th century, when slavery was in full expansion. I know a lot about discrimination." She paused, and smirked. "Although I do admit I threw a fist at Minelli when I first heard it and I am not proud of it. Good luck for the rest of your mission, agent Jane."

* * *

**Hopefully, I won't be so ling next time ^^"And for those who wonder...perhaps I watched a bit too much of Charmed when I thought about Jane's condition at first :P  
**

**Thank you for reading so far! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Nothing much to say, so I'll let you read :)**

**Thanks to JaneDoe** (aww thanks lol ^^") **Nyah** (lol sorry, I'm not very punctual lately ^^". As for Lisbon's reaction, not exactly what you offered but not far either :P Glad you 'liked' the 'hurting' ^^" –I didn't know if it was a super idea at this point of the story yet :3 and thank you for the review :D) ; **LlamatheStudMuffin ;****13 Jo;**** Enjoy** (Hee merci pour ta patience :3 Faut croire que c'est les bonnes habitudes commencent chez Lisbon ^^ -on sait que Jane est intelligent, mais Lisbon aussi…dommage qu'on ait tendence à l'oublier dans la série D:. Haha oui, vu qu'elles sont toutes les deux différents –et que Teresa ne rentre pas dans son jeu, faut bien qu'il prenne plus de risques :3. Ravie que tu apprécies et que tu puisses t'entraîner :D –c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai commencé à lire/écrire des fics à vrai dire, m'entraîner ^^". Merci pour le review :D !) **Blue** (yeah, that was a bit cruel…hope you won't mind her reaction ^^". Thank you for the review :D!); **Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever;**** MK** (Jane's background was to be discovered eventually :P I still have to think about the way they will get back together, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit to test your theory, sorry ^^" Thanks for the review :D!); **s-damon-s for their reviews! Thanks for the alerts and favourite too!**

**JulietS **: Merci pour ton review ! C'est vrai que Grace a un rôle un peu trop passif dans la série, c'est pour ça que je m'amuse à la rendre si différente dans mes AUs mais Jane, ah Jane ne serait plus le même si on lui ôtait cette manie de flirter :3. Je préfère quand même garder (ou en tout cas essayer de conserver) un maximum de similitudes dans le caractère des personnages via la série. C'est beaucoup plus amusant et intéressant d'écrire dans cette optique :3. Désolée pour Rigsby ^^" c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à le mettre à l'écart dernièrement…en toute honnêteté, ce perso ne me passionne pas tellement, mais bon qui sait ce qu'il adviendra dans cette histoire…Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais toujours pas où je vais avec cette histoire =_= si tu as cette impression de 'prévu', c'est peut-être parce que certains éléments étaient prévus dès le début, et au fil des chapitres, j'ai brodé autour de ces éléments (par exemple la soirée discothèque, course-poursuite en moto, les origines de Jane et Grace…j'ai dû les réécrire trois ou quatre fois avant la version définitive :P) et laissé des ouvertures éventuellement exploitables plus tard –en cas de manque d'idées ^^" (les enfants de Frye par exemple). En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :3

About Minelli, perhaps I should have pointed that Angels are 'chosen' at the moment of their death. Jane is an exception because he is a 'hybrid', but also because he got recruited while he was still 'alive' (and given his status of Guardian Angel, he ages very slowly). Hope it clarifies a bit for those who were wondering ^^

**And thanks to NAVAR for beta-ing this again :3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mentalist, I do not earn money with those fics and I don't deny having a thing for AUs. Hope you will enjoy this (won't blame you if you don't ;D)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**23**

Van Pelt opened her eyes at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned in protest and picked up reluctantly.

"'Lo?"

"_Hey Grace. Sorry were you sleeping?" _

Wayne's voice gave her a smile. Healing always cost her huge amount of energy –therefore she had to sleep afterwards- and awakenings were hard, but this time she didn't mind. She really liked that man and was glad he had decided to call her.

"Nah, it's okay. What's up with you?"

"_Well Craig and I are heading to Las Vegas for the next two or three days. I was just wondering if you wanted to tag along. Your friend…Teresa is it? She__ can come too."_

The redhead hesitated. The trial judging Red John's acolytes would begin next week and the lawyer chosen for the dark-headed would probably need her around for a statement.

"I can't tell right now." She eventually said. "Teresa…Let's say I need to stay with her for the moment. But what d'ya think about meeting for lunch?"

"_Sure!"_ was the cheerful response, and Grace smiled at that. _"What about 8 pm tonight? I'll pick you up?"_

She promised to confirm by text soon and when she hung up, a grin spread over her face. That Rigsby guy really was a sweet pie. Despite being tall and impressive, he was as gentle and soft as a teddy bear. Too bad he still didn't know if he wanted to join the Firemen in Santiago, become a culinary critic or…what was his third option already? Some bizarre job that would send him at the other side of the United States, that detail she remembered. Grace shrugged, put her cell phone down and frowned. She was forgetting something. The nagging and disagreeable feeling of an important event that had been pushed aside the moment she opened her eyes…

Ah yes. The racing in the streets, the short cut, the engine falling over her leg, Teresa witnessing her healing….Her face fell immediately. Teresa saw her _healing. _And she, in a moment of haziness, had –busted Jane…

"Crap!" Grace swore, jumping off her bed and, after noticing the nearby mirror, told her reflection: "Girl, you really suck!"

A quick glance at the watch informed her she had been out for about two hours. So Jane and Teresa had a large amount of time to have a little chat. No sound could be heard in the house, so either they were out or silently staring at each other in some room of the house. She vaguely wondered if her presence was needed before calling herself a chicken and stepped out of the room determinedly. She needed to know what had been told while she was knocked-out, get an update of the situation. While she had absolutely NO desire to make things worse, she needed to know what was going on.

Jane's room was the farthest, but it would be best to start with him. Not wanting to bring attention to herself –and in case they were still in conversation and she didn't hear- she tiptoed to his door and put her hand over the handle. The redhead froze dead in tracts when she heard some strange noise behind. Oh dear, Grace thought turning the handle, please don't tell me he and Teresa are making-out. Witnessing their kiss in the kitchen was a picture she had trouble getting out of her mind, so if she caught them…Making up her mind –she really did need to know what was going on- Grace breathed in deeply, pushed the door open as quietly as she could and glanced inside. Fortunately, Jane was the only one occupying the room. Or was he? The redhead shifted position and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view. The blond man seemed to be alone, but he was looking straight ahead, as if looking at someone. And was he talking?

"_You're taking the news quite well. The fact I'm a hybrid doesn't disgust you? GA's tend to look down on me when they know."_

Definitively talking to someone. Was that Teresa? She pushed away the thought when an unknown voice replied:

_"I was born in the 17th century, when slavery was in full expansion. I know a lot about discrimination." _Definitively not Teresa, then who?_ "Although I do admit I threw a fist at Minelli when I first heard it and I am not proud of it. Good luck for the rest of your mission, agent Jane."_

Agent Jane. Oh my, Grace thought again. There was a _real_ Angel next room, calling Jane 'Agent'. From what she knew about GA's organisation, that person must be from a higher rank than the blond man. So an Archangel? A wave of fury rose within her. Those people had taken her only relative away for _three damn years_, and without this mission, she would have probably never seen him again. She desperately wanted to push the door open and demand explanations. Scream at the ones who had snatched her only support at the time. But the single thought of the consequences it could bring upon her uncle held her back.

A sharp sound and it became extremely silent. Was the Archangel gone now? She wondered.

"You can come in Grace; she's gone."

That answered it. The redhead pushed the door completely opened and entered the room. The moment she crossed his gaze, she knew something was dead wrong. Jane had never looked so down and depressed. The last time she had seen him in this state was three years ago. When he had announced that Angela and Charlotte had died for good…by his fault.

"What have you done?" she hissed.

"I had no choice" he replied, his voice strained and tired. "I had to push her away. She…I can't repeat the same mistake. It's going to crush her."

He didn't need to say more, Grace had a pretty good idea about what happened. Her fist met his nose. Jane yelped in pain and held it tightly. He didn't have time to protest though.

"You're so going to regret doing this." She growled. "I swear you…you _asshole_! How do you think she's feeling right now? Don't you think you've just destroyed everything you've been working for these past months? She genuinely cares! Why do you let me pick up the pieces each time! Is that why you brought me here?"

The blond man didn't answer. Grace tightened her fists and added coldly:

"You really have to make out what is the most important. I thought you didn't care about rules and such! For both your sakes, please open your eyes and be your freaking self for once!"

**-GA-**

There was not a sound in Lisbon's room, but Grace still knocked.

"Hey Teresa, can I come in?" she asked through the door. Thankfully, the young woman was there and replied:

"Yeah, sure."

As the redhead expected, Teresa's voice was strained and tired, but surprisingly firm. Grace stepped into the room and closed the door behind. The dark-head was standing near the window, arms crossed, glancing outside, deep in thoughts. Van Pelt breathed in and started:

"I'm sorry you had to hear it this way…"

Lisbon brushed her apology with a wave of the hand.

"No, it's fine. I would have asked and searched for answers eventually. I'm just a bit surprised I guess."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you." the redhead added softly.

"I don't blame you Grace, you just did what Jane asked you to."

Teresa had not looked away from the window but there was a slightly bitter undertone in her voice. Grace stepped to her level and scanned her quickly. Red eyes, shallow breath. She had definitively been crying.

"You'll be all right?"

"Yeah." The young woman closed her eyes and breathed in. "I've been thinking a bit lately, and I can't stay like this. Jane's right, in some way. I won't be staying here forever and I have other matters to focus on."

The redhead blinked in surprise. For one, her friend seemed to handle the situation better than she thought. For two…didn't she usually call the blond man 'Patrick'?

"For one, put those bastards behind bars." She went on, not noticing the stunned silence of her friend. "Then when they find Red John, I'll make him regret what he did to me. I want to be at the front row when he's judged. With all the shit I have –and can find on him, I pray he'll go to death row." The dark-haired leant back against the wall and stared at her friend. "That asshole had taken advantage of me long enough; if I think of it seriously, I can make up a list of people I've seen at his place. Victims or accomplices." She nodded for herself, thinking out loud. "I've always been physiognomic; I could recognise people if they show pictures."

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with Teresa Lisbon?" Grace blurted, very uneasy all of a sudden. Her friend had never shown such passive hostility before. The dark-haired chuckled, but her smile held no amusement.

"She got tired of crying and behaving like a victim. Living with you, both of you…I got a little carried away. Got used to the fact you were taking care of me. I have to get out of my shield, that's all; and the first step is moving forwards, isn't it?"

Grace grimaced. While she approved Teresa's readiness to fight, she didn't like the too sudden change.

"Don't bring out the gun and powder, will you? Blocking your feelings or trying to ignore them won't make it better. Letting them consume you is even worst."

Teresa shut her lids and took a deep breath. For a flicker of a second, the redhead spotted the hurt and the vulnerability she was expecting when she came first in the bedroom. But the next moment, it was gone.

"You don't get it Grace. I have to lock them." she whispered slowly. "If I let everything out, I'll go crazy. I…I don't even think I'll be able to face Jane for a while."

The redhead bit her lower lip.

"I need to ask Teresa, why don't you call him 'Patrick' anymore?"

The dark-haired turned back towards the window, and Grace could see her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Because it hurts. You have no idea how…painful; just to know you could have crossed the line with someone who doesn't really care for you. I really like him Grace, it's not the admiration some victim shows to her saviour. The feeling is genuine." Teresa's nails dug in her own forearm. "He's the…after Red John, I couldn't trust anyone -no offence Grace. But till a few moments ago I trusted him _completely_. Now, I don't know. I need to step back for a while. If I am due to leave you both eventually, I can't fool myself over his feelings for me."

Grace's face hardened.

"Son of a bitch" she muttered under her breath. "I won't leave Teresa. I don't belong with them, I don't need to follow their rules. You're the first true friend I've ever had and that's what they say, right? Friends support each other, right?"

The dark-haired smiled a little.

"I guess. You are my best friend too Grace."

"So then it's set." The redhead declared cheerfully. "Say, while I'm at it, Wayne is going to pick me up tonight for dinner. Want to crash and have a little chat with his friends?"

Teresa bit her lower lip, hesitating.

"I don't know if…"

"C'mon girl, you need to change your mind. I'll force him to go to karaoke, we'll sing awfully wrong and it'll be fun!"

A small smile grew over Teresa's lips.

"Okay."

**-GA-**

A red warning lit up on Hightower's desk. The Archangel frowned at that and opened the file that had caught her attention. She was only half surprised when the name of Teresa Lisbon appeared in front of her, but what seriously worried her, were the series of numbers moving onwards. The board turned red before switching into green, and back into red. Another set of numbers followed each other, calculating the many opened path Lisbon could take. The black woman stared at the result in absolute astonishment. This was completely unexpected. The previous day, Teresa's lifeline had finally come back to normal. What could have possibly happened, to make the seventy something years shorten into two days?

* * *

**I actually got inspired for this chapter when rereading your reviews…Tell me what you think? :3**

**Thank you for reading so far! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I know, it's been a while, sorry -_-. I won't make it last three months next time ^^'. And I also have the feeling I have replied twice to some and nothing to others…if it's the case, sorry I'll do better next time ^^" **

**Thanks to Sweetylove30; Enjoy; s-damon-s; 13 Jo; Viviskilener-jisbonist4ever; Nyah; piratemonkey06; STVVGHPDWMfan for their reviews :D. thanks for the alerts and favorite too ^^**

**And thanks to NAVAR for betaing this :3**

**Disclaimer: the usual :P  
**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**24**

John stood in the entrance and glanced at his cell phone. The text he had received a few hours ago had put him in good mood, but the happy feeling was threatening to fade away if he didn't get a confirmation soon. As if answering his thoughts, his phone rang, signaling he had received a text. A quick look at the message, and he groaned in annoyance. The police had caught another of his guys. Damn. His business had been working so well until recently.

A few months before, everything was going fine. His influence was expending, money was floating, his allies in high-school or CBI were acting freely. But then, the falling started. Teresa had her rebellious moment and escaped from his claws with the help of that damn redhead -who had survived the shooting somehow. Then, cops found out who were his partners, arrested them and paralyzed a part of his traffic. He suspected that teacher, Mr Cho, to be an officer undercover, but without any spies left inside to confirm it...Now he was on the run, his face known by most police officers, and his undetected moles were doing the best they could to stay out of trouble. He wouldn't rely on them anyway. To get the favors of their bosses, those sneaky snakes might turn their backs on him. He only had a few reliable people, including the one who sent the news concerning his dear ex, but to regain the reputation he had a few months ago, he would have to work hard.

His phone buzzed again and this time, it _was_ good news. So Teresa and her redhead girlfriend were out with two other guys for a night in town? He smirked. That was not a wise move, coming from a girl who knew the face of many of his associates. Especially if the trial condemning his partners was starting so soon. Many people wanted her skin because they knew how...dangerous she could be to them. But then, maybe she didn't realize how important her testimony could be. Red John was quite sure the cops didn't realize it either since they hadn't put her into some program. His moles would have told him. Right now, he didn't have a damn clue where she could be located. It was not for lack of trying...

Pushing the thoughts aside, the young man put his hood on and walked away from his spot. This neighborhood was quiet and his tenant didn't ask questions. Not that she could see his face anyway; Rosalind Harker was blind after all...and very easy to flirt with. John smirked, thinking he could afford to rest for a while. No-one would find him in here anyway. As for Teresa, he only needed to inform his 'friends' about her plans for the evening. The word would spread like wildfire, and within the hours she set a foot in town, she wouldn't be a problem anymore.

**-GA-**

Teresa stared in great dilemma at the set of clothes spread over her bed. Grace had told her earlier to wear casual, but she didn't want to show up in a tank top and lousy trousers. It wasn't like she had many good clothes to begin with, but she couldn't make up her mind: would the white shirt go better with the dark pair of jeans, or should she rather wear that black skirt? But then, maybe she should take the green top to go with the skirt, although that one would fit with the jeans too...or should she put on the grey-ish outfit?

A loud knock on the door almost made her jump. Grace entered without given permission and raised a brow immediately when she spotted the mass of clothes.

"Uh...we're not going out on a double date you know, just bowling and grab something to eat."

Teresa frowned:

"I didn't know we were out bowling."

"Mah, that thing in down-town is soon going out of business so they lowered the price. And it was either that or karaoke and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of Wayne; I can't hold a tune.

The dark-haired chuckled and turned back her attention over the bed. If they were bowling, she'd take the jeans and the green top; they were way more comfortable if she had to move around. Her picking up made the redhead grin.

"So, hoping you'll find a hot guy to flirt with?"

The petite brunette shrugged.

"I don't know. Guess I'll see once I'm there, uh?"

While she had her back turned, Grace's lips formed a thin line. Only two hours had passed since she had that bomb dropped on her. Perhaps it was too soon to drag Teresa outside. She barely had time to digest the news...

"I'll be fine." Teresa said, still turning her back to her. The redhead stared at her friend in mid-surprise. How did she know what was going through her head? "I can feel your worry from here Grace, but seriously." she shot a reassuring smile over her shoulder. "I'm fine."

Her friend nodded reluctantly and decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. While she knew Teresa could not _have...recovered_ so quickly, she couldn't be watching over her all the time. Once the mission was over... Grace bit her lower lip in wonder. She hadn't really given a second thought about it, but she had to keep in mind this situation was temporary. After the trial, when Jane would be released from duty and given his freedom back, they'd basically had to start over from nothing. The blond man wasn't exactly paid for his job, and the little money she had earned would definitively not be enough to assure both a decent living. Especially if she wanted to fix her baby. Or buy another one.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Grace settled to focus on her main priority right now; getting ready for an awesome night and make sure that 'fine' little stubborn friend of hers had the time of her life.

**-GA-**

From his window bedroom, Jane watched the car starting and driving away from the house. So tonight, Grace and Teresa were partying. He sighed and turned back to his mirror. A few minutes earlier, Hightower had warned him about his protégée's change of status, and worry kept eating him. He hadn't told Grace about it, figuring she deserved some space from him too. Teresa's lifeline was likely to be ended, according to her file, in two days. Any other day, he would have just tailed them all along, making sure they were fine, but he didn't feel like it. It wasn't like she only had just a few hours left and needed permanent surveillance and even if she did, he'd definitively the danger coming. Right now, the man just wanted to rest a few hours.

His talk with the young woman had pretty much drained his energy, and he couldn't get her hurt expression out of his mind. Grace was right to punch him. He had deserved it, and even more.

His cell phone rang, and he reluctantly picked up.

"Jane."

"_It's__ Cho._" Of course it was. Who would call him at this time of the evening? "_I__ need__ to __speak__ to __Lisbon_."

The blond man glanced outside where the gray Toyota was stationed a few minutes earlier.

"Sorry she's out downtown tonight. Grace and two guys she knows are with her."

Jane heard the Asian man curse.

"_They need to come back immediately. I had a tip that Red John had spread the word about her being there. His acolytes will do everything to kill her."_

"Why?" the blond man asked, frowning. "It's not like she knows a lot about John's organization."

"_She__ was __the__ man's __mistress.__"_ Cho replied dryly. _"__She__ must __have __seen__ a __few __people __who __do __not __want __to __be __recognized. __She __is __a __key __witness __in __the __Red __John __case_."

Jane blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"Then why haven't you placed her in a security program or something if she is so important?"

"_Because I believe there is a mole in CBI. If it is the case she's in better hands with you. No-one knows where you live, and people won't think of one of her teachers being a con."_

Jane was tempted to spill that no-one would find their house because it had angelic protection around it, and that even if Red John or his acolytes stared through the window they wouldn't see her silhouette, but managed to hold back. He didn't need another human busting his cover in one day. Instead, he replied:

"Safer with a conman. That's something new for CBI._"_

"_Whatever works. Call her immediately and don't let her leave the house again. The trial's close, it's getting warm out there."_

"Yeah. Is that what you wanted to talk about with Teresa?"

"_Her __lawyer __will __drop __by __tomorrow. __Allison __Heart. __She's __been __working __with __me__ on __the __case__ since __the __beginning_."

"Whatever works." Jane muttered, repeating his earlier words. "I'll tell her once I get her. Bye."

The man though, had no intention running after them. He'd stick to his original plan, and make sure the night went without a hitch from afar. He owed the girls that much.

**-GA-**

The ball rolled, rolled, rolled and...

"Strike!" Grace shouted, jumping enthusiastically at her new score. Teresa gave her a thumbs up and grinned widely. Rigsby and Craig moaned in disappointment. The evening had started by a boys vs girls tournament and so far, the girls' team was leading. The boys had desperately needed two strikes to get back in the game, but with the last perfect score, Rigsby acknowledged defeat with a sighed.

"I hate to admit you two were better than us this time." Craig complained, but the score showed the indisputable winners on the electronic board. The girls called him a sore looser and he ran to the bathroom to hide away.

So far, everything was going fine; but as Grace returned to her seat, she couldn't help but notice Teresa's uneasiness.

"Are you all right?" she asked worryingly. For the past five minutes, the brunette had kept glancing around nervously, as if looking for someone.

"Call me paranoid but I have a bad feeling." Teresa replied quietly. "Like something bad is going to happen."

Grace frowned at her words and glanced around. If she spotted a familiar blond haired man among the crowd, then danger there was. Whenever his charge's life was threatened, Jane would stay nearby and play the watcher. But now, she couldn't even feel his presence. So the GA was out and no danger at the horizon. _Really?_ A little voice whispered. The redhead glanced around in turn. Now that Teresa had mentioned it…

The guy standing at the table in the corner, eyeing the room from time to time and toying with his straw. He hadn't been here a minute ago. And her guts were telling her he was bad news, because he was looking everywhere but at them. The second she thought she'd meet his eyes, he'd turn his head in the opposite direction.

"You wanna go?" she asked.

The petite brunette nodded wordlessly and both stood up, ignoring Rigsby's confused expression.

They had barely moved three steps away that the sound of a shooting gun echoed by the entrance. Screams resonated soon after. Panic gained the remaining people in the room and a hooded guy showed up to order everyone to lie on the ground. Grace and Teresa reluctantly knelt, both wondering what kind of people in their right mind would attack a bowling alley; especially when they were soon closing due to financial difficulties. A second arrived and shot in the ceiling to get complete silence.

"Where is Teresa Lisbon?" he shouted. The two girls winced in unison. "We know she's here! Show up or I'll start shooting people!" the masked man added, firing in the ceiling once again to make his point clear. A few people whimpered in fear. Teresa nudged Grace and spoke slowly:

"That guy, he's one of Red John's close guys. Jarred Malcolm. I recognized his voice."

Strangely, she wasn't as scared as she supposed she should have been. Perhaps it was due to the fact she had witnessed her boyfriend beat people barehanded or with a stick…or Grace's presence. Speaking of the redhead, she looked particularly tensed…

"You know Red John?"

Rigsby was now staring at her in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." She whispered before turning her attention back on the scene. Four guys were standing in the middle of the bowling alley, all holding guns and probably hiding knives somewhere. The young woman knew they weren't joking either. Raids like this often happened when John wanted someone specific and people had been killed. She bit her lower lip. She had to surrender or someone would bear the consequences.

"Teresa Lisbon," the masked man called again. "I'll leave you ten seconds to show up."

The young women drew a sharp breath. That was it. The moment she stood up and he recognized her, he would pull the trigger and she would be history. Not even Grace could save her this time. And Jane wasn't there either. A small pang tightened in her chest at the thought of the man, but she pushed it away. She couldn't allow herself to ponder over things. Mentally apologizing to her friend lying besides her, Teresa started to rise.

Grace's hand pinning her shoulder down stopped her even before she moved. The redhead caught her glance and nodded towards the back door. Then, she mouthed: "get ready" before slowly rising up. Everything worked in slow motion. The young woman stood up, keeping her hands knee-level. The masked men all turned towards her.

"Looking for me screwbag?" she asked loudly.

And before anyone could move, Grace grabbed Rigisby's bag and threw it with a great precision to the closest shooter –also the leader. The surprise created a few seconds distractions.

"Run now!"

More shouts echoed in the room but Teresa couldn't hear them. All she could register was Grace pulling her hand to help her up and dragging her to the exit door. It was locked, but the redhead only needed to push it hard enough to crack the locker. The extra-strength she inherited from her great grand-mother was finally coming handy. The two girls rushed inside and shut the door behind. Grace kept the door close and nodded towards a chair nearby.

"I killed the lock." she explained. "Need to block it for good."

Teresa silently obeyed and tucked the plastic seat beneath the opening. It wouldn't be efficient very long, but long enough to hold them back. Only then, they took off.

"Are you crazy!" Teresa hissed while they were hurrying in the corridors. "You could have been shot!"

"Like that would have killed me." Grace retorted, glancing around. "Plus Patrick told me they wouldn't be shooting at people. They want you alive for the moment."

The petite brunette froze literally.

"Jane _told_ you? _How_?"

The redhead sighed and grabbed her hand to make her move.

"Inter-Generation Telepathy" she replied dryly. In the background, a faint 'boom' informed them that the door was no more. The redhead stared walking and paused at an intersection. "What the hell is this building? A freaking maze?"

Teresa couldn't help replying:

"I think the guy who built it was instructed to make it look like…"

The redhead raised a hand to silence her, another concentrated look on her face. The petite brunette bit her lower lip to keep herself quiet. If her friend and a certain blond man were…talking…and what did Grace mean by inter-generation? Was there a generation separating her and Jane? Was Jane older than he looked?

"You take the left and keep straight." The redhead ordered a few seconds later, cutting her from her thoughts. "When you hit the wall, run right; they'll be an exit there. I'm going right." Louder footsteps and voices echoed behind them. Grace pushed her shoulder and forced her in the way. "Meet you at the house." she added before turning heels and running towards her destination. Teresa could only stare at her retreating back in amazement and wondered, for a few seconds, when has her life turned so crazy.

"Meet you at the house" she muttered in return, and took off in turn.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far ^^ and no worries, I AM intending to finish this one *-*! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello guys! I don't even want to check the last update time-wise and I am so sorry for the delay, but in spite of many ideas, I figured it would be for the best to wrap it up. This is the last chapter before the epilogue (I hate leaving stories in-progress and sincerely, I don't know where to lead this anymore). Hope you will still enjoy it.**

**Thanks to NAVAR for not giving up on me and still beta-ing even after...whatever time it took me to write this thing :p **

**Disclaimer: not mine, alas.**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

**25.**

The day had gone quite slowly for Special Agent Samuel Bosco Jr. He had officially joined the CBI for a week exactly and was now on his first evening patrol with Agent Kimball Cho.

"Is it always this calm around here?" he asked after a full hour of driving. While he respected his current partner and his quietness, Bosco felt the urge to break the silence. So far, nothing had happened. A couple of bums wandering on the sidewalk, teens laughing out of a movie theater... the uneventful patrol was making him grow restless. If only he had been assigned at the office...

"The city is never quiet." Cho replied dryly. "You just don't always see what's happening."

He had barely said the words that a figure ran right in front of the car and stood there, waving. The Asian man cursed and hit the break forcefully, nearly hitting it. Once the car was neatly parked, he rushed out of the vehicle and shouted:

"What the hell are you think..." He paused, seeing who he had nearly ran over. "Teresa? What are you doing here? Why are you alone?"

The young woman couldn't believe it; as soon as she had found the emergency exit, she had ran towards the road, hoping to catch some help, even if it meant almost getting hit by a car again. Just her luck to fall on people who knew her and definitively give a hand. Teresa swallowed hard:

"I'm...not a-...Grace..."

"Van Pelt is with you?" Cho asked, narrowing his eyes and glancing at the opened exit door.

"Inside. She's inside the bowling." She took a deep breath and added at once: "Hostage situation; they are at least three, all guns. They were looking for me."

Cho nodded his understanding, pulled out his gun and dryly ordered Bosco to call for back up. Then, he moved closer to the door and positioned himself in a narrow angle where he could see people arrive without risking being in the line of fire. The rookie executed the order he was given immediately and pushed Teresa aside, farther from the scene.

"Sounds like a déjà-vu." He mumbled as he accompanied her to safer grounds.

"Sorry if I live such a boring and repetitive life. Wanna trade?"

He hadn't expected her to hear, but according to the hard glare he received, she had.

"No need to be so uptight about it." Bosco shot back, half-embarrassed of being caught, half-annoyed by her attitude.

"Uptight? Okay, I put a target on my ass the moment I stepped out of the house but I never asked for it big guy!"

Bosco was about to retort something when a second police car arrived and he had to explain the situation quickly. When he was done with his duties, he returned his attention on the young woman. She didn't look particularly panicked, maybe a little too calm for someone who, according to her tales and the rumors he had heard back in the office, was hunted by a notorious drug dealer.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she snapped, and Bosco realized he had been staring at her too long. He shrugged.

"No, but I find it stupid from your part to get out while there is someone on your tail."

Teresa narrowed her eyes, and Bosco couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with the fire in her eyes.

"Then please, tell me you wouldn't get bored out of your mind staying locked in a house all day with nothing to do."

"At least you'd be safe." The young woman groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Safe, safe, they all have this word on their lips lately!"

Too focused arguing with the agent, she didn't notice the blond man among the forming crowd. He stared at them sadly a few minutes, then walked away.

–GA-

Madeline Hightower couldn't believe her eyes; a few minutes ago, Teresa Lisbon's file had lightened up again to inform her of another change in her lifeline. The two days had turned back into an average sixty years. What had influenced her destiny again? As she read a summary of the latest event, she saw Jane didn't even have to intervene. So if everything had gone as expected, what was the factor that regulated her lifeline?

"Unbelievable." she whispered for herself.

"That's because she met her true savior."

Hightower jumped, startled at the sound of Minelli's voice. She raised her head and saw him standing in front of her desk, dressed in the formal attire of the Archangel. Her jaw dropped low in surprise:

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Watch your words, Madeline, you have just blasphemed." The man retorted with a hint of amusement in his voice. "And it's nice to see you in flesh in blood, so to speak."

The black woman frowned but returned his greeting with a nod. A snip of her fingers and a chair appeared next to her unexpected guest.

"To what do I owe this visit?" she asked as he sat down.

"Well obviously Patrick has held his part of the deal, so higher-ups are keeping their word."

"He held his part of the deal?" Hightower repeated, astonished "This girl's lifeline had been as stable as a yo-yo! I don't call this saving anyone!"

Minelli sighed and shrugged: "Patrick could have left her the evening she rushed out of the building, when Red John tried to kill her and Grace came to the rescue, had he not taken the initiative of bringing her home with him, Samuel Bosco Jr would have taken care of her." Minelli paused and added more quietly: "Jane knew that. He knew that being hit by Bosco's car, wouldn't have killed her, Grace _was_ supposed to rescue her, but after that night, he should have backed off and left."

Hightower stared at the man in wonder,

"Why didn't he?" she eventually asked, Minelli shrugged again,

"I could spill many theories, like he wanted company after two years locked in the Underground. Or since he is still half-human he let his protectiveness interfere with his job...but I'd go for the most obvious; he was falling for her and couldn't bear the idea he had to walk away so early."

"You are telling me that this case could have been solved months ago?" Minelli nodded, "Fine, but that still doesn't explain why her lifeline keeps changing,"

The Archangel smirked:

"That is just so easy to explain, I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet. The reason is Grace." At Madeline's puzzled blank stare, he explained: "She's a direct descendant of an Angel; so her own lifeline would directly influence the people around her. Once the remains of her angelical blood are removed, she will lose it and everything will turn back to normal."

Hightower narrowed her eyes: "How can you be so sure?" The man snorted:

"My dear, I have been a Guardian Angel since 1397. Believe me, Jane is far from being the first hybrid case I've dealt with." Hightower blinked:

"You've been in this office for over..."

"The man groaned: "Please, don't remind me how old I really am. Anyway, back to the point of my visit. Jane's work is done and I have been offered to change O-zone." she remained silent, still a little overwhelmed by the previous subject. "I'm staying in the omega zone, I think this place had grown on me." The black woman asked, sensing there was another reason he had come in person to deliver news she would have eventually heard.

Minelli stared at her attentively. "You were an excellent Guardian Angel and deserved this promotion, but I truly think we need more experienced agents in the field. With Patrick leaving, I am amiss of a Literature teacher. I would like you to replace him and help me in the O-zone." He paused for the effect and added softly: "I believe you and I can accomplish a lot in that neighborhood, now that Red John is gone. Now, will you help me?"

**-GA-**

Grace had been walking around the block for half an hour before she spotted him, sitting on a bench in a public park located right behind the bowling. She let herself fall by his side and glanced at him, frustrated at the unreadable expression he always put up effortlessly with her. She hated that he could read her like an open book and not the other way round.

"What's bugging you?" she asked after a while. Jane was too silent and she hated that even more. The blond man shrugged and looked up to the sky. Grace thought her heart had stopped beating: she knew that gesture too well; although he hadn't made it often, the few times he had, the picture had always remained engraved in her mind.

"They're calling you back?" Jane nodded and she had to look away, not wanting him to read the anguish on her face.

"I've been staying here far too long. The mission was over a while ago. All Lisbon needed was to meet Bosco." Grace blinked in surprise.

"So she's going to him, and you're out of the picture? As simple as that?" Anger rose within when she merely nodded again. "No way! If you leave now, Teresa's going to think you abandoned her! You can't do that to her!"

"Actually, the moment I leave her, everyone will forget me, remember?" he replied dryly. "She will just have that lingering feeling about something missing, but won't think twice about it, just like the others." Grace wanted badly to scream at him, tell him once again to screw the rules and be happy, but stopped herself. Once the man had decided something, it was goddamn hard to make him change his mind. Jane sensed her frustration and added slowly: "I don't think you realize I'm also doing this for her. No matter what I feel, or what she feels, I am a Guardian Angel. Slightly different from the others, but I still am. I won't grow old and the longer I wait, the harder it will be for everyone." For the first time since she had joined him, he met her eyes. "Do you understand where I'm going?" Grace reluctantly nodded. "Good. Now remember that after I leave, you'll be on your own for a while again...The house will go back to its owner, although I set up an apartment downtown for you." He handed her a set of keys. "You have three months rent paid, but I'm afraid that's all I can do."

The redhead ignored the keys, too distracted by the loud pounding of her heart. One word kept coming back in her mind; unfair. Jane was finally starting to...live again, and they had to call him back? Take Teresa away from him? Speaking of which...

"Will Teresa remember me?" Jane smiled sadly:

"She will have to. You saved her from a direct threat from Red John, there is no way she can forget it. Are you going to stay with her?" Grace nodded.

"I can't leave her alone; she's my only friend." Then, she bit her lower lip hard. "And where will _you_ go? I assume you won't be coming back here." Jane took her hand and squeezed it.

"I promised I will always come back to _you,_ right?"

The redhead snorted.

"Unfortunately" she muttered sarcastically, trying hard to ignore the tightness in her throat. She still couldn't swallow it; she hadn't seen him in years, and after the little time they had spent together, he was already leaving?

"Good." Jane whispered, squeezing her hand tighter. "I'll see you later Glary."

Grace swallowed hard and whispered back:

"See you later Blondie."

The pressure on her hand disappeared and she knew he was gone. Only then she sighed, closed her eyes and let the tears run over her cheeks freely.

**-GA-**

"I can't believe it, did I just catch the mighty Hightower daydreaming?"

For the second time of the day, the Archangel jumped in her seat. Lost in her thoughts, she had missed the opening of the door and therefore had not heard him enter. The woman sighed and nodded towards the chair Minelli had occupied earlier. Jane sat there obediently.

"I assume Minelli made his offer?" he guessed. Hightower wondered whether she should be surprised that he knew. "Are you going to accept it?" She sighed tiredly and muttered:

"We're not here to discuss my future, Agent Jane. Your mission has been completed successfully, so now it's my turn to hold my part of the deal." She straightened in her seat and continued on a more professional tone: "You will be released from your duties, your status of Fallen will be erased from our records and you will be given a human identity. Your memories will be removed so that you won't betray accidentally your orig..."

"No." Jane abruptly cut. "I'm sorry but that's a point I have to be clear about; _no-one_ touches my mind." He paused, then added: "It's not like I will be spilling things about being a Guardian Angel and all, no-one would believe me anyway...and I certainly don't want to forget my wife or my daughter, even less Grace and..." his voice trailed off as the last name popped in his mind. Teresa.

His heart tightened slightly; she wouldn't remember him anyway...did he really wanted to keep her in his memories? Angie and Charlotte were one thing, they had died in his arms and no matter how badly he had been hurt, he had a few years to come to terms with it in the Underground. Teresa on the other hand...she was still alive and if Grace stuck to her decision to keep an eye on her, they would inevitably meet again. And seeing her moving on with her life, a life in which he didn't belong anymore...he wasn't sure he could bear it.

Jane took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face in his mind. As he exhaled, the picture slowly faded and he bid her a mental good-bye. When he opened his eyes again, he whispered quickly, knowing that if he thought of her again, his resolve would flatter as fast as his decision had been made.

"Take my abilities and my memories from the last case away. I want my life to start over again after I was released from the Sealed room."


	27. Chapter 27

**So, so sorry for the long wait (I wonder if some people out there remember if this fic exists :P) Between work and uni, life's crap etc I kinda pushed fics aside...Well in the meantime this is it. Last chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Guardian Angel – Epilogue**

**7 years later**

The phone rang. The dark-haired woman picked up without thinking.

"CBI, Agent Lisbon speaking."

"_Hello Tee!" _

The familiar voice of her long time friend made Teresa smile widely.

"Grace?"

"_The only one." _

"Damn thankful about it." she replied teasingly. A dry snort was the redhead's response. "What's up with you? Got into trouble again?"

"_Nah, if I were in trouble, the cops would call you first! Everything's great so far. I got back from Africa last Monday, slept two days in a row and spent the rest writing that damn article for that damn New Observer paper. I didn't even get to call Wayne properly yet." _

"So I'm the one you are contacting first? I feel so special."

"_You'll always be my special girl Tee." _Grace teased._ "Fact is I'm in San Francisco right now and will be leaving sometime tomorrow. Mind if we catch up around a snack or something?"_

"We don't have a case for the moment so I'm totally in." the woman replied cheerfully. "Where do we meet?"

There was a slight pause on the other side of the line as Grace pondered over her options.

"_Uh…that coffee place, Marie's, still opened?" _

"Yes it is."

"_Meet you there at six then. That'll give you an extra hour to finish whatever paperwork you're doing."_

Teresa laughed awkwardly. Yes, the workaholic she was tended to forget about time when lost deep into reports.

"I get it. I'll leave at five forty-five."

"_Now that's a good girl."_

"Oh shut up Glary." Teresa retorted with a nostalgic smile at the use of the nickname. After being inseparable for years, their respective careers had forced them to part ways and while their common life use to drive her crazy, Teresa missed it. Having Grace Van Pelt as a roommate was _always_ entertaining. "I'll see you later."

"_Don't overwork Tee, I'll be keeping an eye on my watch. See ya!" _she added before hanging up. Teresa shook her head in amusement and put the phone down in turn.

"Something funny?"

The dark-haired woman glanced up at the smiling man standing in front of her. She returned it briefly before picking up her pen again and returned to her previous activity.

"C'mon Teresa, tell me."

"It's _Lisbon_, Bosco." she corrected him, rolling her eyes. "How many times will I have to correct you?"

"And how many times I have to tell you, call me _Sam._ C'mon Teresa, we've known each other long enough and I feel like people are mistaking me with my father."

"You are both cop and bear the same name." Teresa pointed out with a grin. "How confusing might _that_ be?"

Bosco shrugged, brushing the teasing away.

"You have no idea. On another note, how about I take you out tonight?"

The woman's smile faltered a little. Since he had taken her under his wing ten years ago, after Grace and she had ran out of the hostage situation in the bowling, she knew he had developed more than friendly feelings towards her. Oh, no mistake there, she loved him, but as a close friend only. It wouldn't be the first time he asked her out; and it wouldn't be the first one she rejected him.

"Sam, it's against regulation."

"It's just two colleagues going out for dinner. How bad is that?"

He was persistent though, she had to give him that.

"I'm not stupid Sam, I know where you want this to end."

"Teresa…" he started.

"We talked about this already." she interrupted him. "You should try the blonde waitress working at the Irish Coffee; Amanda. She has a huge crush on you. Plus, I'm already going out with a friend tonight." At his skeptical glance, she frowned back. "Yes, I _do_ have friends and I _do_ get out occasionally."

He narrowed his eyes at her before asking warily:

"Is that '_friend_' of yours the redhead you use to hang out with in high school?" Teresa rolled her eyes; Bosco knew Grace's name perfectly, but for some reason, both disliked each other dearly and never used their respective name. He would call her the delinquent, Grace would call him the half-bald dude.

"Yes, I'll be out with _Grace_. Why?"

Bosco grunted before clearing his throat.

"Last time she came to town, she called the mayor a, I quote: 'sneaky and manipulative addict bitch' in front of a hundred people, journalists nonetheless. You will only hurt your image if you meet her in public."

"Mrs Donovan was involved in a drug ring and using her position as a mayor to serve her end." The petite brunette pointed out again. "And I can't care less about what people think; she _is_ my best friend."

"It would help if she controlled her temper sometimes." the man muttered. "She's lucky she has support of the director of CBI. I wonder if she's blackmailing him."

"Nah" Lisbon replied, shaking her head. "She _just_ earned his trust after managing to pin the guy who tried to blame him for a mass murder. And she tips him on cases. Plus, you know Cho is not the kind of guy to let people blackmail him anyway."

"She's still a big pain in the ass."

Teresa laughed heartily and shook her head.

"She's always been reckless, but that's what saved my life. Remember that I will always support her too. Now if you don't mind." she nodded towards her wad of paperwork. "I still got some work to do."

Bosco grumbled some non-committal answer and walked away.

**-GA-**

Grace had arrived early at the coffee shop. Her friend wouldn't be there in another fifteen minutes, but she needed to clear her head before seeing her. Today, she had made a decision involving two of the most important people in her life that could result either in a perfect success or complete disaster. Today, she was going to reintroduce Jane and Teresa to each other. The blond man had suddenly popped back in her life three years ago, and while he had kept his memories of his time as a Guardian Angel, he had forgotten everything about the petite brunette. And knowing him, the suppression of the memories had been voluntary.

Grace knew trying to reunite them was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. Especially if his memory got back and he decided not to get involve with Teresa again. And as a consequence, he might even end up disappearing from her life for an indefinite period of time with no news exchanged. But after their last conversation a few days ago, when he had confessed to her he felt a huge emptiness in his life, she knew she had to do something.

"Hey Grace!" The redhead looked up and realized her friend had arrived and was already pulling a chair. "Sorry I'm a bit late; Bosco wanted me to go through our last case real quick before leaving."

"That half-bald dude just wanted you to be late." Grace grunted in response. "He hates my guts."

"Well it's not like you're really friendly with him either." Teresa pointed out, putting her handbag on the floor. "You never really told me why you don't like him."

The redhead sighed and shook her head; how was she going to explain to her best friend that she just couldn't bear seeing her with anyone else but her uncle, and Bosco's persistent tentatives to take her out on a date was getting on her nerves?

On his side, the redhead knew he was holding a grudge for beating them at finding Red John's hideout. Using her contacts and abilities while she still had them, it barely took a week for Grace to spot John and rely the information to Cho. Thanks to the tip, the Asian man made a huge bust and was promoted barely a week after the whole Red John trial was over...snatching the position from Samuel Bosco Sr. Yeah; that story, her big mouth and the fact that she, a civilian, always managed to tip them when they were going nowhere on a case did not put her among his friends in his notebook -which she thought kind of stupid, but since she had no interest of integrating his circle of friends...

"Doesn't matter." she muttered before pushing that thought aside. "So-o, how's life treating you? The old guy's still working you hard?"

"Cho is no slave-driver" Teresa protested with a small grin. "But yeah, I'm still under his command. And before you ask, Christopher recently joined the firemen ranks and is very happy with his new job, Ray still loves being a doctor and Tommy had gotten off on parole for his last stunt. Ah yeah, and my father and I had dinner last Friday."

Grace nodded solemnly. Teresa's grandparents had barely allowed her to visit her brothers even after the trial and the situation was forever strained with the elder Lisbons.

"That's awesome. And before _you_ ask." the redhead added with a smirk. "Wayne eventually opened his own bakery in Florida and wants to propose again. This time, I'll say yes."

"That's great news!" Teresa's genuine cheerfulness made her smile. "What made you change your mind?"

Grace's face tensed a little and she looked down at her hands guiltily. Wayne was a great guy, and after dating on and off for seven years, she knew she didn't want to be with anybody else. But back at his first proposal after a pregnancy scare, she knew she wasn't ready for an official commitment. Jane hadn't returned yet back then and she had always sworn if she ever got married, he would be the one walking her down the aisle. No matter how long it would take, she would wait for him.

"I didn't want to get married without _him_ there." She spoke slowly and as she expected, Teresa blinked in puzzlement. "I don't know if you remember that guy I mentioned once or twice; my uncle Patrick?" The brunette frowned.

"Is that the one who ditched you when you were fifteen and vanished? The reason why you had to move into foster care?"

"He had business of his own to take care of!" Grace protested immediately. While she knew Jane's actions didn't really please her friend -another reason why Grace thought them meeting might not be such a great idea after all, Teresa called him an egocentric jerk the "first time" she heard about him- the redhead would not tolerate criticism towards him. "Anyway, I found him a while ago and..." she paused, noticing that Teresa was not listening to her anymore, but staring somewhere behind her. "What's up honey?"

"Don't turn right away" Teresa whispered, "But there is a hot shot moving our way."

"Hot shot uh?" the redhead repeated, glancing quickly over her shoulder. "The blond guy with the suit?" Teresa nodded and Grace felt her heart racing. It was now or never. "Well, well...Hey!" she called out, waving at the man under the stunned stare of her friend. "Hey blondie! Move your ass over here!"

**-GA-**

Jane stared out of the window of his hotel room. Down in the street, people were walking around, oblivious to their surroundings, focused on their private little life. He sighed deeply and looked away. Since he had been back, he had traveled around the world, working as a freelance journalist to earn some money. He had met people, heartless, generous and in-between and done more in three years than he had ever done in his entire life. He had tried everything, opened-up to many experiences, made good friends and quite a few enemies, crossed paths with Grace again -why she kept looking up at him with such adoration he did not know, but it always felt good to have someone to rely on-, learned another bunch of stuff, both useful and useless...Every thing he had tried had been fulfilling, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing in his life.

At first, he thought it was just due to the change; he was no longer helping individuals in the need of salvation, just living among others like any human being. That also meant he had no more powers and learning how to deal without them. Years of habit couldn't be replaced right away. But soon enough, he had to face the fact that his change of status had nothing to do with his state of mind; he just felt _incomplete._ He needed someone in his life. A companion, a friend, a lover...whatever the position, he just knew that being alone did him no good. He would always miss Angela of course and would never try to replace her...he just wanted to move on.

His phone alarm rang, and he stood up, determined to block the depressing thoughts away. Grace has invited him earlier to join her at some small café in town and he had gladly agreed. He also had the feeling she had an ulterior motive -perhaps she had already gone through her single female friends and was trying to set him up, but meh, why not? At his point, he was opened to any suggestions. Not that he would jump on any occasion either. He still had standards after all.

A ten minutes walk later and he was approaching the corner of the rendez-vous. Half-way lost in his mind, he didn't caught the redhead when he first scanned the outside tables.

"Hey blondie! Move your ass over here!"

Ah, there she was, Jane thought when he saw his niece waving energetically at him. And she wasn't alone. A small brunette was sitting across her, looking extremely embarrassed; although he doubted it was Grace's behavior that put her ill-at-ease. The way she couldn't meet his stare, they had been talking about him. And given the pinkish of her cheeks, it was flattering. So he gave his best grin and, after waving back, walked towards them.

She was good-looking, Grace's friend. Not exactly his type -he preferred tall and blond- but her silhouette was definitively easy on the eye. Petite, thin but not skinny, a lovely face with a mouth made for cute pouts and when he met the brunette's stare...his breath got caught in his throat. She had the most piercing emerald eyes he had ever seen. Good thing Grace was starting the introductions; he wasn't sure about the steadiness of his voice right now.

"Teresa, meet my uncle, Patrick Jane. Blondie, meet my best friend Teresa Lisbon."

The name sounded familiar, he immediately noted; Grace had mentioned her more than once during their few conversations although he hadn't thought twice about it. The woman handed out her hand straightforwardly, but when she spoke, her voice was barely a whisper. And to his great satisfaction, she didn't even seem to have noticed. Maybe he was having a certain effect on her...which was good, considering the effect she was currently having on _him._

"Nice to meet you."

Her handshake was firm, solid. She was the reliable kind, someone you could count on no matter what. And since she was Grace's best friend, it told him a lot.

"Pleasure's all mine." he replied softly, pulling her hand up so he could kiss its back. The return of the pink on her cheeks made him smile. It turned into a grin when she hastily pulled back her hand and muttered:

"You never told me your uncle was a drop-dead Casanova."

Given the excited glint in Grace's eyes, their meeting was something she had planned all along, unknown to both of them. Jane laughed heartily and took a seat close to the brunette. Teresa smiled back at his amusement. A dimple appeared on the corner of her mouth and without a doubt, Jane knew he was getting caught...

**-GA- Bonus -GA-**

"Guess what?" Minelli announced directly as he stepped in the old headmaster's office. Hightower didn't bother looking up from the pile of paperwork she was filling. "Grace Van Pelt is playing matchmaker with Jane and Lisbon."

The Archangel stopped writing and frowned, still not detaching her gaze from her work. Since she had agreed to join Minelli in his crusade for student salvation in his high-school, she had never been so busy. The job was truly fulfilling when successful but the paperwork was something she could really do without. Despite having tremendous powers, they did not help in that particular domain.

"Who you said?" she asked distractingly. Minelli chuckled.

"C'mon Madeline; you do remember Patrick Jane. The jackass that almost cost you your career seven years ago?" The black woman grimaced. "See? Well I just heard that he meet Teresa again, thanks to Grace."

The Archangel put her pen down slowly and glared at her colleague.

"How is it any of my business?" The man shrugged.

"Don't you like to keep tabs on your people?" He took the blank expression on her face for a big flat no and sighed. "Fine, fine. But doesn't it concerns you that he is meeting the very person he asked to forget about?"

Hightower rolled her eyes.

"I personally supervised the Erasing. He will not remember meeting her before, or even having feelings for her." And she added as Minelli was about to open his mouth: "And please Virgil, stop playing vigilante with him."

"But..."

"Let me put it this way: I know you've watched over him since he was born. I know you're worried Teresa Lisbon will break his heart again. And I know you almost live to gossip." she added with a smirk before continuing on a softer tone: "So let him make his mistakes. Although I'm sure that given the way they use to look at each other, they will get back together fast." When he did not look away, she grumbled: "Fine, what do you really want?"

"Access to his file? I'd like to glance at his future...you know, see if he'll name his kids after me?" Hightower rolled her eyes and returned to her work. The man sighed eventually. "Forget I even asked."

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed reading this whole story! I'll try to update the rest soonish since next week is vacation time...**

**Baii**


End file.
